Mi vida contigo
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si perdieras la memoria?¿Si te olvidaras del chico que te enamoraste en unos segundos? eso le paso a Rin pero que pasaria si volvieras a encontrarte al mismo chico ¿Podra Len hacer que Rin se enamore de el?¿Len le demostrara sus sentimientos a tiempo? Pasen a leerlo y desubranlo lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Mi vida contigo_

**_Nosotros somos nuevos en esto de los fics y nos gustaría que entraran y leyeran algunos por mi parte este es el primer fic que escribo esta historia será un rinxlen y con el tiempo entre mi hermano y yo iremos escribiendo más y continuando las historias que subamos creo que eso es todo y gracias._**

**_Bueno empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece._**

* * *

**_Cap. 1. Nuestro primer encuentro_**

**_6 años atrás _**

_En el parque había una pequeña niña rubia de cabello corto adornado con un moño blanco de aproximadamente 10 años sentada en un columpio color naranja, ella estaba muy afligida pensando que talvez se tendría que ir de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo cuando un pequeño rubio muy similar a ella la saco de sus pensamientos…._

_-Ho hola- dijo el rubio de aproximadamente 10 años_

_-Hola mi nombre es Rin- le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio_

_-Mi nombre es Len ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Si ¿a qué te gustaría jugar Len?_

_-A las escondidas_

_Después de un rato…._

_-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escucho una voz a lo lejos _

_-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia_

_-Vamos pequeña_

_-Si Rinto _

_\- Rin ya te vas? Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?_

_-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo len adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver _

**_6 años más tarde…._**

Era temprano por la mañana el sol acababa de asomarse entre las cortinas de la habitación de una adolecente de 16 años tenía su cabello corto y rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca dormía plácidamente sobre su cama hasta que el sonido de el despertador la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Mmmm hoy es el primer día de clases- dijo la rubia bastante entusiasmada tallándose los ojos

-Rin levántate se nos va a hacer tarde por tu culpa-dijo al otro lado de la puerta su hermano ya listo

-Ya voy Rinto

La rubia tomo su nuevo uniforme después de cambiarse se arreglo el cabello colocando sobre el su típico listón blanco adornando su cabello y dos pasadores sostenido su fleco, salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde encontró a su hermano haciendo el desayuno se sentó y empezó a comer sus hotcakes y a beber su jugo de naranja. Tomaron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo rumbo a la escuela

-Vamos Rinto se nos hace tarde

-Ya voy rin. Rin cuando regresemos tenemos que terminar de desempacar las cosas ya sabes que nuestros padre volverán pronto

-Si onii chan pero cuando regresaran?

-Dijeron que talvez en una semana mientras tanto me dijeron que cuidara de ti

Después de un rato llegaron a la escuela era bastante grande sus uniformes eran muy parecidos ella llevaba una falda azul de cuadros un suéter del mismo color y una blusa blanca y el un pantalón azul su suéter del mismo color que el pantalón y una camisa blanca.

-Rin al parecer nos tocó en salones separados a ti te toca en el salón Q2 y a mí en el P3 te parece si nos vemos a la entrada de la cafetería? Que tengas suerte- dijo rinto mientras salía corriendo a su salón

-Buena suerte Rinto- susurro rin mientras veía a su hermano alejarse y empezaba a buscar su salón

**_Al llegar a su salón_**

-Tú debes ser Kagamine Rin mucho gusto seré tu maestra de música mi nombre es Sakine Meiko-dijo una castaña de cabello corto y ojos pardos que llevaba una blusa roja al igual que su falda y unas botas color café

-Mucho gusto Sakine-sensei

-Espera aquí en lo que te presento Kagamine

-Si…..

* * *

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a la pequeña rubia

-Adelante Kagamine preséntate a la clase

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagamine Rin tengo 16 años y espero hacer buenos amigos por favor cuiden de mi

-Muy bien Kagamine siéntate con Luka. Luka por favor levántate- la peli rosada cuyo nombre era Luka se puso de pie la rubia camino hasta llegar a su lado donde tomo asiento

-Mucho gusto Kagamine-san mi nombre es Mergurine Luka es un placer

-El gusto es mío Mergurine-san pero llámame solo rin por favor

-Está bien Rin-chan entonces tu llámame solo Luka

-Gracias Mer… perdón Luka-chan- dijo la pequeña rubia algo asustada

-Bueno clase guarden silencio ya que todos conocieron a la señorita Kagamine podemos iniciar la clase

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal durante las dos primeras horas cuando por fin tocaron para salir a receso todos se prepararon para salir incluyendo a la pequeña rubia que después de un rato fue rodeada por todos sus compañeros que empezaron a hacerle demasiadas preguntas hasta que cierta chica los callo a todos.

-Déjenla en paz ella responderá a todas sus preguntas después no la asusten bueno hola Rin-chan mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y ellos son Shion Kaito, Kasane Len y mi hermano Hatsune Mikuo y la que está buscando algo por allá es Megpoid Megumi pero le decimos Gumi- dijo una chica de cabello aguamarina sostenido en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas de ojos del mismo color

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kaito Rin-chan- dijo un joven de cabello azul y mirada azulada traía una bufanda y por alguna razón estaba comiendo un helado que nadie sabía de donde había sacado

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san- respondió la rubia algo tímida y sonrojada

-Mi nombre es Kasane Len un gusto- interrumpió un joven de cabello rubio muy similar a ella de ojos verde esmeralda llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en una pequeña coleta

-Yo soy Mikou mucho gusto Rin- respondió un joven muy parecido a Miku con cabello de color aguamarina y ojos del mismo color y su ropa algo desordenada

-Y yo soy Megumi puedes llamarme Gumi si gustas Rin-chan- dijo una peliverde de ojos del mismo color que su cabello llevaba unos googles rojos en su cabeza y era muy activa

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san, Len-san, Mikuo-san y Gumi-chan- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa

-Bueno rin ahora que conoces a todos quieres ir al jardín a comer? - pregunto la peli rosada de nombre Luka

-Me gustaría Luka-chan pero quede de ver a alguien a la entrada de la cafetería no les molesta si primero vamos ahí verdad?- dijo la rubia algo preocupada

Al llegar a la cafetería en la entrada se encontraba un joven rubio de espaldas el cual volteo al escuchar las voces que se acercaban más cuando diviso a su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz y cuando la pequeña rubia lo observo no pudo evitar el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

-Rinto!- grito Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?- pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana

-Muy bien Rinto mira te presento a Luka, Miku y su hermano Mikuo, Kaito, Len y Gumi- dijo Rin con una reluciente sonrisa

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rinto es un placer

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miku ¿tú eres novio de Rin?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Ri Rinto y yo….

-Rin ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunto su hermano algo sonrojado

-S si

-Ven vamos- dijo Rinto tomando su mano y entrando a la cafetería dejando muy confundidos a todos

Ya en la cafetería todos se les quedaron viendo lo cual Rinto noto pero ignoro en cuanto Rin se percató de las miradas agacho la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas e hicieron fila en silencio esperando su turno para comprar su comida. Después del receso todos regresaron a clases Rin se despidió de su hermano y quedaron de verse en la salida en la puerta

Mientras tanto en el salón

-Ri Rin ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Len algo tímido

-Cla claro Len- respondió Rin confundida por su comportamiento

-Hablemos afuera si?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el pasillo mientras ella lo seguía todavía más confundida

-Rin¿ te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto el rubio mirándola con algo de esperanza

-Perdón Len pero es la primera vez que te veo realmente no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por un accidente que tuve- dijo Rin algo triste por no poder recordarlo

-Es esta bien Rin no importa entremos al salón-contesto Len algo deprimido por que la niña de la que se enamoró a primera vista no lo recordaba

* * *

Las clases continuaron como siempre y al finalizar todos salieron apurados y ansiosos por regresar a sus casas, al llegar a la puerta todos se separaron menos Len que se quedó acompañando a Rin quien esperaba a su hermano que en cuanto lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y en la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola pequeña ya quieres regresar a casa verdad- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Si Rinto me muero de hambre

-Entonces vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar sin notar la presencia de Len pero algo o más bien alguien detuvo su andar- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Etto ¿Len nos puede acompañar?

-Si Rin ¿Quién es Len?-pregunto Rinto confundido

-El- dijo Rin señalando a un rubio de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de ella

-Bueno entonces vamos, mucho gusto Len- le dijo Rinto cortésmente

-Mucho gusto Rinto- respondió el rubio de la misma manera

Al llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela Len se tuvo que separar de los hermanos Kagamine ya que iban a direcciones diferentes al despedirse de Rin pudo notar que Rinto estaba algo molesto por la manera en la que se le había acercado pero decidió ignorarlo. Los Kagamine siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa bastante amplia con un jardín hermoso, la casa era de color amarillo con ligeros toques de color blanco en los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas al llegar a la puerta de la casa Rinto abrió la puerta y se adentró a esta junto a su hermana

-Onii-chan iré a cambiarme

-Rin no te tardes me tienes que ayudar con la comida

-Si onii-chan no tardo

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se colocó un vestido sencillo blanco que usaba solo cuando estaba en su casa después de cambiarse corrió escaleras abajo y se adentró en la cocina donde encontró a su hermano haciendo la comida así que decidió ayudarlo

-Rin conociste muchas personas verdad?

-Si Rinto son muy amables pero Len me pregunto algo extraño

-¿En serio? ¿Que fue pequeña?-pregunto Rinto con algo de curiosidad

-Me pregunto que si me acordaba de el

-Rin talvez lo conociste durante tu infancia pero ya sabes que por ese accidente de hace 4 años perdiste muchos recuerdos así que no te fuerces con el tiempo recordaras todo

-Si Rinto tienes razón

-Bueno Rin la comida ya está lista vamos a comer y después a hacer las tareas

Y así fue comieron y después de eso su pusieron a hacer la tarea y los deberes del hogar al terminar Rin tomo una ducha y se puso su pijama que consistía de una blusa de tirantes blanca y el pantalón del mismo color con estampados de naranjas después de cepillar su cabello y poner su alarma en cuanto toco la almohada cayo directo en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia si les gusto déjenme un review para que siga con esta pequeña historia si quieren que le agregue algo déjenme un review por mi parte es todo gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi vida contigo_

**Espero que el primer capítulo les gustara sinceramente me emocione tanto con el primer review y****el segundo que no pude evitar escribir el capítulo 2 casi inmediatamente. Gracias por leerlo y también gracias a Rui-chan por darnos su opinión eso me hizo realmente feliz bueno ahora sin más que decir.**

**¡Empecemos! Vocal oíd no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap. 2. Desde que te vi**

Era temprano por la mañana un joven rubio de ojos verde esmeralda con aproximadamente 16 años acababa de despertar al sentir los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las persianas, su cuarto era bastante grande y de color azul en él tenía un armario, un escritorio donde tenía muchos papeles, libros y cuadernos, sobre él se encontraba una laptop de color negro, dentro del cuarto había una puerta blanca donde se encontraba un baño para él solo, su cama era matrimonial sobre esta había un edredón color blanco con toques dorados y una almohada en forma de banana aun lado de la cama había un buró donde tenía una lámpara de noche y a lado de esta un libro y su despertador que recién había sonado y cerca de la puerta del baño se encontraba un mueble más grande con algunos cajones una televisión una consola y videojuegos.

-Mmmm aún es temprano- susurro el somnoliento joven.

-Len ya levántate- grito una mujer rubia de aproximadamente 36 años tocando la puerta con poca fuerza.

-Ya voy mamá- grito el joven rubio dirigiéndose a su armario en busca de su uniforme.

-Está bien Len te espero en la cocina para desayunar contigo- dijo su madre mientras se iba.

-Si mamá- dijo el rubio terminando de colocarse el uniforme.

"Que sueño tan raro tuve"- pensó el rubio terminando de arreglar su cabello en su típica coleta y recordando su extraño sueño.

_6 años atrás _

_En el parque había una pequeña niña rubia de cabello corto adornado con un moño blanco de aproximadamente 10 años sentada en un columpio color naranja, ella estaba muy afligida pensando cuando apareció un pequeño rubio muy similar a ella la saco de sus pensamientos…._

_-Ho hola- dijo el rubio de aproximadamente 10 años._

_-Hola mi nombre es Rin- le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio._

_-Mi nombre es Len ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Si ¿a qué te gustaría jugar Len?_

_-A las escondidas._

_Después de un rato…._

_-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos._

_-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia._

_-Vamos pequeña- dijo un rubio un poco más alto y similar a ella._

_-Si Rinto- respondió Rin triste._

_\- Rin ¿ya te vas? ¿Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?- pregunto Len preocupado._

_-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo Len. Adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver._

_-Adiós Rin- susurro Len bastante triste viéndola alejarse con el rubio similar a ella._

-Rin- susurro Len afligido entrando a la cocina.

La cocina era bastante grande las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono beige tenía una estufa con 6 quemadores y un horno, una isla de mármol en medio de la cocina, un enorme refrigerador negro, un fregadero, un lavavajillas, un microondas negro y un pequeño comedor que casi siempre usaban de color marrón.

-Len ¿estás bien?- pregunto su madre algo preocupada.

-S si mamá solo pensaba.

-Está bien entonces ven a sentarte a desayunar para que ya te vayas a la escuela.

Se sentó y empezó a comer su desayuno que consistía de hotcakes con plantano y jugo de naranja al ver la hora se levantó de prisa tomando sus cosas

-Mamá ya me voy se me va a hace tarde- dijo el rubio terminando su desayuno.

-Esta bien Len vete con cuidado-dijo su madre observando como su hijo salía de la casa.

En el camino Len se encontró con su amigo Kaito tenía el cabello azul y sus ojos del mismo color, llevaba una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello entre juegos y bromas llegaron a la escuela bastante rápido sin darse cuenta. En la entrada vieron a dos rubios que nunca antes habían estado en la escuela, Len al ver la cara de Rin la reconoció de inmediato no había cambiado mucho desde hace 6 años, quiso ir a saludarla pero al darse cuenta de que estaba con el mismo rubio de hace 6 años desistió y siguió su camino a su salón.

* * *

_En el salón_

-Chicos hoy tendremos una nueva alumna su nombre es Kagamine Rin

Len al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse y querer salir corriendo para abrazarla pero al recordar que estaba en clase tuvo que esperar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a la pequeña rubia.

-Adelante Kagamine preséntate a la clase.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagamine Rin tengo 16 años y espero hacer buenos amigos por favor cuiden de mí.

-Muy bien Kagamine siéntate con Luka. Luka por favor levántate- la peli rosada cuyo nombre era Luka se puso de pie la rubia camino hasta llegar a su lado donde tomo asiento.

-Mucho gusto Kagamine-san mi nombre es Mergurine Luka es un placer.

-El gusto es mío Mergurine-san pero llámame solo Rin por favor.

-Está bien Rin-chan entonces tu llámame solo Luka.

-Gracias Mer… perdón Luka-chan- dijo la pequeña rubia algo asustada.

-Bueno clase guarden silencio ya que todos conocieron a la señorita Kagamine podemos iniciar la clase.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal durante las dos primeras horas y Len no pudo apartar su vista de Rin. Cuando por fin tocaron para salir a receso todos se prepararon para salir incluyendo a la pequeña rubia que después de un rato fue rodeada por todos sus compañeros que empezaron a hacerle demasiadas preguntas hasta que cierta chica los callo a todos.

-Déjenla en paz ella responderá a todas sus preguntas después no la asusten, bueno hola Rin-chan mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y ellos son Shion Kaito, Kasane Len y mi hermano Hatsune Mikuo y la que está buscando algo por allá es Megpoid Megumi pero le decimos Gumi- dijo una chica de cabello aguamarina sostenido en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas de ojos del mismo color.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kaito Rin-chan- dijo su amigo de cabello azul y mirada azulada, traía una bufanda y por alguna razón estaba comiendo un helado que nadie sabía de donde había sacado.

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san- respondió la rubia algo tímida y sonrojada.

Len al darse cuenta de esto decidió presentarse fingiendo desinterés.

-Mi nombre es Kasane Len un gusto- interrumpió Len de manera fría y cortante.

-Yo soy Mikou mucho gusto Rin- respondió un joven muy parecido a Miku con cabello de color aguamarina y ojos del mismo color y su ropa algo desordenada.

-Y yo soy Megumi puedes llamarme Gumi si gustas Rin-chan- dijo una peliverde de ojos del mismo color que su cabello llevaba unos googles rojos en su cabeza y era muy activa.

-Etto mucho gusto Kaito-san, Len-san, Mikuo-san y Gumi-chan- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Bueno rin ahora que conoces a todos ¿quieres ir al jardín a comer? - pregunto la peli rosada de nombre Luka.

-Me gustaría Luka-chan pero quede de ver a alguien a la entrada de la cafetería no les molesta si primero vamos ahí ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia algo preocupada.

Al llegar a la cafetería en la entrada se encontraba un joven rubio de espaldas el cual volteo al escuchar las voces que se acercaban más cuando diviso a su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz y cuando la pequeña rubia lo observo no pudo evitar el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

-Rinto!- grito Rin mientras abrazaba al mismo chico que se la había llevado 6 años atrás Len al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?- pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rin lo que ocasionó que Len cerrara los puños con fuerza.

-Muy bien Rinto mira te presento a Luka, Miku y su hermano Mikuo, Kaito, Len y Gumi- dijo Rin con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rinto es un placer.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miku ¿tú eres novio de Rin?- pregunto algo nerviosa, esto solo ocasionó que la furia de Len aumentara más.

-Ri Rinto y yo….

-Rin ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunto Rinto algo sonrojado.

Y -S.

-Ven vamos- dijo Rinto tomando su mano y entrando a la cafetería dejando muy confundidos a todos.

Ya en la cafetería todos se les quedaron viendo lo cual Rinto noto pero ignoro en cuanto Rin se percató de las miradas agacho la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas e hicieron fila en silencio esperando su turno para comprar su comida. Después del receso todos regresaron a clases Rin se despidió del rubio y quedaron de verse en la salida en la puerta.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el salón._

-Ri Rin ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Len algo tímido.

-Cla claro Len- respondió Rin confundida por su comportamiento.

-Hablemos afuera ¿si?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el pasillo, Len estaba muy nervioso.

-Rin ¿te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto el rubio mirándola con algo de esperanza queriendo creer que ella no lo había olvidado ya que él no podía olvidarla.

-Perdón Len pero es la primera vez que te veo realmente no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por un accidente que tuve- dijo Rin algo triste por no poder recordarlo, Len al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Es esta bien Rin no importa entremos al salón-contesto Len algo deprimido por que la niña de la que se enamoró a primera vista no lo recordaba pero no la culpaba había sido culpa por un accidente.

Las clases continuaron como siempre y al finalizar todos salieron apurados y ansiosos por regresar a sus casas, al llegar a la puerta todos se separaron menos Len que se quedó acompañando a Rin quien esperaba a Rinto que en cuanto lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y el la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola pequeña ya quieres regresar a casa verdad- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello lo cual molesto a Len.

-Si Rinto me muero de hambre.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar sin notar la presencia de Len pero algo o más bien alguien detuvo su andar- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Etto ¿Len nos puede acompañar?- dijo Rin algo apenada, al escuchar eso Len no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

-Si Rin ¿Quién es Len?-pregunto Rinto confundido y molesto.

-El- dijo Rin señalando Len el cual estaba detrás de ella.

-Bueno entonces vamos, mucho gusto Len- le dijo Rinto cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto Rinto- respondió Len de la misma manera.

Al llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela Len se tuvo que separar de los hermanos Kagamine ya que iban a direcciones diferentes al despedirse de Rin pudo notar que Rinto estaba algo molesto por la manera en la que se le había acercado pero decidió ignorarlo. Len se fue por el camino que estaba por el parque hasta llegar a su casa la cual más bien era una mansión, era enorme tenía un hermoso jardín con árboles frutales y en la parte que estaba más al fondo se podía divisar una mansión de color blanco con algunos tonos marrones en los marcos y las puertas.

Al entrar a su casa encontró a su mamá haciendo la comida así que decidió ayudarle.

-Hola Len ¿tuviste un buen día?- pregunto su madre más feliz de lo normal.

-Hola mamá si pero ¿a qué se debe tu felicidad?- pregunto Len bastante curioso.

-Se debe a que tu prima Lenka regreso de Estados Unidos y haremos una fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Lenka volvió?

-Si Len y la comida ya esta lista siéntate a comer- dijo su madre mientras servía la comida y la ponía en la mesa.

-Si mamá- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer

Al terminar de comer Len ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos y subió a su habitación a hacer sus tareas y deberes cuando termino decidió seguir componiendo canciones mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Rin sobre su memoria.

-No te preocupes Rin yo te voy a ayudar a recuperar la memoria- susurro Len mientras continuaba componiendo. Tomo su reloj y al ver la hora decidió darse una ducha cuando termino se puso su pijama, se acostó y no tardó mucho en caer directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Este fic está dedicado para Rui-chan y para una de mis mejores amigas: Eli gracias por sus reviews fueron los primeros que tuve y me hicieron muy feliz continuare escribiendo espero que sigan leyendo mi historia**.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mi vida contigo_

**Bueno espero que el capitulo anterior les gustara y ya que hoy no tuve nada que hacer decidí empezar el siguiente. Así que espero que les guste, este capitulo será contado desde ambos puntos de vista para no hacer uno y uno y que no sea tan tedioso creo que eso es todo espero sea de su agrado.**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.3. ¿Enamorada yo?**

**Rin POV: **

Era temprano por la mañana y el sol me pegaba directo en la cara además el despertador no paraba de sonar supongo que es hora de que me levante y como de costumbre Rinto viene a tocar la puerta para asegurarse de que no siga dormida

-Rin ya levántate se va a hacer tarde- me grito Rinto desde fuera creo que él ya debe de estar listo

-Ya voy onii-chan- le grite mientras tomaba mi uniforme y me lo colocaba, ya habían pasado varios días desde que entramos a la escuela y sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto

Cuando veo la hora noto que ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde así que me coloco los zapatos rápido, tomo mi listón blanco y mis pasadores salgo rápidamente en dirección a la cocina arreglando mi rubio cabello al llegar veo a Rinto sentado ya en la mesa y desayunando.

-Etto bu buenos días onii chan- lo salude bastante sonrojada por mi retraso

-Buenos días pequeña siéntate y desayuna- me dijo Rinto a modo de orden así que hice lo que me pidió el desayuno se veía delicioso eran huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

Al ver la hora comí lo más rápido que pude cuando termine me levante de la mesa, tome mis cosas y salimos disparados directo a la escuela. Cuando llegamos a la puerta pude divisar a algunos de mis amigos entre ellos Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gumi y Len al ver a este último no pude evitar sonrojarme y quedarme viéndolo al notar que él también me observaba decidí apartar la mirada y acercarme a saludar a todos.

-Hola Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gumi y Len- al decir el nombre de este último me puse aún más roja.

-Hola Rin-chan- dijeron todos al unísono. Después de saludarnos nos fuimos al salón platicando cuando me percaté de que ni Rinto ni Len estaban a mi lado.

-Oye Rin-al escuchar mi nombre me detuve y me di la vuelta, cuando me voltee Len estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro lo cual hizo que pareciera un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba- Pe perdón Rin Solo quería preguntarte algo- dijo alejándose de mi rostro.

-¿Que que pasa Len?- respondí aun nerviosa.

-¿Eh? A si quería saber si ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque este sábado?

-Si me gustaría Len pero tendría que avisarle a Rinto no quiero que se preocupe.

-Si supongo que tienes que hacerlo después de todo es tu novio.

-Rinto no es mi novio es mi hermano- dije algo molesta.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme más feliz pero si es hermano de Rin y me odia no me dejara salir con ella además a mi prima Lenka le gusta así que de una u otra forma tengo que llevarme bien con el ¿no?

-Pe perdón Rin es que como el día en que te conocimos Miku te pregunto si era tu novio y no respondiste todos creímos que si eran novios- dije pensando en ese día realmente había sido culpa de Miku que pensáramos eso.

-No te preocupes Len tienes razón fue mi culpa por no decirles que era mi hermano-dijo algo apenada.

-Bueno tengo una idea para que Rinto no se moleste y te deje te parece ¿si tu llevas a tu hermano y yo a Lenka?-

-¿Lenka? ¿Rubia de ojos verdes que va en el salón de Rinto?

-Si ella ¿La conoces?- pregunte curioso.

-Si como no conocerla Rinto se la pasa hablando de lo amable y lista que es pero no creí que tú la conocieras.

-Bueno es que Lenka es mi prima así que sería ilógico sino la conociera ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón bueno Len entonces acepto ir contigo al parque-me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre se me pasaron muy rápido las primeras dos horas además de que no dejaba de pensar en la linda sonrisa que Rin me había mostrado. Cuando tocaron el timbre todos salieron corriendo menos Kaito y yo que nos quedamos hablando.

**En el salón:**

-Entonces Len ¿te rechazo?- me pregunto Kaito con tono burlón.

-No Kaito de hecho me dijo que si no se si lo hizo porque al parecer a Rinto le gusta mi prima o si realmente quiere salir conmigo pero no importa saldré con ella y le ayudare a recuperar sus recuerdos-le dije feliz y el me vio sorprendido.

-Pero Rinto ¿no era su novio?

-No yo también lo pensé y le dije eso a Rin y se molestó y al final me dijo que son hermanos- le dije sonriendo aún más.

-Entonces son hermanos eso explica lo mucho que se parecen y que siempre llegan y se van juntos- dijo Kaito pensándolo mejor mientras sacaba un helado de su mochila.

* * *

**En el patio**

**Rin POV:**

Después de ir a la cafetería y comprar algo de comer decidimos salir al patio a pasar el resto del receso ya que Kaito, Len y Mikou no estaban aprovechamos para platicar de otras cosas y también para interrogarme con respecto a cierto tema.

-Rin ¿Qué te quería preguntar Len?-me pregunto Miku con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-Etto m me pregunto que si quería salir con el- respondí nerviosa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto Gumi curiosa.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Oye Rin-al escuchar mi nombre me detuve y me di la vuelta, cuando me voltee Len estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro lo cual hizo que pareciera un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba- Pe perdón Rin Solo quería preguntarte algo- dijo alejándose de mi rostro.**

**-¿Qu que pasa Len?- respondí aun nerviosa.**

**-¿Eh? A si quería saber si ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque este sábado?**

**-Si me gustaría Len pero tendría que avisarle a Rinto no quiero que se preocupe.**

**-Si supongo que tienes que hacerlo después de todo es tu novio. **

**-Rinto no es mi novio es mi hermano- dije algo molesta.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

-¿Rinto es tu hermano?-pregunto Miku sorprendida.

-Sí que acaso nadie nota el parecido cabello rubio, ojos azules, los pasadores en el cabello y ambos amamos las naranjas- dije desesperada.

-En eso tiene razón son muy parecidos y siempre llegan y se van juntos ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Luka pensando todo bien.

Cuando termino el receso decidí pasar al baño sola y cuando salí choque con una persona no la reconocí al principio hasta que vi sus ojos azules idénticos a los míos supe que se trataba de Rinto.

-Hola nii-san

-Hola pequeña ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-pregunto preocupado mi hermano pero cuando iba a responder a su lado derecho pude ver a una chica rubia de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo con su fleco alborotado como el de Len, su ojos verde esmeralda, delgada y un poco más alta que yo llevaba el uniforme de deportes que consistía en un pants de color azul, una playera blanca, una sudadera azul, sus tenis blancos y en sus manos llevaba una raqueta.

-Si estoy bien Rinto no me paso nada.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Cuando iba caminando al salón escuche la voz de Rin y Rinto así que decidí acercarme hasta que escuche también la voz de Lenka preguntando si Rin estaba bien ¿le abra pasado algo?

-Hola Lenka ¿Paso algo?-pregunte preocupado.

-Hola Len, no pasa nada es solo que Rinto choco con ella y se preocupó pero creo que está bien- dijo Lenka muy tranquila volteando a ver a Rin- Por cierto mi nombre es Lenka Kagene soy prima de Len.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Rin Kagamine hermana de Rinto.

-Rinto me gustaría preguntarte algo-le dije bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Len cierto?-me pregunto Rinto no muy seguro.

-Si bueno es que me gustaría pedirte permiso para salir con Rin- en cuanto Rinto escucho eso cambio su semblante a uno más serio- pero como tampoco quería que tú te preocuparas quería ver si también querías ir con nosotros. Seriamos tú, Lenka, Rin y yo.

-A mi si me gustaría ir Len ¿Tu iras Rinto?- dijo Lenka muy entusiasmada.

-N no lo sé Lenka ¿A ti te gustaría ir pequeña?-le pregunto un sonrojado Rinto a Rin.

-S si onii chan.

-Está bien Len entonces los vemos en el parque y ya que vas en el mismo salón que Rin te la encargo- me dijo Rinto viendo la hora y alejándose con mi prima.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

No puedo creerlo es la primera vez que Rinto me deja salir con alguien creo que tendré que agradecerle a Lenka después cuando me di cuenta ya nos dirigíamos a salón el silencio que había entre Len y yo no era incomodo al contrario se sentía bien pero después de un rato Len rompió ese silencio.

-Oye Rin.

-Dime Len.

-¿Crees que tu hermano me odie?- me pregunto algo ¿asustado?

-Mmmmm no no lo creo Len apenas si te conoce no tendría porque.

-Ya veo es que a veces te sobreprotege demasiado.

-¿Eh? Es eso se debe a que hace dos años paso algo y Rinto desde entonces es más cuidadoso con algunas cosas en especial cuando se trata de que salga con alguien- le respondí recordando ese día.

-¿Tan malo fue ese día?-pregunto curioso.

-Pues veras hace dos años Rinto y yo no éramos tan cercanos él tenía sus amigos y yo a los míos a veces sus amigos me invitaban a fiestas o a salir mucho y a Rinto no le molestaba hasta que….

* * *

**Flashback**

**2 años atrás**

**-Oye Rinto **

**-Dime **

**-Akaito ya vino por mi iremos al cine regreso al rato**

**-Está bien vete con cuidado **

**Al salir de mi casa vi a Akaito él ya me estaba esperando afuera así que nos fuimos directo al cine, la película estuvo muy graciosa me divertí mucho pero ya era algo tarde al principio pensamos en tomar un taxi pero al ver que no pasaba ninguno para que no se hiciera más tarde empezamos a caminar, cuando doblamos a la derecha en una calle había unos hombres borrachos. Los ignoramos y pasamos de largo pero ellos ya nos venían siguiendo así que decidimos acelerar el paso cuando Akaito vio que estaban más cerca de nosotros me dijo que corriera y le hice caso logre esconderme y le llame a Rinto el cual salió a buscarme casi en seguida. **

**-Rin ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Akaito?- pregunto preocupado al verme llorando.**

**-Y yo n no lo se Rinto él me dijo que corriera y le hice caso pero estoy muy preocupada- le respondí llorando. **

**-Rin cálmate ven vamos a buscarlo- dijo Rinto mientras tomaba mi mano.**

**Al llegar al lugar en donde Akaito me había dicho que corriera lo encontramos en el piso con muchos golpes y estaba sangrando del estómago al parecer lo habían apuñalado Rinto al ver esto no dudo en llamar a una ambulancia cuando llegamos ambos subimos junto con Akaito y cuando llegamos al hospital lo metieron a urgencias.**

**En el hospital**

**-Rinto estoy preocupada ¿Estará bien?**

**-Rin lo estará pero de ahora en adelante tu no saldrás sola ve como termino Akaito por protegerte no me gustaría que la próxima vez fueras tu Rin- me dijo muy preocupado comprendía lo que sentía así que no me moleste.**

**-Esta bien Rinto.**

**-Disculpen ¿ustedes son los que vinieron con el joven de cabello rojo?- pregunto un doctor era alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés.**

**-Si somos nosotros ¿Paso algo?- respondió Rinto preocupado.**

**-No su amigo esta bien pero tendrán que venir sus padres por el-respondió el doctor más tranquilo.**

**-Esta bien yo les llamo para que vengan- respondió Rinto más relajado al saber que él estaba bien.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y desde entonces Rinto no me deja salir sola no es nada personal contigo Len.

-Creo que lo entiendo Rin si le hubiera pasado algo así a Lenka creo que sería igual que Rinto ya que ella y yo crecimos como hermanos- dijo Len siendo bastante comprensivo con la actitud de mi hermano.

-Gracias por entenderlo Len.

-No te preocupes si, si Rinto no puede cuidarte entonces yo lo hare por el- en la mirada de Len se podía ver seguridad y determinación, por alguna extraña razón me sentí demasiado segura al verlo así.

Creo que me empiezo a enamorar de Len pero por alguna razón no siento que este bien eso ¿Qué tal sino siente lo mismo por mí? Entonces ¿Qué hare?

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo tres espero que fuera de su agrado, si fue así por favor dejen reviews y si no quieren al menos un follow eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar con mi historia y si tienen alguna opinión o quisieran que agregara algo eso ayudaría bastante y bueno este capítulo está dedicado para uno de mis amigos y padre llamado Charly que me pidió que hiciera más dramático este capítulo así que si no les gusto cúlpenlo a él.**

**También para mis dos mejores amigas Eli y Yat en las cuales me inspire para la parte de Luka, Miku y Gumi ya que siempre que hablamos de cosas así reaccionan de la misma manera.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mi vida contigo_

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo anterior y que también explicara algunas cosas como por qué Rinto es tan sobreprotector con Rin. Bueno si les gusto el capítulo anterior probablemente este también les gustara ya que es la continuación del otro así que….**

**¡Empecemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.4. La cita.**

**Len POV:**

Cuando Rin me conto lo que le había pasado 2 años atrás me sentí muy frustrado ya que yo no pude estar ahí para ayudarla pero ahora que puedo hacerlo me gustaría poder protegerla de todo y todos también comprendo un poco lo que debe sentir Rinto ya que al parecer es la única familia que tiene así que decidí hacerle una promesa.

-Creo que lo entiendo Rin si le hubiera pasado algo así a Lenka creo que sería igual que Rinto ya que ella y yo crecimos como hermanos- le dije siendo bastante comprensivo con la actitud de su hermano.

-Gracias por entenderlo Len.

-No te preocupes si, si Rinto no puede cuidarte entonces yo lo hare por el- en mi mirada se podía ver seguridad y determinación.

-Gra gracias Len- me dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno Rin ya vámonos- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba al salón después de todo Rinto me la encargo.

**En el salón**

-¿Dónde estaban? Las clases están por comenzar- dijo Luka preocupada.

-N nos encontramos a mi hermano.

-Y también a mi prima- respondí fríamente.

-Bueno todos a sus lugares- dijo Kiyoteru-sensei.

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre y también los días pasaron muy rápido y en estos pude saber más cosas de Rin como que sus papas por lo general están de viaje, ama las naranjas, su color favorito es el naranja, perdió la memoria en un accidente y que a Rinto no le gusta que la acompañe a casa cuando el tiene que quedarse a sus clases de guitarra pero creo que después de todo no le caigo tan mal.

**Viernes por la tarde**

Íbamos caminando hacia su casa después de todo Rinto de nuevo se había quedado a tomar sus clases, ella se veía realmente hermosa el sol iluminándola la hacía ver como un ángel con sus lindos cabellos rubios enmarcando su rostro, sus orbes azules que demostraban lo tímida y amable que era y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre me dedicaba cuando estaba feliz. Amaba a esta chica era hermosa, inteligente, adorable y cuando cantaba sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago no podía dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

-Le Len ¿por qué me miras tanto?-me pregunto sonrojada.

-Lo siento Rin es que te veías muy linda- le respondí sonrojado.

-¿E en serio piensas eso Len?

-Cla claro que si Rin.

-Gra gracias bu bueno ya llegamos- dijo bastante nerviosa.

-Entonces te veo mañana Rin- dije acercándome hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-S si Len y gracias por traerme.

-No te preocupes te dije que te cuidaría siempre y más cuando Rinto tenga cosas que hacer-le dije mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio Len?

-Claro Rin

Después de que Rin entro a su casa yo me fui a la mía, estaba muy feliz faltaba muy poco para que fuera mañana y ya quería pasar todo el día con ella, claro que también estarían Rinto y Lenka pero eso no importaba en cuanto estuviera con ella y fuera feliz nada más importaba.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Bueno ya que Rinto no esta hare la comida después mis deberes de la escuela y terminare de desempacar mis cosas. Y así pase la mayor parte de mi día hasta que Rinto llego.

-Ya llegue- grito Rinto desde la puerta.

-Ya voy Rinto- grite bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

-Rin ten más cuidado ¿Qué tal si te caes y te lastimas?- pregunto Rinto preocupado.

-No te preocupes estoy bien ven vamos a la cocina para que comas algo.

-Gracias Rin espera ¿tu cocinaste?-pregunto Rinto con miedo.

-Si cocine pero quedo bien y no hice desastres ni queme nada como la última vez.

-Está bien- dijo Rinto desconfiado, tomo asiento en la mesa y espero a que le sirviera la comida. Cuando la vio no pudo creer que la había hecho yo, era un estofado tenia papas, zanahorias y carne.

-¿Te gusto Rinto?- pregunte feliz al ver su cara.

-Si Rin te quedo muy bien pero ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

-Pu pues desde la última vez que cocine mamá decidió mandarme a clases de cocina algunos días- le explique a Rinto recordando lo que paso la última vez.

-Entiendo por qué lo hizo como olvidar ese día- dijo riendo por lo que había pasado.

**FLASHBACK **

**1 año atrás**

**-Rin me harías un favor- dijo mi madre mientras arreglaba unos papeles.**

**-Claro ¿Cuál?**

**-¿Podrías calentar la sopa en la estufa?**

**-Si mamá**

**5 minutos después**

**-Rin ¿qué has hecho? Solo tenías que prender la lumbre no quemar las cortinas ¿Cómo paso esto?- grito mi madre encolerizada.**

**-Etto bueno me dijiste que pusiera la sopa a calentar y eso hice prendí la lumbre pero el trapo estaba cerca así que se quemó más bien se prendió y lo lleve al fregadero pero sin querer lo puse cerca de las cortinas y pues se prendieron también y Rinto bajo corriendo diciendo que olía a quemado y después entraron ustedes y me ayudaron a apagarlo.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Jajaja aun no entiendo cómo pudiste casi quemarnos vivos solo por poner a calentar sopa- me dijo Rinto casi llorando de la risa.

-Déjame Rinto- le dije molesta mientras inflaba mis mejillas y lo veía feo.

-Ya no te enojes pequeña ven- dijo abriendo sus brazos para que fuera a abrazarlo.

-Esta bien onii-chan- dije abrazándolo.

-Bueno Rin ya que al parecer hiciste todos los deberes y es viernes ¿te gustaría ver una película conmigo?

-Si

Al terminar la película ambos subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos a descansar ya que al parecer sería un día bastante ocupado. Por fin seria sábado y estaría con Len todo el día y no sabía que me pondría pero eso lo pensaría mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 10 am y como de costumbre me levante, tome una ducha, me vestí, tendí mi cama, arregle mi habitación, revise mis correos y baje a almorzar con Rinto.

-Buenos días onii-chan- dije bastante feliz ya quería ver a Len.

-Buenos días pequeña ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-Se debe a que después de mucho tiempo podre salir Rinto y eso me hace feliz.

-No será porque más bien te gusta Len o ¿sí?- pregunto Rinto con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-Cla claro que no- dije nerviosa.

-Bueno yo que tú ya me iba arreglando porque según mi reloj ya son las 12:30 y los veríamos a la 1 en el parque- dijo Rinto mientras veía su reloj.

-Por dios Rinto ya se me hizo tarde porque no me avisas

Después de eso subí a mi cuarto saque una falda blanca, una blusa naranja, unos zapatos bajos blancos y un suéter naranja ya que hacia un poco de frio. Termine de vestirme y arregle mi cabello me hice unos pequeños caireles en las puntas coloque mi listón blanco como siempre al igual que mis pasadores en el flequillo y baje las escaleras.

-Pequeña te ves hermosa- dijo mi hermano sorprendido.

-Gra gracias onii-chan-dije bastante sonrojada.

-Bueno vámonos.

No tardamos casi nada en llegar al parque, en cuanto entramos pude divisar la rubia cabellera de Len atada en su típica coleta cuando lo vi sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho así que aparte la vista y al hacer esto pude ver a Lenka de espaldas parecía que hablaban de algo así que decidimos acercarnos.

* * *

**Len POV: **

Escuche pasos acercarse así que decidí darme la vuelta para ver quién era, cuando vi que era Rin creí que había muerto se veía hermosa parecía un ángel no podía apartar mi vista de ella creí que estábamos solo los dos hasta que recordé que tanto Rinto como Lenka se encontraban ahí.

-Rin te ves hermosa- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces hasta que me percate de la mirada asesina de Rinto.

-Gra gracias Len-dijo Rin muy sonrojada.

-Ho hola Lenka te ves muy bien así- le dijo Rinto a mi prima.

-Gra gracias Rinto- respondió Lenka bastante sonrojada por el cumplido.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí ¿les parece si vamos por un helado?- dije sin apartar la vista de Rin.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿De qué quieres tu helado Rin?- pregunte tomando su mano mientras Rinto me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Ammmm ¿crees que tengan de naranja?- pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Supongo que sí, si tienen de banana ¿porque no habría de naranja?

-Entonces uno de naranja y tu Rinto ¿quieres uno de naranja?- le pregunto Rin a su hermano tiernamente lo cual al parecer lo relajo.

-Si pequeña ¿Y tú Lenka?- le pregunto nervioso a mi prima.

-Quiere uno de banana-le conteste a Rinto sin prestarle mucha atención lo cual hizo que me viera peor.

-SI Rinto uno de banana.

-Esta bien quédense aquí ya volvemos- les dije mientras nos alejábamos

**Con Rinto y el heladero**

-Len ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo Rinto muy serio.

-Si ¿qué sucede?

-¿Te gusta Rin?- pregunto ¿divertido?

-Pu pues veras si la verdad si me gusta, me gusta desde que la conocí hace 6 años-le dije seriamente.

-¿Desde hace 6 años?-pregunto Rinto tratando de recordar.

-Si bueno yo la conocí cuando éramos pequeños aquí en el parque pero ella se fue y no regreso a jugar conmigo cuando me di cuenta no podía dejar de pensar en ella-dije algo triste.

-Ya veo así que realmente te gusta mi hermana- me dijo pensativo.

-Si la verdad es que si me gusta y mucho quiero protegerla y cuidarla siempre y más cuando tú no puedas- le respondí con determinación.

-Esta bien Len entonces tienes mi permiso para salir con ella el problema será si ella te acepta- dijo Rinto sonriendo más.

* * *

Después de pedir los helados regresamos con ellas hablaban muy animadamente parecía que se divertían juntas y al ver que a Rinto le gustaba mi prima decidí dejarlos solos un rato y llevarme a Rin a un lugar más alejado donde había columpios.

-Ven Rin por ahí hay una banca-dije señalando una banca de madera pintada de color blanco.

-S si Len

-Creo que a Rinto le gusta mi prima- die tomando asiento en la banca.

-Bu bueno si a Rinto le gusta bastante Lenka no deja de hablar de ella ni un segundo creo que más bien se enamoró.

-¿Y tú Rin?

-¿Yo que Len?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Te has enamorado?-pregunte curioso y divertido por su actitud.

-N no Len pero si me ha gustado alguien ¿Y tú?

-Yo si me enamore una vez de hecho sigo estándolo y cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella- le dije sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto curiosa y ¿triste?

-Si es muy bonita la conocí hace seis años justamente en este parque, estaba sentada muy triste en ese columpio- dije señalando el columpio naranja bastante gastado.

-Ya veo debe de ser muy bonita para que sigas así de enamorado de ella.

-Si es hermosa- dije sonriendo aún más al verla.

-¿Y es tu novia?- pregunto aún más curiosa y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Jajaja no Rin si me gustaría que lo fuera pero ella no me recuerda-dije triste por esa realidad.

-Que feo Len-dijo abrazándome.

-Bueno no importa eso ahora quieres ir a los columpios-dije olvidándome de eso y recordando que estaba aquí conmigo y que la haría feliz.

-Si Len-dijo mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Hoy haría que fuera el mejor día de su vida talvez ella no me recuerde y no sienta lo mismo que yo pero con tal de estar con ella y seguir viendo esas sonrisas tan hermosas soy capaz de cualquier cosa sería capaz incluso de morir por ella.

**Rin POV: **

Pobre Len debe de ser horrible para el estar enamorado tanto tiempo de alguien y que no te recuerde pero no entiendo que es esta rara sensación en mi pecho ¿Porque duele tanto? Serán lo que llaman celos no estoy muy segura pero duele mucho.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo gracias por leer no olviden dejar reviews o un follow. La parte en que Rin quema las cortinas está inspirada en uno de mis amigos llamado Fernando ya que una vez le paso algo así y sinceramente se me hizo muy gracioso espero que a ustedes les parezca igual o más gracioso que a mi aun que decidí modificarlo espero que fuera de su agrado y que sigan leyendo mi historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mi vida contigo_

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior y ya que había tenido un problema para terminarlo primero me enferme luego tuve falta de inspiración y al final se fue la luz pero bueno por fin después de todo lo que paso lo pude terminar y aquí esta otro capítulo que lo disfruten.**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.5. Tragame tierra.**

**Lunes por la mañana, casa de los Kagamine**

-Rin cariño levántate- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, era una voz realmente dulce y amable.

-Ya voy mamá- respondió una rubia que acababa de despertar- Espera ¿mamá?

-Si Rin soy yo, ya sal de la cama y arréglate en lo que yo hago el desayuno te espero abajo-dijo soltando una sonrisa divertida un mujer.

**Rin POV:**

No puedo crearlo mi mamá regreso de viaje espero que estaba vez se quede más tiempo con nosotros, lo máximo que se llega a quedar es un mes, deje de pensar en eso, tome mi uniforme y mis zapatos, empecé a vestirme y cuando termine me acerque a mi tocador cepille mi cabello, me coloque mi listón blanco y lo acomode en mi típico moño para después colocar los pasadores en mi flequillo. Después de arreglarme salí de mi cuarto encontrando a Rinto sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa Rinto?- le pregunte bajando las escaleras.

-Si tú no me fuiste a despertar ni estas cocinando entonces ¿Quién es?- dijo asustado.

-Rinto ¿quién es la única mujer aparte de mí que tiene llaves de esta casa?- le pregunte con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pu pues mamá ¿no?- pregunto sonrojado- Espera ¿mamá regreso?-pregunto sorprendido.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina escuchamos otra voz además de la de ella, al principio creí que sería papá pero al entrar me sorprendí al verlo ahí sentado en la mesa charlando con mi madre.

-Bu buenos días mamá.

-Rin que bueno que ya bajaste.

-¿Qué hace Len aquí?- pregunto Rinto mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerador.

-Yo lo invite a pasar- dijo nuestra madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rinto asombrado.

-Estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa, lo vi desde la ventana así que salí y le pregunte que a quien buscaba y me dijo que a Rin- dijo mi madre viéndome con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-S si algo así paso-dijo Len nervioso.

-¿Y a que viniste Len?- pregunto Rinto con su actitud de hermano sobreprotector.

* * *

**Len POV:**

La mamá de Rin me agrado se parece mucho a ella tienen los mismos ojos azules que demuestran ternura y bondad y su cabello rubio igual de brillante, ella es un poco más alta pero aun así Rin es idéntica a su madre además la señora Kagamine se me hace conocida de algún lado, deben de ser alucinaciones mías también me pregunto si Rinto se parecerá a su padre.

-A pues y yo vine a ver si Rin quería que la acompañara a la escuela-dije bastante nervioso.

-Si me gustaría Len-dijo Rin tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Yo creo que eso no se va a poder hoy-dijo su madre con una sonrisa más amplia.

-¿Por qué mamá? -pregunto Rinto curioso.

-Por qué hoy los llevare a la escuela así que siéntense a desayunar-dijo su madre sirviéndoles unos hotcakes a sus hijos- ¿tú no quieres desayunar Len?

-N no gracias señora Kagamine.

-Ya te dije que me llames Lily, Len ¿no te gustaría cenar con nosotros hoy?

-No quiero ser una molestia señora-dije apenado.

-No lo eres Len además me gustaría que mi esposo León te conociera hoy el también regresa de viaje-dijo más emocionada.

-Esta bien señora le preguntare a mi madre-dije viendo como Rin y Rinto se levantaban y dejaban sus platos en el fregadero.

-Bueno ya se nos hizo tarde suban al auto para que nos vayamos- dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y salía de la casa con nosotros atrás.

Todos salimos de la casa, en la entrada se encontraba estacionado un mercedes convertible hermoso de color rojo supongo que era el de su madre ya que este sonó cuando su madre oprimió uno de los botones para abrir las puertas.

-Niños suban atrás-dijo su madre.

-Mamá ¿volviste a cambiar de auto?- pregunto Rinto mientras observaba el nuevo auto de su madre.

-Si ¿no es hermoso?

-Me encanta-dijo Rin subiendo al auto.

Como a los 10 minutos llegamos a la escuela ya que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa, al llegar todos se nos quedaron viendo supongo que es lógico nunca nadie había visto a los hermanos Kagamine en auto y mucho menos en uno así y por supuesto sin mi como acompañante.

-Gracias por traernos mamá- dijeron Rinto y Rin al unísono despidiéndose de Lily.

-Gracias por traerme señora.

-No hay de que niños y tu Len pídele permiso a tu madre nos vemos más tarde hijos-dijo Lily despidiéndose de los tres.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Este día será hermoso primero mamá regreso de viaje después invito a Len a cenar, compro un nuevo auto y nos trajo a la escuela, el problema es que ahora todos nos miran a Rinto y a mí como la primera vez que llegamos aquí.

-Rin te veo en el receso-grito Rinto alejándose.

-Ven Rin vamos al salón-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

-Claro Len.

-Oye Len- escuche que alguien se acercaba a nosotros y Len se detuvo al escuchar su nombre así que hice lo mismo y me di la vuelta encontrándome con una chica su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura era rubio y con caireles, más alta que Len y yo y tenía los ojos azules.

-Dime Seuu- respondió Len fríamente a la chica rubia.

-Bu bueno quería saber si a ti y a tu novia les gustaría ir a la fiesta que daré este viernes-dijo la rubia muy amigable.

-Para empezar Rin no es mi novia y no sé si podré ir, ni si me quiera acompañar-respondió Len de forma más fría e indiferente.

-Entonces ¿sigues disponible? ¿Te gustaría ir como mi pareja?- pregunto la rubia de forma coqueta. Esta chica empezaba a desagradarme.

-Mira Seuu creo que ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ya te he dicho que no me interesas de esa forma ni tu ni otra chica que conozcas, creo que ya les había explicado que hay solo una persona que me interesa que antes no estaba en esta escuela pero ahora que está aquí no perderé mi oportunidad y la conquistare- dijo Len de forma fría y determinada se veía muy lindo así. Espera que estás pensando Rin él dijo que no le interesaba nadie que ella conociera y que ella ahora estaba en la escuela.

-¡RIN!- escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-Perdón ¿me hablabas Len?- pregunte sonrojada.

-Te estaba diciendo que ya tenemos que entrar ¿En qué pensabas pequeña?- pregunto preocupado.

-En la cena de esta noche Len solo eso ¿Crees que te dejen ir?

-Yo creo que sí pero primero tengo que pedir permiso.

Al llegar al salón todos estaban hablando de algo parecía un chisme o algo así espero que no tenga que ver conmigo. Pero que equivocada estaba.

-Miren ahí vienen Rin y Len- grito Miki.

-Rin el carro en el que llegaron ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Piko curioso.

-S si bueno de mi madre- dije bastante nerviosa sería un largo día.

-Es hermoso Rin ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- pregunto Neru.

-Etto Lily y León Kagamine- dije preocupada ya que mis padres eran famosos y no quería que me trataran diferente por eso.

-¿Tu padre es el empresario León Kagamine?- volvió a preguntar Neru sorprendida.

-¿Y tu madre la famosa cantante Lily Kagamine?- pregunto mi amiga Luka asombrada.

-Si ellos son mis padres.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber esto incluso Len quien ya había hablado con mi madre al parecer no se había dado cuenta de quién era ella.

-Entonces ¿Conociste a tu suegra Len?- grito alguien al parecer era Kaito, en cuanto escuche eso no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate al igual que Len de seguro estaba enojado.

-E ella y yo- Len no podía ni hablar de lo enojado que se debía de encontrar así que hable por ambos.

-Len y yo solo somos amigos- grite todavía sonrojada.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Cuando escuche lo que Kaito había gritado no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate y comenzar a balbucear cosas sin sentido además no podía creer que los padres de Rin fueran tan famosos eso explica el auto nuevo pero ¿porque vivirían en una casa tan pequeña? Por suerte Meiko-sensei llego antes de que alguien empezara a preguntar cosas de más.

-Todos silencio y a sus lugares- se escuchó la fuerte e inconfundible voz de Meiko-sensei y todos hicimos lo que pidió y así pasamos una hora tocando instrumentos hasta que- Bueno ahora todos busquen una pareja para cantar.

-Ammm ¿Rin te gustaría ser mi pareja?-pregunte tímido.

-Claro Len- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que todos tienen pareja les iré dando las canciones, Miku y Kaito cantaran cantarella y así siguió hasta llegar a nuestros nombres Rin y Len cantaran juvenil.

Al terminar las clases le pedí a Rin que se quedara conmigo para hablar de cuando ensayaríamos y en dónde.

-Entonces Rin hoy empezamos.

-Si Len.

-Te veo más tarde- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver a Kaito decidí quedarme con él fue mi segundo error del día ya que comenzó a interrogarme.

-Entonces Len ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Rin?- pregunto Kaito curioso a veces parecía chica.

-Bastante bien comimos helado, hablamos, me conto más de su vida en Inglaterra y nos divertimos mucho.

-Vaya Len parece que te divertiste mucho con chibi-Rin.

-Si demasiado creo que cada vez me enamoro más de ella- dije soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Len esa chica cada vez te tiene más tonto- dijo Kaito mientras reía.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

-Entonces Rin cuéntanos que paso el sábado con Lenny- dijo Miku con sonrisa pícara.

-Etto bu bueno bien me divertí mucho y creo que recordé algo de mi infancia.

-¿En serio? ¿Que fue?- pregunto Gumi curiosa.

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos **_

_**-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia**_

_**-Vamos pequeña**_

_**-Si Rinto **_

_**\- ¿Rin ya te vas? ¿Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?**_

_**-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo, Len adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Entonces ¿tú y Len se conocen desde niños?- pregunto Luka sorprendida.

-Al parecer si pero no lo recuerdo muy bien- dije triste.

-¿Y si le preguntas?- pregunto Miku.

-Si eso hare hoy en la cena.

-¿Cena?- preguntaron las tres confundidas.

-Si es que mi mamá lo invito a cenar hoy y además practicaremos la canción en mi casa.

-Ya hasta parecen una pareja Rin- dijo Gumi mientras reía ligeramente haciendo que todas riéramos y yo me sonrojara.

**Después de receso**

-Rin- escuche mi nombre así que me di la vuelta.

-Hola Len ¿pasa algo?- pregunte preocupada hasta que vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Le acabo de llamar a mi mamá para pedirle permiso.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Dijo que si

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿te iras con Rinto y conmigo?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Si yo creo que sí, así que pasaremos toda la tarde juntos- dijo Len con sonrisa pícara lo cual me hizo ruborizar.

-Len baka- dije ruborizada y molesta.

-Era solo una broma Rin no te enojes además Rinto estará ahí y supongo que tu mamá también no te podría hacer nada- respondió tranquilo.

-Si bueno entonces te veo a la salida- dije mientras me alejaba con una sonrisa.

**En el salón**

-Rin ven a sentarte con nosotros- grito Miki desde el otro lado del salón.

-S si- me acerque a ellos tímida.

-Rin ¿nos contarías más sobre tus padres?- dijo Neru entusiasmada.

-Talvez Rin no quiere hablar de eso- dijo Gumi molesta al verme tan incómoda.

-Deberías de meterte en tus propios asuntos Megpoid- dijo Neru molesta.

-Cállate Akita y no molestes a Rin- dijo Luka a la defensiva.

* * *

**Len POV: **

Cuando llegue al salón escuche muchos gritos al entrar vi a Miku siendo agarrada por Kaito y a Gumi por Mikuo al principio no entendía que pasaba hasta que vi a mi pequeña Rin rodeada por todos y a Neru y Miki gritándoles a Miku, Gumi y Luka.

-Ya basta todos ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- grite enojado por cómo estaban tratando a _MI _Rin.

-Miki y Neru incomodaron a Rin- dijo Miku con tono infantil.

-¿Que le hicieron a _MI_ Rin?- dije bastante molesto.

-Solo le preguntamos sobre sus padres- respondieron Miki y Neru al unísono.

-¿Qué no vieron que la incomodaban? Discúlpense con ella.

-Lo sentimos Rin-chan no fue nuestra intensión- dijeron al unísono.

-Len yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo Neru sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Seuu?

-No- respondí fríamente.

-¿Pe pero porque?-pregunto Neru nerviosa y enojada.

-Porque como le dije a Seuu y ahora a ti la persona que estaba esperando desde hace 6 años esta aquí de nuevo y no perderé mi oportunidad para conquistarla y ya no molesten a Rin por cierto ¿dónde está?- pregunte buscando a esa pequeña rubia que tanto amaba.

-A aquí Len-dijo Rin sonrojada y así se veía más linda.

-Ven Rin vamos a sentarnos- dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos.

El día transcurrió normal y como de costumbre yo no podía apartar la vista de esa pequeña rubia, era tan linda, tierna, hermosa, era todo un ángel pero también me ponía nervioso la idea de conocer a su padre después de todo es el empresario Kagamine muchos dicen que da miedo cuando esta enojado y que tal si no aceptaba que fuera amigo de su hija eso no sería bueno.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo espero que les gustara y perdón por el retraso ya explique qué paso. Por favor dejen reviews y si no les gusta escribir aunque sea un follow eso ayudaría para saber si les gusta la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mi vida contigo

**Bueno para empezar quería decirles que lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo anterior y en compensación esta vez serán dos o tres y espero que les gusten.**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.6. La cena.**

**Rin POV: **

Por fin era la última clase ya quería regresar a casa tenía hambre, sueño y solo quería descansar cómodamente en mi sala. El sonido del timbre anunciando el fin de las clases me saco de mis pensamientos, tome mis cosas, me apresure a guardarlas y después salí de salón.

-Rin ¿esperaremos a Rinto en la puerta?- pregunto Len con una linda sonrisa.

-Sí creo que tenía algo que hacer y tardaría un poco pero si quieres podemos adelantarnos- le conteste algo cansada.

-Rin ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto tocando mi frente haciendo que me sonrojara.

-S si es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Segura? Es que estas un poco roja de las mejillas puede ser temperatura- pregunto preocupado.

-N no es eso estoy bien solo tengo sueño- dije cubriendo mis mejillas sonrojadas por su cercanía.

\- Esta bien- dijo Len no muy seguro.

Después de 10 minutos Rinto llego corriendo creyendo que lo habíamos dejado solo y en cuanto vio a Len tomando mi mano no pudo evitar ponerse en su modo de hermano sobreprotector y ver a Len como si quisiera matarlo.

-Rin ¿Por qué Len está tomando tu mano?- pregunto Rinto molesto.

-E es que.

-L lo que pasa es que quería ver que tan pequeñas eran las manos de Rin en comparación a las mías- dijo Len nervioso.

-Bueno no importa vamos a casa- dijo Rinto tomando mi mano y acercándome hacia el para así comenzar a caminar.

-Ri Rinto no respiro ¿podrías soltarme aunque sea un poco? - dije con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-Perdón Rin.

-Creo que estas siendo demasiado sobreprotector Rinto, tu hermana y yo solo somos amigos.

-Sé que esas no son tus intenciones con _Mi_ dulce Rin.

¿_Mi_ dulce Rin? ¿Desde cuando Rinto me llama así? y ¿a qué intenciones se refiere?, Len y yo solo somos amigos además a él le gusta alguien más ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esa presión en mi pecho?

-Rin- escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Dime Rinto.

-Llegamos desde hace 5 minutos ¿no piensas entrar pequeña?- pregunto Rinto preocupado.

-Cla claro.

-Rin ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto Len preocupado por mi forma de actuar.

-Si Len ven vamos a comer.

Entramos a la cocina y mi madre estaba cocinando, llevaba un delantal de color amarillo el cual Rinto y yo usamos cuando hacíamos de comer algo laborioso.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola señora- dijo Len cortésmente.

-Hola niños vayan a sentarse la comida estará lista en un momento, Rin ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar la comida? Y Rinto ¿podrías acomodar la mesa?

-Si mamá- dijimos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

* * *

**Rinto POV: **

Rin llevaba todo el día rara, parecía distraída y cansada talvez solo tenga hambre y sueño pero y ¿y si ese shota le hizo algo? yo lo mato. Creo que a veces tienen razón puedo ser un poco sobreprotector pero no lo puedo evitar es mi hermana pequeña además después de lo de Akaito, la fama de nuestros padres y lo linda que es se me hace imposible ignorarlo.

-Len ¿qué intensiones tienes con mi hermana?- pregunte serio mientras acomodaba la mesa.

-Tu bien sabes que yo realmente quiero a Rin como mi novia pero si ella no me acepta con ser su amigo me basta- me dijo bastante serio.

-¿Tanto la quieres?- pregunte terminando de colocar la mesa con su ayuda.

-Si Rinto y entiendo porque eres tan sobreprotector con ella.

-Rinto ya siéntate- dijo Rin algo cansada entregándome mi plato.

-Gracias pequeña.

Después de comer los tres nos pusimos a hacer las tareas y yo le ayude a lavar los platos a mi madre mientras ellos practicaban su canción para la clase de música, no quería dejarlos solos pero mi mamá había dicho que no fuera tan sobreprotector con ella y que Len era buena persona también dijo que si a él le gustaba mi hermana no podía entrometerme si ella le correspondía.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Se me había pasado muy rápido la tarde con Len entre risas, bromas y juegos, por el momento estábamos practicando la canción juvenil para la clase de música la letra no era difícil de aprender pero se me dificultaba un poco cantar algunas partes muy agudas en las cuales Len me ayudaba para mejorarlas.

-_Quiero ya descubrir. que es lo que siento yo por ti.__Si tú me abrazas no me iré__y sin voltearme te diré__: __Una tierna velada, tendrás tú junto a mí, amor_\- cante mientras Len me abrazaba lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

-_El amor es algo raro y también loco__. La__ mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco__. __Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto. Y No me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar.__Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar__, n__o tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad__.__Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí__Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré_\- canto tomando mis manos y acercándose mucho a mí.

-Creo que ya fue mucho por hoy Len- dije alejándome de él y deteniendo la música.

-Si ya deberíamos de descansar.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua por favor.

-Esta bien entonces ahorita vengo.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Al ensayar con Rin y hacer los pasos que habíamos quedado no pude evitar sentirme nervioso y sonrojarme un poco pero es que se veía tan linda con sus expresiones de sorpresa y su cara sonrojada. Cuando terminamos ella se fue a la cocina y yo me quede en la sala era algo grande, tenía tres sillones uno era individual y los otros dos eran más grandes los tres eran de color beige, una mesa de centro de madera, las paredes eran de color rosa pálido, había un mueble donde se encontraba una pantalla y una consola de videojuegos, en otro mueble se encontraban muchas fotos de los Kagamine y en ellas había una que llamo mi atención más de lo normal así que la tome y la observe.

-¿Qué haces?- escuche la dulce voz de Rin.

-¿Eres tú?- pregunte ignorando su pregunta.

-Si- respondió algo seca.

-¿Y ellos?- pregunte señalando a dos chicos que rodeaban sus hombros con su brazo, uno era rubio de ojos ámbar se parecía a Neru y el otro tenía el cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos y llevaba una bufanda roja como la de Kaito se parecían mucho.

-El rubio se llama Nero y el de cabello rojo es Akaito- dijo algo triste al mencionar al último.

-Akaito ¿Es tu novio?- pregunte temeroso por su respuesta.

-Antes del accidente si- dijo secamente- Ten te traje agua de limón.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo en lo que esta la cena?- pregunto más tranquila.

-Claro.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de jugar con Len y ganarle unas tres veces me sentí mejor la verdad recordar a Akaito aún me duele pero con la compañía de Len me siento mejor. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que habíamos dejado de jugar y nos pusimos a ver la tv, hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose así que me dirigí a la entrada hasta que lo vi.

-¡Papá!- grite emocionada al verlo.

-Cariño ¿Cómo han estado? ¿No quemaste la cocina de nuevo cierto?- pregunto divertido.

-Estamos bien papá y no he quemado nada.

-¿Y Rinto y tu madre?

-Rinto está en la cocina ayudando a mamá con la cena y papá quería presentarte a alguien.

-Claro ¿a quién cariño?

-Bueno papá- dije acercándome a la sala en donde él estaba- Él es Len.

* * *

**Len POV:**

-Mucho gusto León Kagamine- dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla.

-El gusto es mío señor mi nombre es Len Kasane- respondí estrechando su mano.

-¿Eres hijo de Ted Kasane?

-Sí señor.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo Ted es uno de mis socios.

-Estaba enterado de eso señor Kagamine.

-Dime León- dijo sonriendo la verdad Rinto no se parecía mucho a él.

**En la cena:**

-Y dime Len ¿cómo conociste a mis hijos?- pregunto el señor Kagamine con interés.

-Bueno a Rin la conocí 6 años atrás en un parque y jugamos pero luego ella se fue con Rinto y cuando la volví a ver que fue cuando ella llego a mi salón la reconocí al instante por ese moño blanco que usa en su cabello.

-¿No es adorable León?- dijo la señora Kagamine con una sonrisa.

-Si bastante Lily- dijo el señor Kagamine riendo.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Me sentí muy avergonzada al escuchar eso, no creí que Len fuera ese niño al cual recordé el sábado.

-Len cuéntanos ¿cómo vas en la escuela?- le pregunto mi padre a Len.

-Bueno tengo los mejores promedios y algunas veces doy asesorías de algunas materias- dijo algo apenado.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarle a Rinny en matemáticas- dijo mi madre feliz.

-No es necesario madre Rinto siempre me ayuda y explica.

-Pero Len me agrado Rin, me gustaría tenerlo más seguido por aquí- dijo mi madre con tono infantil.

-A mí también me agrado- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa parecida a la de Rinto.

-A mí no mucho no sé qué intenciones tenga con mi pequeña- dijo Rinto en su modo de hermano sobreprotector recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de mis padres.

-Rinto no creo que Len quiera hacerle algo a tu hermana- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y si quiere hacerle algo malo tienes mi aprobación para lastimarlo si es necesario- dijo mi padre divertido al ver el rostro indescifrable de Len.

-Rinto no le va a hacer nada porque Len no me hará nada malo ¿no es verdad Len?- pregunte de forma tranquila.

-Así es no le haría nada es más si por mi fuera daría mi vida por ella- dijo Len haciendo que me sonrojara con esas palabras.

-Gracias.

Lo que dijo Len fue muy lindo espero que Rinto y mi papa no se pongan celosos, aunque al parecer a mi papá le agrado mucho Len. Al terminar la cena Len se tuvo que ir ya que era algo tarde como para que estuviera en la calle, fue un día hermoso a su lado.

-Rin- escuche la voz de mi padre llamándome.

-Dime papá.

-Ese muchacho Len me agrado mucho tráelo más seguido a la casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro papá pero mañana ¿me podría quedar más tarde en la escuela?- pregunte algo tímida.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero tomar unas clases de canto Len estará ahí- dije con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Rin pero yo iré por ti quiero llevarte a un lugar después.

-Si papá.

-Buenas noches Rin descansa te veo mañana- dijo mi padre mientras subía a su habitación.

-Buenas noches papá nos vemos mañana.

Después de eso fui a mi cuarto, me di un baño que no duro mucho, me puse mi pijama con figuritas de naranja, destendi la cama, me acomode y deje que Morfeo me guiara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo les gustara y nuevamente me disculpo por no subir capítulos por favor dejen reviews o algún follow y como ya les dije los compensare solo que tardare un poco ya que los subiré juntos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que el capítulo anterior les gustara y como se los prometí aquí está un mini-maratón serán tres capítulos y aquí está el primero así que….**

**Empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.7. Día de sorpresas.**

El día era precioso, el cielo estaba despejado, corría una ligera brisa refrescante ya que el sol estaba bastante fuerte por lo tanto la mayoría decidió llevar sus uniformes de deportes y su traje de baño ya que hoy estarían en la piscina de la escuela.

-Todos vayan a ponerse los trajes de baño para que podamos empezar las clases- dijo el profesor. Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron y empezaron a nadar a excepción de tres chicas que disfrutan del sol.

-Oye Rin estas algo pálida deberías de ir a la playa y broncearte- dijo Gumi alzando un poco su rostro para que le pegara el sol.

-Si ¿Crees que tus papas te dejen ir al viaje que hacen cada año?- pregunto Luka acomodando su rosado cabello en una coleta.

-¿Cuál viaje?- dijo Rin curiosa.

-Cada año más o menos en esta época me parece que dentro de dos semanas se organiza un viaje nos llevan a un hotel nos hospedamos ahí unos tres días y vamos a la playa y hacemos juegos y competencias es muy divertido- dijo Miku con una sonrisa enorme.

-Supongo que si no creo que haya ningún problema además Rinto también ira.

-Bueno Rin olvidemos eso cuéntanos que paso con Len ayer- dijo Gumi con mirada picara.

-Solo practicamos y conoció a mi papá le agrado- dijo un sonriente Rin.

-¿Nada más paso eso?-pregunto Miku decepcionada.

-Si solo eso y bueno mi padre me tiene una sorpresa después de la escuela- dijo Rin entusiasmada acomodando su rubio cabello.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunto Luka.

-¡Kagamine! Al agua- grito el profesor.

-Ya voy- grito la rubia corriendo en su dirección para después entrar al agua con un clavado y empezar a nadar.

-Muy bien Kagamine ya puedes salir- dijo el profesor ayudándola a salir del agua y entregándole una toalla- Hatsune tú turno.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de la clase de deportes que era la quinta tocaba matemáticas, odio esa clase es muy aburrida y tediosa además no entiendo. El profesor nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en parejas pero cuando le iba a pedir a Miku que fuera la mía Kaito se lo pidió antes así que voltea a ver a Luka pero ya estaba con Gumi hasta que oí una voz llamándome.

-Rin ¿Qué quieres ser mi pareja?- me pregunto Mikou tímido.

-Claro Mikou sirve que nos conocemos ya que casi no hablamos- dije con una sonrisa.

-S si Rin.

**5 min después:**

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- pregunto Mikou preocupado.

-Nada es solo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Esto- dije mostrándole el problema tres ya que los primeros dos ya los habíamos hecho.

-Es muy fácil Rin tienes que hacer esto- dijo explicándome el problema era un buen maestro.

-Tienes razón Mikou está muy fácil- dije riéndome de lo torpe que fui.

**Len POV:**

Yo le iba a pedir a Rin que fuera mi compañera pero por culpa de Neru que se atravesó y no me dejo ir con ella Mikou aprovecho para pedírselo y ahora se están riendo y lo peor es que no sé de qué es.

-Len- escuché que alguien me llamaba así que voltee a mi derecha.

-Dime- le dije bastante frio.

-¿Te gusta Rin?- pregunto Neru muy seria.

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia ¿no Neru?- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y que pasara con nuestro Len spice?- pregunto insinuándose.

-Eso es algo de mi pasado lo cual me gustaría borrar.

-¿Y que pasara si Rin se entera Len?- pregunto imitando mi sonrisa.

-Eso no pasara a menos que quieran que deje de hablarles y asistir a sus fiestas.

-No tienes por qué enojarte Len solo fue una pregunta además no creo que a ella le importe mucho parece que se divierte con Mikou- dijo señalando la mesa de adelante.

-¿Y tú como sabes qué no?

-Porque la veo muy feliz con el- dijo sonriendo de lado- Termine.

-Yo igual ahora esperemos.

Después de que terminamos nos quedamos unos 20 minutos esperando en silencio no quería discutir con ella de nuevo, al finalizar la clase me levante de mi asiento molesto y me dirigí a la puerta necesitaba relajarme.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de que Mikou me explicara los procedimientos y termináramos nos pusimos a platicar, voltee a ver a Len de reojo y estaba con Neru, eso me dolió por alguna razón además parecía divertido con lo que hablaban lo que provoco que mi pecho doliera. Al terminar la clase vi que Len se levantó de su asiento y salió muy rápido del salón parecía molesto así que me levante para seguirlo.

-Rin ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Neru ¿qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿Te gusta Len?- pregunto Neru muy seria.

-Pu pues- respondí sonrojada.

-Ya veo así que tenía razón- dijo bastante seria- Si fuera tu tendría cuidado con él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte confundida.

-¿Nadie te ha contado nada sobre él?

-No creo que no.

-¿Sabes porque todas en la escuela lo conocen y lo invitan a salir?- pregunto ella divertida.

-Etto talvez sea porque es muy popular gracioso y guapo- dije sonrojándome al decir lo último.

-Deberías preguntarle a las demás- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Pase todo el día pensando en que era lo que Neru quería decir, pasaron las horas y yo no podía sacar esa conversación de mi mente, al terminar las clases Len me llevo a un salón tenia algunas sillas y mesas, alfombra, un pizarrón blanco, el salón estaba dividido en dos los separaba una pared la cual tenía un cristal donde se podía ver una cabina de grabación, las paredes eran de color blanco y las sillas y mesas de color café.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a los demás- dijo Len tranquilo.

-¿Quién mas esta?

-Luka, Kaito, Gumi, Mikuo, Miku y Meiko-sensei.

-¿También esta Mikou?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si también está el- dijo Len ¿molesto?

* * *

**Len POV:**

¿Porque Rin tiene que preguntar por él? ¿Será que Mikou le gusta? Espero que no sino será más difícil conquistarla además solo han hablado dos veces pero al parecer a él si le gusta Rin.

-Rin- dije acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Len?- pregunto distraída.

-¿Te gusta Mikou?- pregunte tomándola de los hombros y acercándome mucho a su rostro.

-N no- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Quién te gusta Rin?- pregunte estando a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios.

-M me gu gusta….- dijo bastante sonrojada pero no pudo terminar ya que llegaron Miku y Luka a interrumpir por lo cual nos nos separamos al instante.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos aquí solos?- pregunto Luka pícaramente.

-Na nada las esperábamos- dije nervioso.

-¿Y porque tan nervioso Lenny?- pregunto Miku con burla.

-No lo estoy.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

No puedo creerlo Len estuvo a punto de besarme si no hubiera sido por que Miku y Luka interrumpieron lo hubiera hecho después de eso nos quedamos hablando hasta que los demás llegaron y conocí al medio hermano de Gumi que se llama Gackupo es más grande por dos años. Una vez que todos estábamos reunidos empezamos a practicar y al terminar todos comenzamos a despedirnos y Len me acompaño a la salida.

-Rin vendrá tu padre por ti ¿verdad?

-Si Len es que dijo que me tenía una sorpresa- dije entusiasmada.

-Oye Rin ¿Tu padre no es el que viene en ese carro?- pregunto Len asombrado al ver su auto el cual era un Audi TT color negro.

-Si es el- dije feliz- Creo que también cambio el auto.

-Rin vámonos hija- dijo mi padre feliz- ¿Quieres que te llevemos Len?

-No gracias señor no quiero molestar.

-¿Seguro Len? Tu casa nos queda de paso.

-Si Len vamos.

-Está bien- dijo Len subiendo en la parte de atrás.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- pregunte curiosa.

-Te daré una pista-dijo divertido- Iremos al aeropuerto por alguien.

-¿Por quién?

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa de Len la cual era una mansión realmente hermosa, baje del auto para mover el asiento hacia adelante y dejar que Len bajara después de eso me despedí de él y subí de nuevo al auto para al fin marcharnos al aeropuerto.

**En el aeropuerto**

-Rin espera aquí ya vuelvo- dijo dejándome sentada cerca de la taquilla, después de un rato sentí que alguien cubría mis ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo alguien tratando de hacer otra voz.

-Ammmm no se me rindo- dije algo confundida.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la primera parte del mini-maratón espero que les gustara.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi vida contigo

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo del maratón que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.8. ¿Quién es él?**

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-¿Quién soy?- dijo alguien tratando de hacer otra voz._

_-Ammmm no se me rindo- dije algo confundida_.

-Vaya la niña más hermosa del mundo se olvidó de nosotros Nero- dijo Akaito, su voz era inconfundible para mí.

-¿A Akaito?- pregunte dándome la vuelta y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola pequeña ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto acariciando mi cabello de forma dulce.

-Claro que si Akaito- dije sollozando.

-¿Y no hay abrazo para mi chibi-Rin?- pregunto Nero decepcionado.

-Claro que si Nero también te extrañe- dije soltando a Akaito para abrazar a Nero.

-Y yo a ti Rin.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No podemos venir a buscarte con ayuda de tu padre?- pregunto Nero fingiendo tristeza.

-Si pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedan?- pregunte emocionada.

-Bueno ya que Akaito tiene familia aquí nos quedaremos en su casa y entraremos a la escuela donde está su primo así que será un buen tiempo-dijo Nero calmado.

-Tú te apellidas Shion ¿verdad Akaito?

-Si Rin ¿porque?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Tu primo es Kaito Shion? Tiene cabello y ojos azules y siempre usa una bufanda de color azul en el cuello.

-Si él es mi primo ¿lo conoces?

-Va en mi salón.

Después de platicar un rato más con ellos llego mi papá dijo que los llevaríamos hasta la casa de los tíos de Kaito la cual casualmente estaba una calle antes que la nuestra, después de dejarlos y ayudarlos con su equipaje regresamos a la casa.

-Rin ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Si papá gracias fue hermoso eres el mejor.

-No agradezcas hija fue idea de ellos dos yo solo los ayude- dijo sonriéndome y bajando del auto.

Entramos a la casa riéndonos y platicando, nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer con mamá y Rinto.

-Hola mamá- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola onii-chan.

-Hola pequeña ¿te gusto la sorpresa?- pregunto Rinto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si me encanto.

-Bueno vamos a comer niños- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de comer Rinto y yo nos fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes, me di una ducha y después me acosté a dormir.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Len POV:**

Era temprano por la mañana y tenía la sensación de que debería quedarme a dormir pero algo o más bien alguien no me lo permitió.

-Lenny levántate- se escuchaba del otro lado la voz de Lenka.

-Ya voy- dije con voz ronca.

-Te esperamos abajo- dijo mientras se iba.

Me levante de la cama, me metí al baño, lave mis dientes y acomode mi cabello, después salí, saque mi uniforme y me lo puse para después colocarme los zapatos tomar mis cosas y bajar a la cocina. Una vez en la cocina mi madre nos sirvió el desayuno a Lenka y a mí, comimos lo más rápido que pudimos ya que era tarde y salimos disparados con dirección a la escuela.

**En la escuela **

Cuando llegamos a la escuela la entrada se encontraba igual de saturada como el día en que Rin y Rinto llegaron o como cuando nos trajo su madre en su mercedes así que decidí acercarme a ver qué pasaba y entre las personas logre ver tres cabelleras rubias y una de esas cabelleras llevaba ese lazo blanco que tanto amaba, aun lado de ella había un chico de cabello rojo sabía que había visto en algún lugar esa cabellera pero no la reconocía.

**Rin POV:**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela con Nero y Akaito recordé el primer día que estuvimos Rinto y yo aquí fue exactamente igual nadie nos quitaba la mirada hasta que logramos entrar a nuestro salón.

-Akaito- dije algo tímida.

-¿No te molesta que nos miren tanto?

-Un poco pero no me molesta que me miran a mi Rin- dijo Akaito tranquilo.

-¿Entonces a quién?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Eso todos lo sabemos Rinny- dijo Nero divertido.

-Yo no- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Tu no cambias hermosa- dijo Akaito agarrando mi mejilla.

-N no Akaito- dije nerviosa por su tacto, en ese momento vi a Len acercándose a nosotros.

-Hola Len- le dijo Rinto.

-Ho hola Len- lo salude.

-Hola Rin, Rinto y….- dijo dudoso.

-Perdón mi nombre es Akaito y el de mi amigo es Nero- dijo Akaito formalmente.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Len y Rin creo que ya deberíamos entrar- dijo Len algo frio y serio.

-Te veo más tarde Akaito y Nero- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-Adiós hermosa- dijeron al unísono lo cual hizo que me sonrojara en exceso.

-Rin ¿ellos son los de la foto?

-Si Len esa fue nuestra última foto juntos - dije algo triste.

-Ya veo ¿y cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?- pregunto ¿enojado?

-Mmmmm no lo sé- dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Len POV:**

¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y porque le dicen hermosa a Rin? Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al salón y estábamos siendo rodeados por todos.

-Rin ¿conoces a los nuevos?- le pregunto Neru.

-Si son mis amigos.

-¿Tienen nuestra edad?- esta vez pregunto Miki.

-Si bueno Akaito pronto cumplirá 17.

-¿De dónde los conoces?- pregunto Haku.

-De Inglaterra somos amigos de la infancia.

-¿Cómo se llama el de cabello rojo?- pregunto Neru

-Me llamo Akaito es un placer- dijo tomando la mano de Neru y depositando un beso en ella.

-Mu mucho gusto soy Akita Neru- dijo Neru nerviosa.

-Oye Rin- grito Akaito-¿Cómo que se parece a Nero no?- pregunto Akaito con una sonrisa.

-Si algo ya me había dado cuenta- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-Hermosa te sentaras a mi lado ¿no?- dijo Akaito tomando la mano de mi Rin.

-N no lo sé- le dijo Rin muy nerviosa.

En ese momento entro Kiyoteru-sensei a detener todo el alboroto.

-Todos a sus lugares ¿Alguien ha visto al joven Akaito Shion?- pregunto observando unos papeles.

-Soy yo- respondió el engreído de Akaito acercándose a él.

-Bueno joven Shion podría presentarse.

-Por supuesto, mi nombre es Akaito Shion soy primo de Kaito, voy a cumplir 17 años en unos meses y esa hermosa chica rubia que ven ahí- dijo señalando a Rin- es _mi novia_.

-A Akaito no grites eso- dijo Rin parándose de su asiento toda sonrojada y al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme mal ella había dicho que ya no eran pareja.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

¿Por qué Akaito había gritado eso? Nosotros terminamos hace meses porque yo regresaría a Japón. Espero que Len no escuchara eso realmente me hace sentir mal que piense que aun salga con Akaito después de que le dije que eso se había terminado.

-¿Por qué no Rinny?- dijo Akaito melosamente.

-Pu pues porque nosotros ya no salimos.

-Es cierto lo había olvidado pero aun así te conquistare de nuevo hermosa- dijo con ese típico brillo en los ojos que tenía cuando se proponía algo.

-Joven Akaito vaya a sentarse a un lado de la señorita Kagamine

Al escuchar eso decidí sentarme de nuevo en mi lugar ya que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no se lo puedes sacar. Las primeras dos clases fueron realmente cortas o a mi parecer así fueron gracias a Akaito el cual me hacia reír mucho cosa que al parecer a muchas chicas y a Len molestaba.

-Oye Rinny- dijo Akaito dulcemente.

-Dime- le dije guardando mis cosas.

-¿Almorzaras con Nero y conmigo?

-Claro además me gustaría presentarles a mis amigas- dije tomando mi almuerzo y un poco de dinero.

**En el patio**

-Hola Rin- dijeron Miku, Gumi y Luka al unísono.

-Hola chicas miren les presento a Akaito y Nero.

-Mucho gusto chicas yo soy Akaito- dijo acercándose a ellas y depositando un beso en la mano de cada una.

-Así nunca harás puntos con la pequeña- dijo Nero a modo de regaño- por cierto yo soy Nero es un gusto- saludo imitando a Akaito.

-No nos habías dicho que tenías novio Rin- dijo Gumi.

-Es que no lo tengo- dije apenada.

-¿Y Akaito que es?- pregunto Miku.

-Soy el que la va a conquistar- dijo Akaito con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Al ver que Akaito y Nero estaban con las chicas no dude en acercarme jalando a Kaito conmigo cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca escuche lo que había dicho Akaito sobre conquistar a Rin y al escuchar eso no pude evitar enfadarme y acercarme más para seguir escuchando.

-Vaya Len tienes competencia- dijo Kaito burlándose de mí.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Seguro Len? Parece que a Rin le sigue gustando- dijo señalándola y ella se estaba riendo hasta que nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros.

-Hola Len, hola Kaito- dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que adoraba.

-Hola chibi-Rin- dijo Kaito correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen pequeña?- dijo inflando sus mejillas de una forma muy dulce.

-Eso se debe a que lo eres y que desde siempre has sido nuestra pequeña- dijo Nero abrazándola lo cual me enfado de sobremanera.

-N no lo soy Nero y no me aprietes tanto me quitas el aire- dijo roja por la falta de aire.

-Vamos Nero suelta a_ Mi_ Rin- dijo Akaito.

-Está bien Akaito pero habíamos quedado de compartir al conejo- dijo Nero haciendo que Rin se sonrojara y haciendo que Akaito explotara en carcajadas.

-¿Conejo?- pregunto Luka confundía al igual que todos.

-Si así me dicen- dijo Rin con pena.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kaito tratando de ocultar su risa.

-Por esto- dijo señalando su listón.

-Pareces un lindo conejo- dije sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

-¿Qu que dijiste?- pregunto Rin nerviosa y al darme cuenta de lo que dije no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Pe perdón- dije muy sonrojado.

-N no importa- dijo igual o más sonrojada que yo.

Después de pasar todo el receso junto con Akaito y Nero me di cuenta de que no son tan malos inclusive son muy agradables y divertidos solo que Akaito no me agrada tanto por el hecho de querer conquistar a Rin.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este mini-maratón espero que lo disfrutaran.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mi vida contigo

**Aquí está el último capítulo de este mini-maratón espero que les gustara, de nuevo perdón por el retraso de mi último capítulo y gracias por leer.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap .9. Un día poco común.**

**Len POV:**

Hoy ha sido un día muy peculiar, en este momento me encuentro sentado con Akaito haciendo un ejercicio en parejas ¿Y la razón por la cual paso esto? Así es mi pequeña Rin quien ahora se encuentra trabajando con Mikou todo gracias a Akaito.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Rin ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- pregunte pero me di cuenta de que mi voz tenia eco._

_-Entonces hermosa ¿sí?- pregunto Akaito lo cual me molesto._

_-Ammmm y yo no sé qué decir._

_-Ella trabajara conmigo- dije tomando su mano._

_-No, ella será mi pareja en el trabajo y también mi novia- dijo Akaito de forma arrogante._

_-Ella no será tu pareja y mucho menos tu novia._

_-No será ¿que tú la quieres de novia?- pregunto burlón._

_-Eso no te importa._

_-Espera ¿y Rin?- pregunto confundido así que decidí voltear y efectivamente ella no estaba ahí estaba con Mikou._

_-Joven Kasane y joven Shion ya que ninguno tiene pareja trabajaran juntos- dijo el profesor molesto por nuestra pelea._

_-Está bien- dijimos al unísono._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así es como termine trabajando con Akaito aunque no hemos peleado es bastante incomodo solo nos dedicamos a trabajar.

* * *

**Akaito POV:**

Len parecía realmente molesto de no poder trabajar con Rin realmente se lo que siente por ella ya que yo aún la quiero pero al parecer a ella ya no le intereso de esa forma sin embargo tratare de conquistarla día con día para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Cuando termine de hacer el trabajo voltea a ver a Len el cual no quitaba la mirada de _Mi _Rinny así que decidí intervenir.

-Len.

-Dime Akaito- me contesto de manera fría.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si aquí tienes mi parte- dijo entregándome una hoja perfectamente contestada.

-Gracias yo las llevo.

-No espera yo lo hago- dijo parándose de repente y quitándome las hojas.

-No está bien yo lo hago- dije al darme cuenta de que Rin estaba ahí.

-No, yo lo hare.

-Está bien tu hazlo- dije entregándole las hojas y sentándome con una sonrisa en la cara al ver su expresión cuando volteo de nuevo.

-Listo ten sacamos 10- dijo entregándome las hojas.

-Len ¿Qué te gusta de mi Rin?- pregunte curioso.

-Pu pues la verdad me gusta todo. Espera ¿porque te digo eso a ti?- pregunto molesto.

-No lose pero la verdad a mí también me gusta todo de ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

-¿Cómo la conociste?- pregunto curioso.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**6 AÑOS ATRÁS:**

_-Alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera su nombre es Rin- dijo el profesor dejándonos ver a una pequeña rubia, llevaba un listón en el cabello el cual la hacía lucir como un lindo conejo, sus ojos azules como zafiros y tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas._

_-Mucho gusto yo soy Kagamine Rin espero que todos nos llevemos bien- dijo la pequeña rubia mostrando una sonrisa que me paralizo el corazón._

_-Rin por favor siéntate junto Akaito- en cuanto escuche eso me sentí feliz._

_-Etto ¿qui quién es Akaito?- pregunto tímida._

_-Soy yo Rin-chan- dije con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Ho hola Akaito-kun._

_-Solo dime Akaito._

_-S sí._

**FIN FLANSHBACK**

-Y así conocí a Rin horas más tarde conocí a Rinto el cual me amenazo por abrazarla.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú como la conociste?- pregunte curioso.

-Bueno yo la conocí el día que se fue de aquí, la encontré en el parque muy triste y desde entonces estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Y no saliste con otras después de eso?

-Lo hice pero ninguna era como ella, Rin es única, es hermosa, inteligente, tierna, agresiva cuando se enfada, ella es perfecta- dijo sonriendo como tonto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo es perfecta.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de la discusión que Len y Akaito tuvieron me quede algo preocupada así que voltee a verlos de reojo en algunas ocasiones al parecer estaban bastante tranquilos así que seguí hablando con Mikou y después de acabar y entregar el trabajo regrese a mi lugar y voltee a verlos parecían llevarse bien.

-Creo que se llevan bien- dije sonriendo satisfecha.

-Eso parece Rin ¿no es mejor así?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si es mejor así se siente menos tención- dije guardando mis cosas ya que habían tocado anunciando el final de las clases.

-Rin espera- escuche la voz de Rinto en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Rinto?

-Hoy me tengo que quedar a clases ¿crees que puedas regresar tu sola? También le avise a Akaito y a Nero- dijo con prisa.

-Si está bien Rinto suerte- le dije despidiéndome de él.

**En el camino **

-Hola Rin- escuche que alguien me saludaba.

-Hola Len.

-¿Hoy Rinto no se ira contigo?

-No, tenía que quedarse a clase de guitarra.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto sonrojado.

-No es necesario Len- dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas.

-Nosotros podemos llevarla- escuche la voz de Nero.

-Así es Nero no creo que Rin quiera ir con los tres- dijo Akaito.

-No me molesta- dije cortante y siguiendo mí camino.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Rin realmente parecía molesta ¿le habrá pasado algo? O se habrá molestado por mi pequeña pelea con Akaito ¿y si peleo con Miku o Luka o con Gumi?

-Rin ¿pasa algo?-pregunte preocupado.

-No pasa nada Len solo me siento un poco mal- dijo cortante.

-Rin ven.

-¿Qué pasa…?.- no la deje terminar porque la cargue y camine con ella en brazos- Len bájame.

-No- dije acercándola más a mí.

-Por favor bájame Len si puedo caminar sola- dijo sonrojada.

-No puedes.

-Len ¿y si mejor la llevas de caballito?- pregunto Akaito.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro- dijo mientras me ayudaba a pasarla a mi espalda.

-Gracias.

Una vez que Rin estuvo en mi espalda no tardo en quedarse dormida, minutos más tarde llegamos a su casa y su madre nos recibió no tardo en abrazar a Nero y Akaito los cuales parecían ser sus hijos cosa que me sorprendió.

-Hola Len veo que Rin se quedó dormida ¿te importaría dejarla en su habitación?- dijo de forma dulce.

-Está bien señora ¿pero dónde queda su habitación?- pregunte algo sonrojado.

-Subes las escaleras y es la primera puerta ¿Nero podrías acompañarlo?

-Si Lily- dijo Nero amablemente- Ven Len es por aquí.

-Gracias.

Entramos a la habitación de Rin era realmente bonita y bastante espaciosa entraba mucha luz así que en lo que yo acostaba a Rin le pedí a Nero que cerrara las cortinas, deje acostada a Rin en su cama se veía realmente hermosa dormida no podía dejar de verla hasta que Nero me dijo que la dejáramos descansar pero note que estaba algo roja así que le tome la temperatura.

-Nero- dije preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Len?

-Rin tiene fiebre ¿le podrías avisar a su madre?

-Ya voy- dijo corriendo hacia la sala minutos después entraron la señora Kagamine, Nero y Akaito, su madre se acercó y toco su frente.

-Akaito ¿podrías traer un tazón con agua y una toalla?

-Si Lily- dijo preocupado.

-No tiene mucha temperatura pero con eso bajara un poco. Gracias Len- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué señora?

-Por cuidar a mi hija.

-No se preocupe señora la seguiré cuidando siempre gracias.

* * *

Pase toda la tarde en casa de Rin cuidándola hasta que despertara para darle de comer y una pastilla para la gripa por que no dejaba de toser, le estuve poniendo la toalla mojada hasta que su temperatura bajo un poco y después de 4 horas ella despertó.

-Len ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Te quedaste dormida en mi espalda y cuando te deje en tu cama te vi muy roja así que cheque tu temperatura- dije tranquilamente.

-Gracias por cuidarme Len realmente me sentía muy mal.

-Len ¿ya despertó?- pregunto su madre.

-Si señora aún tiene un poco de temperatura.

-¿Quieres comer Rin?

-Si por favor mamá ¿Len ya comiste?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si Rin no te preocupes.

-Hija ya vuelvo iré por tu comida.

Después de un rato llego su madre con un plato el cual tenía caldo de pollo con verduras y arroz un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-Aquí tienes Rin y creo que mañana no iras a la escuela.

-Está bien mamá.

-Len creo que será mejor que regrese a tu casa ya son las 7 de la noche- dijo su madre algo apenada.

-Tiene razón señora ya me tengo que ir mañana vendré a verte después de la escuela Rin adiós- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana señora- dije saliendo de su habitación y encontrando a su padre en la sala.

-Hola Len no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Buenas noches señor.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si es que ya es algo tarde y Rin debería de descansar.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija?- pregunto preocupado.

-Está enferma su esposa y yo la estuvimos cuidando todo el día.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija Len ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No quiero ser una molestia señor.

-No lo eres Len ven te llevo- dijo saliendo de la casa y subiendo a su auto no me quedo de otra más que subir. Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias señor buenas noche- dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias a ti Len buenas noches.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el mini-maratón me disculpo por mi ausencia de estos últimos días espero que les gustara gracias por leer por favor dejen reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que les gustara el maratón y hoy les tengo un capitulo especial por ser día de San Valentín, en este capítulo habrá mucho amor y amistad no será totalmente RinxLen pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bueno empecemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Hoy sería un día muy especial para todos, habría muchas parejas y amigos dándose regalos después de todo hoy era 14 de Febrero y bueno como cada año mí casillero y asiento del salón estaba repleto de cartas y chocolates pero ninguno de la niña más hermosa del mundo.

-Hola Len ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Kaito.

-La verdad es que si- dije triste.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Este año no te dieron cartas ni chocolates?- pregunto Kaito burlón.

-Sí, me dieron muchos pero ninguno es de Rin.

-Pero hasta donde yo se Rin sigue enferma así que talvez sea por eso que no te dio ninguno.

-Tienes razón hoy iré a verla-dije con determinación.

-Está bien Len sigue cuidando a la pequeña, por cierto ¿me ayudarías con algo?- pregunto Kaito nervioso.

-¿Con que?- pregunte desconfiado.

-Bu bueno e es que hoy me le declarare a Miku- dijo sonrojado lo cual me causo risa.

-¿Por fin?

-Si.

-Bueno que tienes en mente.

* * *

**Kaito POV:**

Después de que le pedí a Len ayuda para preparar la sorpresa de Miku fuimos al patio de atrás de la escuela en donde Gumi y Luka me ayudaban a decorar junto con Lenka, Rinto, Akaito y Nero los cuales se ofrecieron para ayudar.

-¿Crees que le guste a Miku la sorpresa?- le pregunte nervioso a Len.

-Siéndote sincero yo creo que si está quedando muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí creo que sí pero aún falta colgar el cartel.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Si ven vamos- dije agarrando una silla para subirme y poder poner el cartel que decía ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Así se ve bien Luka?- pregunto Len.

-Si Len ya pueden bajar.

Cuando baje de la silla me aleje un poco para ver cómo había quedado todo, se veía increíble en ese momento revise mi reloj y vi que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que fuera el receso y ya que por ser 14 de febrero algunos maestros nos dejaban salir a preparar nuestros regalos pero me parece que una de las excepciones era la maestra de Miku lo cual me beneficiaba mucho.

* * *

**Miku POV:**

Cuando salí de mi salón de inglés me encontré con Len lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que Rin no había venido hoy tampoco así que me acerque para decirle eso aunque creí que ya lo sabía.

-Len hoy Rin tampoco vino- dije muy triste.

-Lo se Miku no venía por ella esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que volviste a ser un spice Len- dije un poco molesta.

-No Miku es que esta vez vengo por ti ya que necesito llevarte a un lugar- dijo burlándose de lo que había dicho.

-Entonces vamos Len- dije empezando a caminar.

-¿Oye Miku todas esas cartas y chocolates son tuyos?- pregunto curioso, la verdad había olvidado que los llevaba.

-No, son de Rin todo esto estaba en su banca no me quiero imaginar cómo está su casillero debe de estar igual que el de Rinto.

-Ya veo ¿quieres que se las lleve?-dijo molesto.

-Si Len- dije entregándole las cartas y chocolates las cuales tenía en una bolsa.

Después de eso Len y yo seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero, ahí Len cubrió mis ojos con una venda, no veía nada por lo que él tuvo que guiarme hasta que se detuvo y me retiro la venda. Lo primero que vi fue a Kaito llevaba un ramo de rosas del color de mi cabello, estaba en medio de dos árboles donde pude ver un cartel el cual decía ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y en el piso había pétalos de rosas rojas simulando un camino.

-Entonces Miku ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos.

-Y yo….- apenas si podía pronunciar las palabras estaba muy feliz.

-Si dices que no yo entenderé- dijo Kaito triste.

-Si quiero- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿En serio?- pregunto muy feliz.

-Si en serio- en ese momento tomo mi cara y me beso estaba muy feliz.

* * *

**Luka POV:**

Después de que Miku acepto a Kaito el día paso bastante tranquilo hasta la salida en donde vi a Gumi con su hermano Gackupo dude un poco para acercarme pero al final termine haciéndolo.

-Hola Gumi-chan y Gackupo-kun- dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola Luka- dijo Gumi felizmente.

-Hola Luka-chan- dijo Gackupo.

-Oye Gackupo olvide algo en el salón ¿te quedarías con Luka en lo que voy por el?- pregunto Gumi guiñándome el ojo.

-S si no tardes- dijo Gackupo nervioso.

Gumi salió corriendo en dirección al salón y yo me quede con Gackupo el silencio no era incomodo pero me gustaría poder hablar con él.

-Lu Luka- dijo Gackupo nervioso.

-Dime.

-¿T te gu gustaría salir conmigo hoy?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-S si Gackupo- dije muy sonrojada.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 5-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien nos vemos- dije empezando a caminar hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la escuela vi a Len discutiendo con alguien parecía ser una chica así que decidí acercarme a ver que ocurría.

-Len por favor- dijo la que parecía ser Miki.

-No ya te dije que estoy enamorado de alguien más así que vete Miki no me interesas.

-Pe pero Len- dijo Miki llorando.

-Miki no me puedes obligar a quererte- dijo Len zafándose de su agarre y comenzando a irse.

-Miki deberías de dejar a Len en paz ¿no ves que esta por ir a ver a Rin?- dije de forma fría.

-Gracias Luka- dijo Len con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Rin? ¿Qué sus papas son famosos? ¿Qué es popular en la escuela o que es?- dijo Miki con envidia.

-Que ella no es una interesada como tu Miki- le dije molesta mientras Len se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Después de la discusión que tuve con Miki de la cual Luka me salvo pase por una tienda a comprar flores y chocolates para Rin y también naranjas ya que son sus favoritas. Cuando llegue a su casa su madre no dudo en abrazarme y me llevo al cuarto de mi rubia favorita, toque la puertas y desde dentro alguien grito.

-Pase- dijo una pequeña voz así que hice caso.

-Hola Rin ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte preocupado.

-Mucho mejor Len- dijo mientras jugaba videojuegos con Rinto.

-Pequeña creo que Len te trajo algo- dijo Rinto observándome y pausando el juego.

-Así es Rin feliz día- dije algo sonrojado.

-Gra gracias Len no debiste- dijo completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno creo que yo los dejo solos- dijo Rinto saliendo del cuarto de su hermana.

-Bu bueno Rin te traje flores, chocolates, naranjas y esto- dije entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de chocolates, unas naranjas y una pequeña caja la cual tenía un lindo papel naranja adornándolo.

-Gra gracias Len yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo dándose la vuelta y sacando de su cajón una pequeña caja con papel amarillo el cual tenía pequeñas bananas.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte curioso.

-Ábrelo.

-De acuerdo- dije quitando el lindo envoltorio con cuidado, abriendo la cajita donde había un collar que tenía una L y una pequeña banana junto a la L.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto tímida y sonrojada.

-Es hermoso pero ahora abre el tuyo.

En cuanto dije eso ella empezó a desenvolver la cajita en donde había un collar el cal tenía una R y una naranja aun lado, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos brillaron.

-Es precioso Len gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No hay de que Rin- dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- pregunto levantando su cabello.

-Si- dije tomando su collar y poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello.

-R Rin hay algo que quería decirte.

-¿Qué es Len?

-Bu bueno la verdad es que t tu m me gustas Rin- dije muy sonrojado.

-Tú también me gustas Len- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rin ¿Qui quiere ser mi novia?- pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Y yo…..-dijo nerviosa.

-No tienes que responder ahora- dije calmado.

-Si Len si quiero.

Al escuchar eso me sorprendí mucho y no dude ni un segundo en abrazarla, me sentía realmente feliz ya que creí que Rin me rechazaría porque pensé que aun sentía algo por Akaito.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Me sentí realmente feliz Len me había dicho que le gustaba y lo mejor es que me había pedido que fuera su novia habría sido tonta si lo hubiera rechazado.

-Len ¿quieres ver una película?- pregunte separándome de él.

-Si pero yo hago las palomitas- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba a la cocina, en eso me entro una llamada.

-Bueno ¿Qué paso Miku?

-Rin adivina que paso hoy- dijo Miku del otro lado de la línea muy emocionada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Kaito y yo ya somos novios.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso?- pregunte sorprendida que creí que Kaito nunca se atrevería.

-Te cuento mañana y ¿Qué paso con Len?- pregunto Miku pícaramente.

-Somos novios- dije con pena.

-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto curiosa.

-A pues….

* * *

-Rin ya tengo las palomitas- dijo Len entrando con un plato de palomitas.

-Gracias Len.

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Len señalando mi celular.

-Es Miku.

-Me la saludas.

-Miku tengo que colgar Len ya llego con las palomitas hablamos mañana- dije apenada.

-Adiós Rin suerte- dijo pícaramente.

-Gracias igual tu- dije mientras colgaba.

-Listo Len ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-La que mi linda novia quiera- dijo abrazándome por atrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces busquemos una.

Después de estar un rato buscando películas decidimos mejor ver un programa de televisión, fue hermoso pasar toda la tarde con Len viendo la televisión y haciendo tonterías juntos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era bastante tarde así que le dije a mi novio que era mejor que se fuera antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

-Len te veo mañana me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes pequeña estaré bien- dijo Len saliendo de mi casa.

-Adiós te quiero- dije cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que nuestra hija está enamorada Lily- dijo mi padre tomando la mano de mi madre.

-Así es León además te debo informar que tu niña ya tiene novio- dijo mi madre con una linda sonrisa.

-A si ¿Quién es?

-E es Len papá- dije algo tímida.

-Qué bueno hija me alegra oír eso pero si llega a lastimarte no dudare en dejar que Rinto lo mate- dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Y yo estaré feliz de hacerlo- dijo Rinto entrando a la habitación.

-Rinto no lo molestes- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Solo por ti pequeña.

Después de pasar un rato con mi familia subí a mi habitación, entre al baño tome una ducha, me puse mi pijama y encendí la televisión mientras revisaba mi celular en donde tenía un mensaje.

_Mi princesa acabo de llegar a mi casa espero verte mañana descansa te quiero- Len. _

_Yo también te quiero Lenny nos vemos mañana descansa buenas noches- Rin._

Después de mandar ese mensaje destendi mi cama y me acosté dejando que Morfeo me guiara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado y también este capítulo está dedicado a mi amigo Christian el cual me pidió que hiciera este capítulo así. Por favor dejen reviews eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que sigan leyendo esta historia también gracias a mi maestra de literatura y a una persona he tenido más inspiración pero no había podido escribir ya que la misma maestra me dejo adaptar una obra pero bueno por el momento descargare esa inspiración en este capítulo que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.11. Por fin juntos**

**Len POV:**

Hoy había amanecido más feliz que de costumbre ya que la niña más hermosa del mundo me correspondía. Rin por fin era mi novia me sentía tan feliz que no pude dormir en toda la noche, quería verla, estar con ella, abrazarla y poder probar de nuevo sus labios.

-Len te levantaste muy temprano hoy- dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina.

-Si es que estoy muy feliz mamá- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe hijo?

-Talvez tenga que ver con Rin tía- dijo Lenka recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién es Rin, Lenka?

-Pu pues Rin es mi novia mamá- dije algo incómodo.

-¿Ya te dijo que si?- grito Lenka emocionada.

-Sí.

-Qué bueno hijo haber cuando la traes para conocerla.

-Veré si puedo traerla hoy madre.

-Yo le ayudo tía.

-Gracias Lenka.

Después de desayunar los tres le dije a Lenka que se adelantara a la escuela ya que yo iría a recoger a Rin. Estuve unos 10 minutos caminando a su casa cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a su padre saliendo hacia su auto.

-Buenos días Len- dijo León con su portafolios en sus manos.

-Buenos días señor Kagamine.

-Rin aun no está lista si gustas puedes pasar y desayunar con ellos.

-No gracias señor la espero aquí.

-¿Seguro? Lily se molestara sino pasas- dijo divertido.

-En ese caso creo que pasare.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta supuse que sería mi padre que había olvidado las llaves.

-Papá ¿se te volvieron a olvidar las llaves?- pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola princesa tu papá acaba de irse- dijo Len dándome un beso tomándome por sorpresa.

-Le Len ¿qu que haces aquí?

-Vine a recoger a mi novia- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Está bien- dijo entrando a la casa.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si Rin.

Al entrar a la cocina encontramos a Rinto y a mi madre platicando sobre algunas cosas y en cuanto mi madre lo vio no dudo en abrazarlo y felicitarnos.

-Len ¿no quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-Ya desayuno mamá- dije amablemente.

-Señora Kagamine quería hacerle una pregunta- dijo Len nervioso.

-Adelante Len y llámame Lily.

-¿Quería saber si dejaría que Rin fuera a comer a mi casa?

-Por supuesto Len solo cuídala mucho.

-Lo hare señora- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Gracias.

-Oigan ustedes par de tortolos ya vámonos es tarde- dijo Rinto en tono burlón.

-Ya vamos cuñado- dijo _Mi_ novio con una sonrisa hermosa.

Len tomo mis cosas y las suyas y salimos de la casa tomados de la mano con Rinto viéndonos con asco desde atrás. Cuando llegamos a la escuela teníamos todas las miradas puestas en nosotros algunas envidiosa, otras de celos, de tristeza y unas pocas de felicidad la mayoría de las miradas eran de chicas lo cual me extraño.

* * *

**En el salón**

-Buenos días Rin- dijo Miku acercándose con Kaito.

-Buenos días Miku.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Rin-chibi?- pregunto Kaito poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

-Si gracias Kaito estoy mejor.

-Hermosa veo que lo escogiste a el- dijo Akaito desde atrás.

-S si Akaito perdón por no avisarte.

-No te preocupes hermosa seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro Akaito.

-¿De qué habla Rin?- pregunto Len confundido.

-Veras Kagamine el día en que Rin se enfermó después de que te fuiste entre a su habitación a hablar con ella, le pedí que regresara conmigo y ella me dijo que lo pensaría- dijo Akaito triste.

-Pero al parecer nuestra pequeña se enamoró de alguien más- dijo Nero tranquilo.

-Así es Nero pero está bien tenía que pasar ¿no? Por cierto felicidades.

-Felicidades hermosa que seas muy feliz con el pero si te hace algo avísanos y acompañamos a Rinto a matarlo- dijo Nero bromeando.

-No le harán nada- dije abrazándolo.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre y yo no dejaba de sonreír aunque a la entrada me sentía incómodo porque muchas chicas nos veían algunas furiosas otras celosas, tristes y unas pocas felices, realmente espero que no le hagan nada a mi princesa me sentiría mal si por culpa mía le pasara algo. Pero creo que a estas alturas toda la escuela está enterada de que Len Kasane tiene por novia a Rin Kagamine.

-Oye Len.

-Dime Kaito.

-¿Qué harás con tu club de fans?

-Aun no lose Kaito ¿crees que hagan algo? Ya vez que la que maneja el club es Neru.

-Con Neru hay que tener cuidado puede revelarle tu secreto a Rin.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que intento declararse unos meses antes de que Rin llegara?

-Si me parece que si ¿Por qué?

-Me contaron que Neru la aventó por las escaleras, creo que deberías de tener cuidado con ella Len.

-Lo tendré en cuenta gracias Kaito.

-Por cierto también ten cuidado con el club de fans de tu novia.

-¿Ya tiene club de fans?

-¿Quién tiene club de fans?- pregunto mi dulce novia.

-Tu princesa- dije algo celoso.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía Len.

-Yo tampoco Rin.

-Sí que lo tienes Rinny, deberías de abrir tu casillero- dijo Miku divertida.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mi novia de forma inocente.

-Tu solo ábrelo- dijo Miku guiando a Rin a su casillero.

-Está bien- dijo Rin desconfiadamente mientras lo abría.

-Vaya que son muchas notas Rin- dijo Kaito viendo todas las notas de su casillero.

-Y eso que no viste su lugar- dijo Miku.

-Yo tampoco vi mi lugar pero Len me entrego una bolsa con muchos dulces, peluches y cartas.

-Creí que las ibas a tirar Len.

-No soy tan celoso- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Rin ¿podemos hablar contigo?- se escuchó la voz de Neru por el pasillo.

-Por supuesto Neru sobre ¿Qué es?

-Preferiría que lo habláramos a solas.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella alejándose de nosotros.

-Te esperamos en el patio de atrás- grito Miku.

Esto no me daba buena espina ¿y si le hacen algo? Qué tal si le cuentan mi secreto ¿y si Rin me odia después de saberlo?

* * *

**Rin POV: **

Neru y Miki habían pedido hablar conmigo hace un momento y me habían llevado de regreso al salón ¿Qué será tan importante como para que me buscaran a estas horas?

-Rin ¿sabes porque te trajimos aquí?- pregunto Neru tranquilamente.

-No la verdad no.

-Bueno veras nosotras sabemos algo de tu novio que creo que te interesaría- dijo esta vez Miki.

-¿Sobre Len?

-Si ¿sabes porque hoy tantas chicas los veían?

-No la verdad es que no Neru pero supongo que es porque Len es muy guapo y popular o ¿me equivoco?

-No estás tan perdida Rin, muchas los veían en parte por eso y en parte porque son de su club de fans- dijo Miki muy seria.

-¿Club de fans?

-Sí, veras Rin aquí en la escuela cuando una persona nueva ingresa si es guapo, amable con las personas o un Spice atrae tanto a las personas que hacen un club de fans.

-¿Spice? ¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo pondremos en otro termino ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de los playboy en las escuela?- pregunto Neru.

-Si de hecho salí con uno, Akaito era uno pero se le quito un poco cuando empezamos a salir al menos ya no se acostaba con todos y me era fiel.

-Bueno en esta escuela es lo mismo solo que les decimos Spice- dijo Miki esta vez explicándome.

-Bueno ¿y que tengo que ver en eso?

-Pues veras Len…

-Déjala en paz Akita- escuche grito una voz familiar.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Mergurine?- dijo fastidiada Neru.

-Que la dejes.

-¿Por qué? Si solo le estaba advirtiendo- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-No hay nada de lo que debas advertirle para eso estamos nosotras, para cuidarla de todo lo que la pueda lastimar- dijo esta vez Gumi.

-Entonces deberían de cuidarla de su novio- dijo Miki burlona.

-Él ha cambiado Furukawa así que dejen de molestarla.

-¿De qué hablan Luka?- pregunte confundida.

-Si Mergurine cuéntale de que hablamos- dijo Neru con una sonrisa.

-Es algo que te tiene que contar Len- dijo Luka seria.

-Ven vamos Rin olvídate de eso- dijo Gumi mientras me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía a la salida,

Durante todo el camino no deje de pensar en lo que pasaba ¿A qué se referían? ¿Porque tengo que cuidarme de Len?

-Rin ¿pasa algo?- escuche que alguien llamaba.

-No nada solo estaba algo distraída Gumi solo eso.

-¿Es por lo que dijeron?

-La verdad sí.

-Mira Rin ellas no deberían de andarlo diciendo así como así, creo que tendrías que hablar con él y que él te cuente lo que paso talvez al principio te molestes con él por eso pero él ha cambiado y no te lastimara y si eso pasa nosotras ayudamos a Rinto, Akaito y Nero a matarlo- dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Luka y Gumi.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Por cierto y Miku?

-Con Kaito por cierto pobre de tu novio está haciendo mal tercio- dijo Gumi corriendo.

-Vamos Rin ya no pienses en eso- dijo Luka tomando mi mano.

* * *

**En el patio**

Llegamos al patio después de que Luka me hizo correr cuando vi a Len no sabía si preguntarle o quedarme callada, al final opte por la segunda solo lo sabría hasta que el quisiera decirme lo que pasaba y aceptarlo.

-Rin podemos hablar- pidió Len bastante serio.

-Está bien.

-Ven- dijo tomando mi mano.

**Len POV:**

Sigo sin creer que esas dos estuvieran a punto de contárselo a Rin por suerte llegaron Gumi y Luka antes de que pudieran decir algo pero creo que ahora tendré que contarle a Rin esa parte de mi pasado.

-¿De qué querías hablar Len?

-Veras Rin hay algo que no te he contado de mí.

-¿Qué es?

-Es sobre mi pasado y prefiero contártelo yo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

-Está bien.

-Mira Rin antes de que tu llegaras yo era un Spice, salía con todas las chicas de la escuela entre otras cosa de las que no quiero hablar.

-Entiendo- dijo bastante seca.

-Pero poco antes de que tú entraras a la escuela deje de hacerlo ellas aun me buscaban pero las rechazaba y cuando tú llegaste había encontrado una razón definitiva para no volver a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eras esa misma niña tan linda que conocí ese día en el parque, cuando te vi no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, de tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad, tu ternura, tu carácter todo en ti me parecía perfecto y aun me lo parece. Incluso llegue a pensar que no tendría oportunidad contigo cuando te vi con Rinto por primera vez.

-Pero es mi hermano.

-Pero yo no lo sabía y cuando lo supe, entendí que tenía una oportunidad para conquistarte luego llego Akaito y creí que perdería esa oportunidad sin embargo no me rendí porque realmente te quiero Rin te quiero a mi lado, quiero estar contigo por siempre y no quiero lastimarte pero si después de saber esto no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé.

-Owww Len yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo, no me molesta lo que fuiste o hiciste en tu pasado, me importa lo que eres y haces ahora- dijo dándome un beso lo cual no pudo ponerme más feliz.

-Gracias por entenderlo Rin- dije devolviéndole el beso.

-No me agradezcas Len ven vamos de regreso.

Al final no fue tan malo decirle a Rin sobre mi pasado y creo que ahora todo será mejor. Después de pasar a la cafetería a comprarle algo de comer a mi novia nos dirigimos al patio con los demás.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ojala fuera de su agrado, también quería decirles que pasen y lean la nueva historia que subiré se llama odio a primera vista es un RinxLen espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews o follows eso me haría muy feliz por el momento es todo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mi vida contigo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.12. Plan B.**

* * *

**Neru POV:**

No es justo no importa lo que haga Len simplemente no se fija en mi ¿Qué le ve a la estúpida de Rin? ¿Qué ella es rubia? Yo también lo soy ¿Sus ojos azules? Son bastante simples y no tienen nada de especial, los míos son ámbar ¿Su cuerpo? El mío está más formado que el de ella y no parezco tabla ¿Su personalidad? Es una tsundere yo podría ser así si quisiera.

-¿En que piensas Neru?

-¿Qué tiene Rin que no tenga yo?

-A Len.

-¿Y qué le ve Miki?

-Bueno he hablado con algunos chicos y me han dicho que es muy amable y linda también que tiene un buen cuerpo y que es adorable.

-Cállate Miki.

-Pero tú preguntaste Neru.

-No importa ya sé que hare.

-¿Y que será Neru?

-Ya verás.

* * *

**Miki POV:**

Últimamente he pensado que Neru tiene una obsesión con Len pero creo que este plan es el peor que ha tenido desde que Rin y Len salen. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que ellos están juntos y ella aun no supera que son felices sin importar cuantas veces los saboteara en la escuela.

-Len.

-Dime Miki- dijo fríamente.

-Ten te manda esto Rin- dije entregándole una nota.

-Gracias Miki.

-Hasta luego Len ten cuidado- susurre esto último antes de irme.

-Adiós Miki y gracias.

**Len POV:**

Después de que Miki me entrego la nota me dirigí a mi casillero para dejar algunas cosas, una vez ahí lo abrí, metí unos libros y saque otros cuando termine lo cerré y me recargue en este para por fin leer la nota de mi novia.

_Len te espero en el patio de atrás te tengo una sorpresa._

_Nos vemos a las 3:00 con amor Rin._

Cuando termine de leer la nota tuve un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría además de que no olía como Rin, talvez cambio su perfume creo que lo mejor sería preguntarle a las chicas si Rin me había escrito esa nota así que me dirigí al salón de inglés donde se encontraba Miku junto con mi novia.

-¿Oye Nero podrías hablarle a Miku?

-Claro Len ¿pasa algo?

-Si es que hace un rato Miki me entrego una nota de Rin pero cuando la olí era muy diferente a como huele ella y la escritura no era la suya.

-¿Me enseñas la carta?- pregunto algo serio.

-Aquí esta- dije entregándole la carta.

-Mmmmm Len este olor y esta letra no son de Rin.

-¿Entonces de quién son?

-No lose pero llevo 6 años conociendo al conejo como para poder distinguir la letra pero podrías preguntarle a Miku y sobre todo confirmarlo con Akaito él te podría ayudar.

-Gracias tienes razón entonces ¿le hablarías a Miku?

-Claro ya vuelvo.

Después de esperar por 5 minutos a que Miku saliera pude observar su largo cabello aguamarina acercarse a la puerta.

-Hola Len ¿pasa algo?

-Si etto ¿no sabes si Rin me escribió una nota para citarme en el patio de atrás a las 3?

-No Rin no lo hizo pero a ella también le entregaron una de tu parte.

-¿Quién se la dio?

-Piko.

-Esto está muy raro Miku dile a Rin que la veo después de clases en la puerta de la escuela.

-Está bien Len.

-También dile que no le haga caso a la nota.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos- dije empezando a caminar a mi salón.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

-Oyez Rin.

-Dime Miku.

-Vino Len.

-¿Y porque no me avisaste?

-Porque vino a decirme que te dijera que no le hicieras caso a la nota.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque dice que él no escribió la nota pero que te ve después de clases en la puerta.

-Sino fue el entonces ¿Quién?

-No sabemos Rin pero tú solo hazle caso a Len.

-Está bien Miku.

Las clases pasaron rápido y en algunas veía a Len pero nunca le pregunte que estaba pasando. La última clase fue la que se pasó más rápido, al terminar salí con tranquilidad y me dispuse a esperar a Len en la puerta, faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para las tres cuando llego a mi lado.

-Hola princesa- en ese momento beso mis labios provocando que me sonrojara.

-Hola mi príncipe.

-¿Hoy Rinto se ira con nosotros?

-No, creo que se quedara con Lenka le hará una pregunta importante.

-¿Por fin se animó?

-Si

-¿Entonces quieres que te lleve directo a tu casa o prefieres pasar por un helado?

-No creo que a mi mamá le moleste que llegue un poco tarde.

-Bueno pero primero vamos a ver quién escribió esas notas.

-Sí.

* * *

**Neru POV:**

Faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las tres y yo ya estaba en el lugar acordado para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, me había arreglado igual a Rin, había practicado todo el día para parecerme a ella. Cheque mi reloj faltaba solo 1 minuto para las tres cuando escuche a alguien dirigirse hacia a mí, sabía que era el _Mi _Len así que decidí darme la vuelta cuando la vi mi hermosa sonrisa se deformo volviéndose una mueca de desagrado porque el la había llevado mi plan o había resultado, pero lo que más me dolió fue la frialdad con la que me trato. Ella tenía la culpa antes Len me buscaba por las tardes para estar juntos y desde que ella llego se olvidó de mí, ya no me buscaba ni me visitaba por las tardes.

-Así que fuiste tú Neru- dijo de manera fría.

-Si fui yo quien mando esas notas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin molesta.

-Porque por ti Len dejo de hacerme caso, dejo de ir a mi casa para pasar el rato, dejo de ser el chico que todas amábamos.

-¿De qué habla Len?

-¿Acaso no le has contado sobre tu antiguo yo Lenny?

-Cállate Neru.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que tu adorada novia se entere de que te acostaste con más de la mitad de la escuela?

-Dije que te callaras Neru. Rin yo he cambiado ya no soy así.

-Lose Len es algo de tu pasado y como te dije no me molesta que fueras así.

-Gracias por entenderlo princesa.

-Neru te voy a pedir que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestra relación yo amo a Len y el a mí y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos- dijo decidida dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí tomando la mano de Len.

-Pe pero yo también lo amo- susurre esto último viendo cómo se alejaban- y no dejare que me lo robes Kagamine el será mío.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Espero que esto que acaba de pasar no cambie mi relación con Rin yo enserio la amo nunca había estado tan enamorado de una persona en toda mi vida. Rin siempre sería la primera para mí y también la última.

-Princesa ¿pasa algo?

-No nada Len solo estoy algo molesta.

-¿Conmigo?

-No Len.

-¿Entonces princesa?

-Es que a mí no me importa tu pasado ni lo que fuiste, me importa lo que eres y lo que sientes por mí pero me estoy empezando a hartar de que todo el tiempo nos quieran separar Len yo realmente te amo- en ese momento mi princesa comenzó a llorar cosa que me hizo sentir una basura no quería verla llorar a menos que fuera de felicidad.

-Princesa no llores yo también te amo y si cambie fue por ti quiero hacerte feliz y solo quiero verte llorar de felicidad.

-Gracias Len ¿nos vamos?

-¿Aun quieres pasar por el helado?

-Si está bien.

Caminamos hasta el parque donde compramos un helado con un señor, el mío era de banana y el de ella de naranja después nos fuimos a sentar en los columpios donde pasamos un rato platicando. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde así que decidí llevarla a su casa.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me regaño por haber tardado tanto cuando le explique lo que había pasado me dijo que si veíamos películas y comíamos helados. Algunas veces creo que mi madre parece una adolecente.

-¿Entonces esa chica Neru está enamorada de tu novio?

-Si pero me parece que es más bien una obsesión.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella lo sigue a todos lados y siempre intenta hacer algo para que nos separemos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No dejar que Neru arruine mi relación con Len.

-Me parece bien hija por cierto ¿y Rinto?

-Creo que en este momento debe de estar haciendo una pregunta muy importante.

-Ya llegue- escuchamos que alguien entraba.

-Estamos en la sala hijo.

-Ya voy.

* * *

**Rinto POV:**

Al entrar a la sala encontré a mi hermana y a mi madre viendo películas y comiendo helado supuse que algo malo estaría pasando ya que no hacen eso a menos de que una de las dos tenga problemas.

-¿Paso algo?- dije tomando un bote de helado.

-Algo así- respondió mi hermana.

-¿Len te hizo algo?- pregunte molesto.

-No, fue Neru.

-Ya veo.

-Y que tal tú ¿paso algo con Lenka?

-Pu pues…- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Dijo que si?

-Sí.

-Qué bueno Rinto estoy muy feliz por ti, además de ser cuñado de Len serás su primo.

-Tienes razón Rin.

Después de una larga platica con mi madre y Rin decidí ir a mi habitación a darme una ducha para después dormir.

* * *

**Hast**a **aquí este capítulo espero que les gustara y lamento la demora.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Mi vida contigo

**Realmente lamento mucho la demora había estado ocupada estos días con cosas de la escuela y algunos problemas pero ahora que he tenido tiempo puedo seguir con ambas historias espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**¡Empecemos!**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.13. Secretos**

* * *

**Rinto POV:**

Habían pasado varios días desde que veía a Rin algo preocupada y deprimida al principio creí que sería por la escuela o por algún problema en sus clases de canto así que hoy decidí acercarme a ella para hablar y ver que tenía en el receso, cuando me percaté de que Len no estaba con ella como de costumbre así que me imagine que sería por eso.

-¿Pasa algo pequeña?

-No Rinto- respondió con voz apagada.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras sabes que te apoyare.

-Está bien.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que últimamente he visto a Len con Miki todo el tiempo y ya casi no salimos y muy rara vez nos vemos y mañana cumplimos un mes- dijo algo molesta.

-Así que Kagamine Rin la chica que dijo que nunca estaría celosa esta ¿celosa?

-No estoy celosa Rinto solo que es molesto.

-Está bien Rin talvez solo deberías de hablar con él y decirle que te molesta que haga eso.

-Es que no se Rinto ya lleva mucho tiempo así no me manda mensajes, no nos vamos juntos a casa, solo lo veo en clases y lo extraño mucho.

-Rin tampoco es como si se hubiera ido a otro país.

-Tu no lo entiendes Rinto- dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Jajaja no hagas esas caras.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué te ves muy adorable y que tal si alguien te roba de mi lado- dijo Len abrazando a mi hermana.

-Hola- respondió de modo apagado mi pequeña.

-Creo que los dejare solos hablamos más tarde pequeña.

-Adiós onii chan.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Después de que mi cuñado nos dejara solos todo empeoro Rin estaba muy molesta ni siquiera quería dirigirme la palabra y no sabía que le pasaba hace apenas unos minutos me grito que me fuera y la dejara sola yo realmente no la entiendo.

-Vete Len.

-Pero princesa….

-Nada de princesa Len vete con Miki de seguro te está esperando.

-Así que ¿es por eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estas celosa de Miki.

-No estoy celosa de Miki.

-Entonces ¿porque quieres que me vaya si quiero estar contigo?

-Porque de seguro tienes que ayudarla con algún trabajo o algo como últimamente lo haces.

-No, hoy no tengo que ayudarle con nada porque quería estar contigo.

-Pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Cosas ¿cómo quedarte sentada en el pasto?

-No, cosas como ayudar a Mikou a estudiar.

-¿Mikou?

-Si Len.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pidió ayuda.

-Mmmmm.

-Jajaja ¿ahora quién es el celoso?- dijo burlonamente.

-No estoy celoso.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en clase de matemáticas.

-Si está bien.

-Adiós- dijo corriendo en dirección a los salones.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Al entrar al salón pude ver a Mikou observando el cielo desde la ventada realmente no quería asustarlo ni desconcentrarlo porque me parece que es algo grosero pero él me pidió que lo ayudara a estudiar así que termine tocando la puerta para avisar que había llegado por lo que el volteo a verme.

-Perdón por la demora.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno que quieres que estudiemos.

-Matemáticas.

-De acuerdo, voy a anotarte unos problemas para que tú los resuelvas y si tienes duda me preguntas ¿está bien?

-Claro.

-Bueno dame un minuto.

-Sí, etto ¿tienes algo?

-No nada ¿Por qué?

-No te vez muy feliz.

-Es solo que pelee con Len.

-¿Por qué? Bueno si se puede saber.

-Pasa mucho tiempo con Miki y me molesta un poco.

-Esos son celos.

-¡No estoy celosa!

-Si no lo estuvieras no te molestaría que este con ella.

-Tienes razón. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Creo que Rin tiene razón con respecto a Miki pero es imposible que yo deje de verla ella me está ayudando con cosas muy importantes y además no he tenido tiempo de poder hablar con Rin porque he estado muy ocupado con mi nuevo trabajo y preparando su regalo.

-Oye Len.

-Dime Miki.

-¿Crees que si le agregamos esto se vea mejor?- dijo Miki mostrándome un listón de color rojo.

-Yo creo que si Miki.

-Bueno está bien gracias.

-¿Crees que debería decirle a Rin sobre mi trabajo nuevo?

-Yo creo que si Len, la confianza es importante en una relación y sinceramente no le has tenido mucho, ni siquiera sabe que tú y yo nos volvimos amigos ni como paso.

-Tienes razón la verdad perdón por creer que eras igual que ella.

-No importa además de cierta forma tenías razón pero me trataste algo mal.

-Es cierto lo siento.

_**Flashback**_

_Iba saliendo de mi clase de música cuando vi a Miki apoyada en la puerta al principio la ignore y no le tome importancia ya que creí que esperaba a Neru pero cuando pase a su lado sentí como jalaba mi brazo cosa que me hizo voltear un tanto molesto._

_-¿Qué necesitas Miki?_

_-Yo quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-Sobre Rin._

_-Déjala en paz Miki ella no les hace nada en todo caso al que deberían de lastimar y hacer sufrir es a mí, ella no tiene nada que ver si las rechace fue porque ella me enamoro y yo…._

_-Lo se Len la amas pero no era precisamente de lo que quería hablar._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Pues veras todo lo que paso y la lastimo no fue mi culpa yo ni siquiera quería participar en eso pero Neru fue la que tenía todas las ideas y la que a veces me obligaba, yo realmente lo siento mucho Len nunca quise lastimarlos y menos a Rin es muy dulce y tierna realmente me agrada y no me molesta que salgan al contrario me alegra mucho que su relación vaya bien._

_-Está bien Miki no te preocupes ya todo paso pero si quieres ahora que te has alejado de Neru podrías ser nuestra amiga además en estos momento necesito ayuda para algunas cosas._

_-Yo te podría ayudar si gustas._

_-Muchas gracias Miki._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Realmente agradezco que en este momento me estés ayudando.

-No me agradezcas pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué no les pediste ayuda a tus amigos?

-Porque son capaces de contarle a Rin.

-¿Contarme que Len?

-Que Miki y yo somos amigos- dije algo nervioso.

-Eso ya todos los sabíamos Len- dijo Rin mas molesta.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu clase con Mikou?

-Bien y ya me tengo que ir.

-No Rin espera.

-Déjame sola Len.

-Rin no te enojes.

-Len creo deberías dejarla un rato sola realmente se veía muy enojada.

-Está bien Miki.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Len es un idiota ¿en serio cree que soy tan tonta como para creerme eso? Estoy harta se la pasa ocultándome cosas, todo el día esta con Miki y si si estoy celosa lo acepto estoy celosa de Miki pero es solo que no soporto que ella este todo el día con mi Len y yo no pueda verlo más que en clases.

-Rin ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada Rinto.

-Rin sé que mientes así que te propongo algo, hoy saliendo de la escuela iremos a la casa a dejar las cosas y vamos a ir después a una cafetería.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno mientras tanto deja de llorar y ve a tu salón que llegaras tarde- dijo Rinto depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Gracias.

-Te veo en la entrada.

-Si

Después de caminar un rato más llegue a mi salón más tranquila pero cuando entre no logre ver a Len por ninguna parte y eso me decepciono hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme supe que era él y me sentí feliz pero seguía enojada.

-¿Estas mejor princesa?

-Si Len.

-¿Quieres salir hoy?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a salir.

-¿Con quién?

-Pareces mi papá.

-Solo me preocupo por ti Rin que tal si vas con un extraño y te roba o qué tal si es un pervertido he intenta hacerte algo.

-Eres muy sobreprotector no me pasara nada solo iré con Rinto por un helado.

-Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme sé que mi cuñado te va a proteger.

-Está bien bueno iré a mi lugar.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de la salida así que me dispuse a guardar mis cosas en mi casillero e irme a casa para cambiarme, una vez en la puerta pude ver a Rin platicando con un chico de cabellos rosados muy parecido a Luka así que decidí acercarme.

-Hola princesa.

-Hola Len- respondió fríamente.

-¿Quién es él?

-Él es Luki y es el hermano mayor de Luka es un año más grande que nosotros.

-Mucho gusto Luki, mi nombre es Kagene Len.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Len.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Muchas de las chicas de mi curso se la pasan hablando de ti y de tu nueva conquista muchas dicen que a esa chica y a ti no les queda mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Nueva conquista?- pregunto Rin molesta.

-Si según escuche él tiene una nueva conquista y por lo general no dura con una chica más de un mes- dijo Luki recibiendo una mirada llena de odio por mi parte.

-Vaya Len espero que tu "nueva conquista" tenga más suerte esta vez.

-Yo también sino pobre chica sufrirá mucho.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir Rinto me está esperando- dijo corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Vaya creo que le afecto un poco- dijo Luki algo asustado por la forma en la que lo veía.

-Claro que le afecto, ella es mi novia.

-Lo siento no sabía que ustedes dos eran…

-No te preocupes de todas formas nuestra relación esta algo mal.

-Lo siento.

-No importa bueno me tengo que ir tendré que resolverlo en este momento.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Al salir de la escuela vi a Rinto apoyado en un árbol así que me acerque a él todavía molesta por lo que acababa de decir Luki.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

-Len.

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota princesa?- pregunto Akaito el cual estaba con Rinto.

-Se la pasa todo el día con Miki, casi no nos vemos y hace apenas unos minutos me dijeron que soy su nueva conquista- dije realmente molesta.

-Tranquila princesa ven vamos te acompaño a casa- dijo Akaito rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a nuestra casa, dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me puse un vestido color blanco hasta las rodillas y unos zapatillas negras de tacón bajo. Minutos más tarde salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

-¿Te parece si vamos a esa cafetería?- dijo señalando una cafetería que se veía realmente acogedora.

-Claro- dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en la mesa que esta hasta el fondo?

-Por mí no hay problema.

Después de ordenar dos malteadas y pastel de chocolate nos dispusimos a platicar hasta que el mesero llego con una orden que no era para nosotros ya que era un pastel de café con forma de corazón.

* * *

-Disculpe pero esa no es nuestra orden.

-Lo se señorita.

-¿L Len?

-Si princesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos seguiste?

-Jajaja no princesa yo trabajo aquí- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Llevo un par de semanas trabajando aquí.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

-No había encontrado el momento adecuado para decírtelo y sé que estas molesta por lo que dijo Luki y también porque paso mucho tiempo con Miki y lo siento pero no es verdad que eres mi nueva conquista y con respecto a Miki solo somos amigos ¿me perdonas?

-Por supuesto que si Len- dije levantándome de mi asiento y abrazándolo.

-Gracias y gracias Rinto.

-No hay de que no me gusta verla triste.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Es un secreto.

-¿No me dirás Len?

-Talvez luego pero ya sabes lo que quiero- dijo viéndome pícaramente.

-Solo si me dices- dije algo sonrojada.

-Claro mi princesa pero ahora no tengo que trabajar más tarde hablamos. Te amo- dijo alejándose.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo, lo hice más largo ya que me demore bastante en escribir.**

**Gracias por leer por favor dejen reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mi vida contigo

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.14. No son celos.**

**Rin POV:**

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Rin?

-U un beso Rinto.

-¿Y por eso te sonrojas tanto?

-E es que me da pena.

-Esta bien.

En ese momento ´paso Len y me mando un beso haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente cosa que molesto a Rinto al parecer estaba muy celoso.

-Rinto.

-Dime.

-¿Estas celoso?

-No estoy celoso es solo que mi querida Lenka no esta aquí-dijo con tono dramático.

-Hablando de Lenka ¿Dónde está?

-Está trabajando.

-¿Y porque no la vamos a ver a su trabajo?

-No es mala idea de hecho trabaja en una tienda a unos locales de aquí.

-Entonces paga y vámonos.

-Solo pagare los cafés, el pastel fue un regalo de Len.

-Está bien.

Rinto fue a pagar los cafés a la caja así que me quede sentada un rato más en nuestra mesa y termine de comer mi rebanada de pastel para después levantarme y salir de la cafetería junto con Rinto. Pasamos cerca de algunos locales que llamaron mucho mi atención hasta que llegamos a donde trabaja Lenka.

-Bu Buenas tardes-dijo Lenka tímidamente.

-Hola amor-le respondió Rinto haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pasamos a visitarte y Rin esta buscando un regalo para Len.

-¿Cómo que buscas Rin?

-No lose Lenka.

-Bueno a Len le gustan las bananas podrías regalarle un peluche de una.

-Ves Rin mi novia apoya mi idea de la almohada.

-¿Tienes una almohada de esas Lenka?

-Mmmmm me parece que si déjame ver-dijo Lenka entrando a una bodega.

-Rin ¿crees que debería de regalarle algo a Lenka?

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

-Es una buena idea además hace mucho que no salimos.

-Entonces invítala ahí viene-susurre para después alejarme un poco.

-Pe pero Rin espera no me dejes solo.

-Es tu novia no mía-le respondí a modo de burla.

* * *

**Rinto POV:**

Después de que Rin se alejara a ver algunos peluches Lenka regreso con una cara tiste por lo que me preocupe así que decidí preguntarle qué había sucedido a lo que ella respondió que no había ninguna almohada de esas y que ella también quería una.

-Le Lenka.

-Dime Rinto.

-¿Qui quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunte algo sonrojado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-grito muy emocionada para después darme un abrazo.

-Por cierto Rin-chan no encontré ninguna almohada de esas-dijo poniendo mirada triste. _Es tan adorable_\- Pero tengo una revista que te muestra cómo hacer almohadas si quieres puedo prestártela.

-Si Lenka aunque no soy muy buena en esa clase de cosas hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Rin-chan también podrías hacerle un pastel de banana son sus favoritos.

-Gracias Lenka lo tendré en cuenta pero por el momento Rinto-nii y yo tenemos que irnos papa dijo que nos presentarían a alguien hoy ¿no es verdad Rinto-onii chan?

-Así es Rin. Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Después de salir de la tienda nos encontramos con Akaito y Nero quienes al parecer estaban pasando por el centro comercial y como es su costumbre fueron a molestar a mi pequeña así que tuve que interrumpir ya que íbamos algo retrasados. Cuando llegamos a la casa nos percatamos de que no solo estaba el auto de papa sino que también había otro auto de color negro pero no le tomamos importancia y entramos a la casa.

-Llegamos-grito Rin desde la entrada.

-¿No les dijimos que llegara temprano?- pregunto mamá algo molesta.

-Tranquila Lily lo bueno es que ya llegaron.

-Tienes razón León.

-Bueno eso ya no importa. Niños les queremos presentar a unas personas ellos son los Kagene.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Rei Kagene y ella es mi hermana Rui.

-Mucho gusto soy Rinto y ella es Rin.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Rin con una radiante sonrisa- espero que nos volvamos amigas Rui-chan.

-E etto yo también espero que nos volvamos amigas Rin-chan.

-Iré a mi habitación-dije mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

No entendía que le pasaba a Rinto él nunca era así con los invitados talvez solo estaba muy cansado como para convivir con alguien debía de ser eso. Después de que Rinto había subido a su habitación solo quedamos los Kagene, mis padres y yo e la sala.

-Bueno Rin los Kagene son hijos de uno de mis socios y se acaban de mudar a la casa de aun lado.

-Así es señor Kagamine y mañana iremos a una escuela por aquí ya que desde hace unas semanas nuestros padres nos inscribieron.

-Ya veo.

-¿Los podrías llevar mañana hasta la escuela?-pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto mamá no hay problema.

-Le pediríamos a Rinto que lo hiciera pero parece algo molesto ¿peleo con Lenka?

-Pues no, hoy pasamos por su trabajo y estaban bien.

-¿Tuvo problemas en la escuela?

-No que yo sepa de hecho sus calificaciones son las mejores de la escuela y en sus clases de guitarra no ha tenido problemas.

-Entonces talvez solo este cansado.

-Es lo más probable mamá

-Sentimos interrumpirlas pero creo que es hora de que Rui y yo nos vayamos después de todo aun no estamos acostumbrados al cambio de horario y estamos algo cansados por el largo viaje.

-Por supuesto los acompaño a la puerta-dijo mi madre levantándose del sillón para guiarlos hasta la salida.

-Hasta luego señor Kagamine y Rin-san-dijeron al unísono los Kagene.

-Adiós.

-Rin ¿segura que Rinto está bien?-pregunto mi padre después de despedir a los Kagene.

-Si papá pero creo que yo también iré a mi habitación después de todo fue un día muy largo y estoy algo cansada. Buenas noches-bese su mejilla para después irme a mi habitación.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, me encontraba en mi habitación terminando de cepillar mi cabello para después bajar a desayunar. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con un muy cansado Rinto.

-¿No pudiste dormir onii-chan?

-No Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve haciendo tareas hasta tarde y también me dio insomnio.

-Realmente te ves muy mal Rinto.

-No importa tengo que ir a la escuela no en vano hice todo esto.

-Eres muy terco pero bueno eso no importa bajemos a desayunar.

Una vez en la planta baja nos dirigimos a la cocina donde se encontraba un muy sonriente Len sentado en la mesa conversando muy animadamente con mi madre, realmente no me sorprendió ya que así eran todas las mañanas desde que mi madre lo conoció lo que si me sorprendió es que también Lenka estaba ahí.

-Buenos días-saludamos Rinto y yo sorprendidos.

-Buenos días-fue la única respuesta que recibimos.

-El desayuno ya está listo así que dense prisa sino llegaran tarde.

En cuanto nos sentamos comenzamos a devorar el desayuno que mamá había preparado para nosotros siendo observados por Len, Lenka y mamá. Una vez que terminamos de desayunar tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde todos nos colocamos nuestros zapatos para después salir, al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con dos pelinegros los cuales distinguí como Rei y Rui.

-Buenos días-les dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-fue lo único que respondieron ambos.

-Rin ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Len mirando mal a Lenka.

-Es cierto olvide presentarlos. Len, Lenka ellos son Rei y Rui Kagene son nuestros nuevos vecinos.

-Mucho gusto Kasane Lenka-respondió Lenka con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Kasane Len.

-El gusto es nuestro-respondió Lenka con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

**Lamento que este capítulo fuera más corto de lo normal es solo que me sentía algo mal para escribir y no se me ocurrían muchas cosas así que también me disculpo por el pésimo contenido que tiene sinceramente no es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito pero no quería hacerlos esperar más pronto se los compensare pero si quieren matarme lo entenderé.**

**Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mi vida contigo

**Cap.15. Cortas vacaciones (primera parte)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y Rin y Len no podían estar más felices, después de todo no habían tenido problemas con nadie últimamente cosa que les alegro a todos ya que podrían disfrutar tranquilamente de sus vidas o al menos eso pensaban la pareja de rubios ya que tendrían un fin de semana largo donde podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo hasta que….

-¡RIN! ¡RINTO!- grito una mujer desde la planta baja de la pequeña casa.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-pregunto el rubio a su amada madre.

-Empaquen sus cosas iremos a la playa.

-Pe pero mamá se supone que mañana yo iba a salir con Len- respondió la rubia algo molesta por sus planes frustrados.

-Y yo con Lenka-respondió el rubio al igual que su hermana.

-Pero hijos hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos.

-Mamá tiene razón Onii-chan hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

-Está bien entonces ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Rinto con curiosidad.

-¡A la playa!-grito su madre con una notable alegría.

-Papá ¿también vendrá?

-Por supuesto de hecho él fue quien dijo que saldríamos de viaje.

-¡Que bueno! Será la primera vez en años que volvemos a salir como familia- respondió Rin bastante emocionada- Iré a empacar mi ropa ven Rinto tienes que empacar la tuya también.

-Ya voy Rin.

-Me alegro que podamos salir en familia de nuevo- dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Rin POV:**

Pase toda la tarde de ayer empacando ya que mis padres habían dicho que iríamos de vacaciones en familia cosa que me hizo realmente feliz ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no salíamos así por lo que me sorprendió un poco sin embargo me sentía algo mal por Len ya que hoy no saldríamos y no había tenido tiempo de avisarle que iría de viaje con mis padres y Rinto realmente espero que no se moleste conmigo por algo así.

-¡Rin ya vámonos!- escuche que gritaba Rinto desde la planta baja por lo que baje corriendo.

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí.

-¿No olvidas nada?

-Me parece que no.

-Niños suban al auto-dijo mi padre bastante feliz así que subimos tranquilamente.

* * *

El camino al aeropuerto fue bastante tranquilo sino contamos el hecho de que Rinto y yo no dejamos de discutir, ni de golpearnos en ningún momento por razones completamente normales (demostrarle a Rinto que él es más femenino que yo es algo normal ¿no?) Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto abordamos tranquilamente después de un rato me aburrí y comencé a molestar a Rinto ya que se había dormido y está babeando así que para que despertara le pique un ojo.

-¡Rin maldición ¿qué te ocurre? déjame dormir!- grito Rinto muy molesto.

-Se te está escurriendo la baba-respondí sin prestarle atención a lo que me decía para después sonrojarse y comenzar a limpiarse como loco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Estoy aburrida Rinto.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

-No lose ¡Pero no te duermas!

-¡Rin déjame dormir!

-¡No! No quiero volver a escuchar decir Perdóname Lenka te juro no fue mi intención-dije tratando de sonar como él.

-Y yo no dije algo así- respondió bastante sonrojado.

-Si lo hiciste incluso sonaste más shota que Len.

-No creo que pueda sonar más shota que tu novio-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Si sonaste como cuando me pide perdón por algo que hizo que yo ni sabía.

-¿Cómo cuando hablaba con Miki sobre tu regalo?

-Si como esa vez.

* * *

Después de un rato de molestar a Rinto decidí dormir un poco yo también, cuando desperté ya estábamos a punto de llegar así que decidí despertar a Rinto de la forma más linda y cariñosa que se me ocurrió así que tome un hielo y se lo metí a la camisa, segundos después el salto pegándose en la cabeza cosa que llamo la atención de todos no sé si fue por el golpe o porque yo no dejaba de reírme por lo que acababa de hacerle. Después de bajar del avión mis padres me regañaron por lo que había hecho y luego nos dirigimos al hotel donde me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida mientras esperaba que nos dieran nuestras habitaciones y al parecer no fui la única que se sorprendió.

-Rin por favor dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo-dijo Rinto rogando por que fuera cierto.

-Si estás viendo a Len y Lenka discutiendo por una banana del otro lado de la recepción entonces si veo lo mismo que tú.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos aquí?

-Pues mira Rinto déjame explicarte, cuando hay un fin de semana largo como estas muchas familias deciden salir a pasear y algunos vienen a hoteles como nosotros para hospedarse y después ir a la pla….- algo o más bien alguien me interrumpió mientras le estaba dando mi discurso a Rinto.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Len sacándome el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Su suéltame.

-Si lo siento- respondió avergonzado mientras me soltaba.

-¿Tengo que volver a explicar que….?

-No no Rin es mi turno es mi turno-dijo Rinto emocionado provocando que lo viera con cara de ya te pareces a Bakaito- Pues verán Rin me dijo que cuando hay un fin de semana largo muchas familias salen a divertirse y eso es lo que nuestra familia quiere así que venimos aquí.

-Chicos ¿Qué están…?-pregunto nuestra madre mientras se acercaban a nosotros- Hola Len, hola Lenka ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien señora Kagamine ¿y usted?-pregunto Len muy cortes.

-Muy bien gracias pero ya te he dicho que me llames Lily ¡León!- grito mi madre para llamar la atención de mi padre el cual se encontraba buscándonos.

-Aquí están creí que se habían ido a la alberca.

-No no es eso mira quienes están aquí-respondió mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Hola Len ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien señor Kagamine por cierto ella es mi prima su nombre es Lenka-dijo Len presentando a Lenka.

-Mucho Lenka mi nombre es León Kagamine soy el padre de Rin y Rinto es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío- respondió Lenka de forma educada.

-¿Sus padres vinieron con ustedes?-pregunto mi padre curioso.

-Solo mis padres-respondió Len-de hecho deben de estarnos buscando.

-Mejor vayan con ellos no se vayan a preocupar.

-Los vemos más tarde entonces- dijo Len amablemente-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-dijo Lenka siguiendo a Len.

-¿Qué sorpresas da la vida no lo crees Lily?

-Así es León y ellos tan preocupados que estaban por no poder salir con sus respectivas parejas- dijo mi madre mientras soltaba una ligera risita.

-Rinto ¿esa chica Lenka es tu novia?

-Si padre-respondió Rinto con un ligero sonrojo.

-Parece ser una chica bastante agradable.

-Es muy adorable y amable también padre.

-Me alegro de que mis hijos encontraran buenas personas. Bueno vayamos a la habitación para que se alisten y salgamos a pasear.

-Si papá- respondimos Rinto y yo al unísono.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la habitación lo primero que hicimos Rinto y yo fue pelear por la cama más grande para ver quien se quedaba con ella, al final ninguno de los dos la obtuvimos ya que nuestro padre dijo que era para ellos. Después de esa pelea Rinto y yo nos cambiamos ya que queríamos ir a la alberca y nuestros padres no se negaron a llevarnos solo se limitaban a reírse de nuestras absurdas peleas sobre muchas cosas.

-Vaya es hermosa la vista-dije recargándome en la barda.

-¿Verdad que si? Desde aquí se puede ver la playa ¿no es hermoso?- pregunto mamá.

-Lo es Lily por eso escogí este lugar.

-Me encanta León es precioso.

-Me alegra que te gustara Lily ¿y a ustedes chicos les gusto?

-Si papá es hermoso-respondí con una radiante sonrisa- Mira hay están Len y Lenka Rinto-grite mientras señalaba hacia la alberca.

-Diviértanse niños tengan cuidado- grito mamá mientras nos alejábamos.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Después de que vi a Rin en la recepción tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a verla pero no podía hacerlo ya que estaba compartiendo un tiempo en familia o al menos eso era lo que había dicho mis padres la verdad es que ni Lenka ni yo queríamos estar aquí talvez si Rin y Rinto estuvieran aquí otra cosa seria y como si de magia se tratase mi rubia favorita llego a abrazarme.

-Hola Lenny.

-Hola Rinny ¿y tus padres?

-Ya vienen solo que se quedaron romanceando allá-dijo mientras señalaba la barda.

-Ya veo. Rin tengo que presentarte a mis padres.

-¿Eh? Está bien.

-Ven-comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaban mis padres.

-Len ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto mi padre viendo a Rin curiosamente.

-Mamá, Papá ella es Kagamine Rin, mi novia.

-¿Eres hija de León y Lily Kagamine?

-Así es señor Kasane.

-También tienes un hermano ¿no es verdad linda?-pregunto mi madre dulcemente.

-Así es señora Kasane su nombre es Rinto Kagamine está por allá con su novia-respondió Rin amablemente.

-Rin eres tan adorable me alegra que mi hijo encontrara a alguien como tú-dijo mi madre feliz.

-Gra gracias señora Kasane.

* * *

-Llámame Teto y él es mi esposo Ted.

-Un gusto conocerlos.

-El gusto es nuestro-respondió mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tío, Tía-grito Lenka mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Lenka?

-Les quiero presentar a alguien-respondió bastante sonrojada- Él es Rinto Kagamine es mi novio y el hermano de Rin.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Rinto también sonrojado.

-El gusto es nuestro-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí están niños su padre y yo estábamos preocupados por ustedes- dijo su madre algo asustada.

-Si mamá no te preocupes estamos con los señores Kasane.

-Lo lamento Teto y Ted es que no los veíamos y ya saben cómo pueden ser.

-No te preocupes Lily solo charlaban con nosotros.

-Me alegro que así sea iré por León ya que fue a buscarlos por otro lado.

-No se preocupen aquí estaremos.

Después de que los padres de Rin regresaran nosotros fuimos a la alberca y nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde riendo y jugando entre nosotros hasta que todos tuvimos que regresar a nuestras habitación ya que la cena no tardaba en comenzar y según nos habían dicho los del hotel hoy habría un karaoke y realmente quería ir con Rin y cantar una canción con ella.

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo nuevo les gustara y me sigo disculpando por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar sobre todo porque tarde más tiempo actualizando mi vida contigo por un pequeño bloqueo que tuve gracias a muchas cosas que pasaron.**

**Pero ahora estoy de vuelta para seguir escribiendo. Es todo por el momento.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mi vida contigo.

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento el tiempo en que tarde de actualizar de nuevo, les aseguro que no es mi intención dejarlos esperar durante tanto tiempo pero como muchos sabrán comencé una nueva historia con mi hermano la cual espero que pasen y lean se llama "El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune". Espero lo disfruten y sigan leyendo Mi vida contigo. Bueno es todo por el momento así que…**

**¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.15 (segunda parte)**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de jugar toda la tarde me fui a preparar para la cena, mi padre nos había comentado a Rinto y a mí que hoy habría un karaoke a la hora de la cena y me entusiasmaba la idea de ir con Len y cantar una canción, no era la primera vez que cantábamos en público sin embargo me daba un poco de miedo ya que era la primera vez que cantaría frente a tantas personas. Me coloque un vestido rosa corte princesa unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón, no use mucho maquillaje solo un poco de rímel en las pestañas, algo de rubor en mis mejillas y un ligero brillo rosa en mis labios, mi cabello era adornado por un listón negro y las puntas se encontraban ligeramente risadas.

-Rin ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Rinto desde la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Rin dice papá que lo….

-¿Qué lo que Rinto?

-Rin te ves hermosa- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Gra gracias Rinto.

-Len quedara impactado en cuanto te vea.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy más que seguro.

-¿Rinto que estabas diciendo de papá hace un momento?

-Por poco lo olvidaba…. dice que nos espera en el salón del hotel.

-De acuerdo solo déjame tomar mi suéter y voy.

Rinto salió de la habitación, tome el suéter color negro que estaba en mi cama y salí de la habitación encontrándome a Rinto apoyado en la pared. En cuanto me vio estiro su mano para que la tomara, tome su mano y nos dirigimos al salón donde esta noche seria la fiesta.

Llegamos y en la entrada una señorita de cabellos negros nos pidió una invitación la cual Rinto mostro, nos condujo hasta la mesa donde nuestros padres se supondría estarían pero en vez de ver a nuestros padres nos encontramos con Len y Lenka. Lenka llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico corte princesa unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas plateadas con poco tacón, lucia realmente hermosa, su rubio cabello estaba suelto mostrando lo largo que este era. En cuanto Len, el llevaba un traje color negro al igual que mi hermano, la verdad es que ellos tenían mucha suerte podían llevar tenis en vez de zapatos y aun así se vería bien. Decidí tomar asiento junto a Len el cual no dejaba de verme entre sorprendido y emocionado.

-Luces hermosa- susurro en mi oído para después depositar un casto beso en mis labios.

-Gracias tú también te ves muy bien- respondí besando su mejilla.

-Creo que tu hermano quedo encantado con Lenka- dio burlándose de Rinto, el cual no podría pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Déjalo nunca había visto a Lenka con vestido, ni con el cabello suelto.

-Yo tampoco te había visto con vestido antes de este día y debo de admitir que en un principio estaba como tu hermano.

-Len….

* * *

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- escuche la voz de mi padre provenir de unas bocinas por lo que voltee hacia el escenario donde era seguro que estaría- Agradezco que todos pudieran venir a esta fiesta para inaugurar el hotel- en ese momento todos aplaudieron- Sin más por el momento, disfruten de fiesta. Más tarde comenzaremos con el karaoke y los concursos- fue lo último que dijo antes de que todos comenzaran a aplaudir para despedirlo, minutos después llego con mi madre a la mesa siendo seguido por los señores Kasane.

-Tranquilo León todo saldrá bien- dijo mi madre sentándose a un lado de él y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Lo se Lily es solo que sigo un poco nervioso.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que comenzaran a servir la cena, papá ya no parecía nervioso e incluso parecía que se divertía, mamá como siempre sonreía mientras platicaba con los Kasane sobre temas diversos, me sorprendió mucho verlos de esta forma ya que por lo general ellos trabajaban todo el tiempo y casi no se divertían. Rinto, Lenka, Len y yo solo conversábamos de algunas cosas de la escuela y de lo divertido que sería este fin de semana. Una vez terminamos de cenar todos en el salón papá volvió al escenario más tranquilo y relajado.

-Hola, espero disfrutaran la cena tanto como yo- todos soltaron una pequeña risa ante su comentario- Ahora que la cena a terminado comenzaremos con el karaoke, la temática será la siguiente: si alguien les gusta como canta ya sean solistas, duetos, tríos, etc, pueden nominarlo para el concurso que se hará después así que ¡comencemos!- después de decir eso bajo del escenario dejando a un presentador con más experiencia.

-Rin cantaremos juntos ¿verdad?- pregunto Rinto levantándose repentinamente de su asiento.

-Por supuesto Rinto- dije mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Rin!- escuche que alguien me llamaba por lo que me di la vuelta encontrándome con Akaito- sabía que eras tú ¿vas a cantar?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Te gustaría cantar conmigo?

-Claro….-no pude terminar la frase ya que Akaito me levanto de mi asiento y corrió hacia el escenario tomando mi mano.

* * *

**En el escenario:**

-Ellos son los primeros que cantaran en este grandioso escenario- seguido de esto nos iluminaron con un reflector- Por favor díganos sus nombres.

-Mi nombre es Akaito Shion y ella es Rin Kagamine.

-Muy bien Akaito y Rin ¿Qué canción cantaran?

-***Ah. It's a wonderful cat life**\- la música comenzó de un momento a otro.

**Akaito:**

_Ella se ve tan linda al sus orejas mover__  
__Con ese pelo blanco que le sienta bien__  
__En esta hermosa noche te invito a conocer__  
__Lo que te pierdes por estar encerrada__  
__Verás que te vas a divertir__  
__Pues aquí afuera todo es diversión__  
__Te quitarás ese collar__  
__Que te mantiene aprisionada_

_Nos divertiremos meow meow meow__  
__Persiguiendo a los peces y las palomas__  
__Veremos a la gente trabajar__  
__Mientras nosotros dormimos en el techo__  
__Ahora serás libre meow meow meow__  
__He aquí a un buen hombre que nos ayudara__  
__Ahora solo queda abrir la ventana__  
__Para que saltes ya._

En ese momento extendió su mano hacia mí por lo que lo mire con asco y me di la vuelta para alejarme de él.

**Yo:**

_Él es un gato tonto, lo pude notar__  
__Cuando me miraba por mi ventana__  
__Quizás piense que yo soy igual que el__  
__Pero yo no soy una gatita tonta__  
__Tal vez no soy tan divertida__  
__Es por eso que estoy encerrada__  
__Seguro no sabe que el collar__  
__Es mi collar de identidad_

_Gracias pero no meow meow meow__  
__Yo disfruto de todo lo que me dan__  
__El agua no me gusta cuando esta fría__  
__Pero inmediatamente me ponen a secar__  
__Y entonces que harás meow meow meow__  
__Las calles no son seguras para los gatos__  
__En cualquier momento podríamos__  
__Ser atropellados_

Cante mientras lo señalaba espantada ante la idea sin embargo el no quitaba de su rostro esa sonrisa burlona que tanto me hacia reír.

**Akaito:**

_Creo que esto es amor y es más fuerte que yo__  
__Cada rechazo hace que te amé más__  
__Honestamente el mundo, no es de confiar__  
__Pero si tu estas aquí lo será_

_Mi sueño es meow meow meow__  
__Salir de esta pequeña ciudad__  
__Para viajar al norte de país__  
__Y así poder verlas luces de color_

_Sé que te gusta meow meow meow__  
__Y así disfrutaremos juntos los dos__  
__Pero eso no puede ser_

**Yo:**

_Creo no puedo meow meow meow__  
__Los cambios no se dan tan rápido__  
__No dejare a mi dueña que ha sido tan buena conmigo_

_Me gusta platicar meow meow meow__  
__Oír tu voz decir mañana volveré ¡Espera!__  
__Y yo te contesto sin pensarlo__  
__Aquí esperaré…._

La canción termino, mi mano seguía estirada hacia Akaito haciendo un gesto de que esperara con mis ojos brillando con "ilusión", el público estaño en aplausos para Akaito y para mí, me sentía muy feliz de haber superado mi miedo rápidamente. El presentador dijo nuestros nombres por última vez para después despedirnos con más aplausos, una vez fuera del escenario me dirigí a mi mesa donde estaban mis padres muy felices por cómo había cantado, en cuanto a Len el no parecía muy feliz que digamos, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Me senté junto a él y de un momento a otro se levantó y se fue.

* * *

**Len POV:**

En cuanto me levante mi asiento me dirigí hacia el escenario, planeaba cantar una canción solo y dedicársela a Rin para demostrarle a Akaito que ella era solo mía pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere ya que cuando llegue al escenario me encontré con una chica rubia, llevaba un vestido color naranja pegado que resaltaba muy bien su figura, su cabello estaba completamente rizado y este estaba adornado con unas orejas de gato, cuando se dio la vuelta pude verla mejor y entonces me di cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que…..

-SeeU- susurre antes de que corriera a abrazarme.

-Len cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bi bien SeeU ¿y tú?

-También muy bien ¿Ibas a cantar?

-S sí.

-¿Por qué no cantamos juntos? Ya sabes la última vez que nos vimos las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros.

-Lo se SeeU.

-Entonces ¿Te parece bien si cantamos juntos?

-¿Si canto contigo dejaras de molestarme?

-Por supuesto- Ambos subimos al escenario y tomamos los micrófonos.

-Hoy hay muchos concursantes jóvenes ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Mi nombre es SeeU y él es Len.

-¿Qué canción cantaran ustedes?

-***Romeo and Cinderella**\- comencé con el primer verso y después SeeU con el segundo y así seguimos.

_No permitas que este amor__  
__Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta__  
__Ayúdame a escaparme__  
__De este sentimiento..._

_Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama__  
__Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga__  
__Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir..._

_Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo__  
__Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo__  
__Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche..._

_No me tienes que morder...__  
__Avanza sin temer...__  
__Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...__  
__Es que no puedo olvidar__  
__los dulces que mamá me daba..._

_Algo nuevo para mí...__  
__Y quizá para ti...__  
__Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...__  
__No me ocultes nada__  
__Porque solamente a ti__  
__yo te voy a mostrar mi..._

_Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta__  
__Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar__  
__El tiempo ahora se va a detener__  
__Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar_

_Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar__  
__Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme__  
__Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti__  
__Y así la diversión nunca se acabará..._

_Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí_

_Me puse en los ojos negro delineador__  
__Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado__  
__Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré..._

SeeU trataba de hacer que yo la abrazara o tomara de la mano cada vez que tenía una oportunidad sin embargo yo me alejaba y seguía cantando, ella por otra parte no dejaba de bailar, ni de cantar en ningún momento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos__  
__En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto__  
__Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros_

_No me atrevo a morder...__  
__No puedo lastimar...__  
__Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar__  
__Aun así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos..._

_Cuando sola me quedé...__  
__En ti me apoyé...__  
__tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar__  
__Ven aquí, Romeo,__  
__a rescatarme de este horror__  
__En que ellos me tienen..._

_El toque de queda de Cenicienta__  
__Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal__  
__Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí__  
__Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar..._

_Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí__  
__Y que también mintió, dejándola caer__  
__Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar__  
__Él me debe amar como la amó_

_Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

_¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?__  
__¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?__  
__Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo__  
__Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...__  
__Aun así yo creo que podrás..._

_Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad__  
__Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin__  
__No sé qué hacer más lo deseo en verdad__  
__Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca_

_Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar__  
__Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí__  
__Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también__  
__No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí_

_No quiero mentir como Cenicienta__  
__Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar__  
__No sé qué hacer más lo deseo en verdad__  
__O sino el lobo me va a querer comer_

_Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

* * *

La canción ya había terminado, todos nos aplaudían a pesar de que solo nos habíamos parado ahí sin hacer ningún tipo de actuación. El presentador nos estaba despidiendo cuando de repente SeeU me tomo de los hombros y me planto un beso en pleno escenario, rezaba porque Rin no nos hubiera visto pero al parecer el Destino estaba en mi contra ya que en cuanto baje del escenario ella se encontraba ahí con algunas lágrimas en los ojos siendo acompañada por Rinto el cual me veía con odio. Ambos subieron al escenario ignorándome.

-Buenas noches Rin ¿Qué canción cantaran tú y….?

-Rinto Kagamine, mi hermano- respondió Rin tranquilamente- Y cantaremos ***Cantarella**\- todos aplaudieron cuando escucharon el nombre de la canción. Ellos se colocaron cada uno en un extremo del escenario y se fueron acercando conforme la música avanzaba y así comenzaron a cantar a dueto….

_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti__  
__Te miro fijamente, detrás mío__  
__Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado__  
__Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado__  
__Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo__  
__Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación_

Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran enamorados hasta que Rin lo empujo haciendo que se alejara de ella para así huir hacia el otro lado del escenario siendo seguida por Rinto.

_El tiempo va pasando__  
__Este corazón__  
__Debe mantenerse oculto__  
__Entonces, puedo acercarme__  
__Soy un suspiro__  
__Porque cuando estoy a tu alrededor,__  
__Me siento lejos de mí mismo_

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra__  
__Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti__  
__Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente__  
__Iré después de ti__  
__No dejaré ningún rastro_

Rinto seguía cantando mientras abrazaba a Rin por la espalda, logrando así que sintiera bastantes celos, aunque todos sabíamos que ellos eran hermanos estábamos completamente asombrados por su actuación.

_Las cosas no son de este claro__  
__Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras__  
__Y empiezas a bajar la guardia__  
__Hay algo que deberías conocer__  
__Sobre esta droga profunda__  
__Que pensaste que la podrías beber_

_El tiempo se oxida__  
__Las cadenas se deshacen__  
__Corres lejos__  
__Sin un lugar al que acudir__  
__Dos segundos__  
__El eco echo por ti__  
__Tus intentos de querer resistir_

En ese momento Rin simulaba estar atada y tratando de escapar de Rinto mas él no se lo permitía, se veía completamente realista tanto que me entraron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo.

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:__  
__Yo mismo__  
__Huyendo en tus memorias__  
__Unido con el olor de tu sudor__  
__Yo podría__  
__Simplemente ser afectado_

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo__  
__Preparo una trampa para ti__  
__Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo__  
__"CAPTURAME"__  
__Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo__  
__Huyendo de tus memorias__  
__Unido con el dolor de tu sudor__  
__Yo podría simplemente ser afectado_

* * *

Rin termino sobre los brazos de Rinto como si estuviera desmayada mientras él estaba arrodillando fingiendo llorar por ella, al terminar la canción ambos se levantaron para después ser despedidos con muchos aplausos, sin embargo Rin no bajo de su lugar y pidió que pusieran la canción ***Ama no Jaku**, en cuanto comenzó ella se acomodó en un lugar del escenario y comenzó a cantar….

_Ya le di una y muchas vueltas, y creo que es hora de que te diga,__  
__Si me dejas seguir como amiga, te prometo no molestar nunca más.__  
__Aunque si ya no te importo, en realidad tampoco me importas.__  
__Con mentiras y contradicciones, yo te cantaré una canción de amor._

_Hoy tuvimos un buen clima, aun cuando comenzó a llover.__  
__No teniendo nada que hacer, yo disfruté mucho el día de ayer.__  
__Por supuesto que en estos días, no pensé en ti ni una sola vez,__  
__Aunque te voy a ser honesta, creo que pensé un poco en ti._

Se movía de un lado a otro bailando y señalando a diferentes lugares o personas, en ningún momento me volteaba a ver a mi pero estaba más que seguro que esa canción está dirigida a mí, no me extrañaba ya la había lastimado mucho en una sola noche.

_Mi mente gira como un carrusel.__  
__No puedo más, me parece que pierdo el control._

_¿Dónde voy a tirar, este amor que me diste?__  
__No lo necesito, mi corazón, no puede tener más__  
__Sentimientos falsos, emociones que se acabarán…__  
__Nunca los quise._

_Ya le di una y muchas vueltas, y creo que es hora de que te diga,__  
__Aunque ya casi no sé de ti, tus palabras no puedo olvidar.__  
__Tengo mucho que preguntarte, no conocer las respuestas me vuelve loca.__  
__Estas emociones que me atan, no entiendo si serán buenas o malas_.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron ella no dejaba de cantar ni de bailar solo me miraba mientras hacía eso, llego un momento en el que me señalo, nadie se percató de eso, ella aparto la mirada y en ese momento Akaito subió con ella al escenario. No pude resistir más los celos y me fui de ahí. Pase a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres y los míos, mis padres me miraban con reproche y los suyos con odio, tome mi saco y salí de ahí.

_Aun no lo sé, ni puedo encontrar, un sitio para poderlo tirar.__  
__Decidí que seguiré esperando hasta que comprenda tus palabras.__  
__¿Será malo qué quiera esperar un poco más?_

_Avanzando tú estás y hace mucho yo paré.__  
__¿Cómo reducir la distancia que crece más y más?__  
__Yo aún no puedo expresarme con sinceridad.__  
__¿Te das cuenta? Yo me acobardé._

_¿Y dónde voy a tirar, este amor que me diste?__  
__¿A quién se lo entrego, si ahora, tú no lo quieres más?__  
__Tú ya debes saber, nadie más yo encontraré…__  
__Así que esperaré…_

_¿__Está__ bien?_

Todavía afuera se escuchaba su linda voz cantando esa canción que iba dirigida a mí, me sentía una completa basura, subí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí por un buen rato hasta que decidí regresar a la fiesta, al parecer el karaoke ya había terminado y el concurso comenzaría pronto.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

El karaoke había terminado y no había sabido de Len durante todo este tiempo, estaba preocupada por el pero eso no significaba que no estaba enojada, pasaron unos minutos y nombraron a los concursantes entre ellos estábamos Len y la chica esa SeeU creo que era su nombre, Akaito y Kaiko, Mamá y Papá, Teto y Ted, Lenka, Rinto y yo.

La chica rubia que había besado a Len se acercó a nuestra mesa, de tras de ella venían Akaito y su hermana Kaiko.

-Hola señores Kasane- saludo la rubia ignorándonos a los demás.

-Hola SeeU.

-Disculpen ¿han visto a _mi _Lenny?

-SeeU tu bien sabes que lo tuyo con Len termino hace mucho tiempo-respondió Teto la madre de Len.

-Solo lo dejamos por un momento además no es como si Lenny ya tuviera una novia ¿o sí?-dijo ella con burla.

-Mira SeeU esto no nos corresponde a nosotros pero Len ya tiene una novia y de hecho está sentada en esta misma mesa- respondió esta vez Ted el padre de Len.

-No me digas que es ella- señalo a Lenka con burla.

-No, yo soy su prima Lenka. Su novia es ella Rin Kagamine- dijo Lenka señalándome.

-¿Tu eres novia de Len? Creo que entiendo porque sale con alguien como tú.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno para empezar cantas espantoso, solo te aplauden porque eres hija de su jefe, no sabes vestirte, ni maquillarte y la única razón por la que alguien como Len estaría contigo es por tus padres.

-¿Por qué no te vas?- respondí con enojo.

-Solo vine a buscar a Len y como él no está aquí creo que mejor me voy.

-Rinny no le hagas caso- en ese momento Akaito me abrazo y comenzó a susurrarme al oído que todo estaría bien.

-Rinny le vamos a ganar a esa tipa que no te llega ni a los talones- grito Lenka entusiasmada.

-Mi novia tiene razón hermanita tú y yo le ganaremos. Todos sabemos que tu voz es linda aunque claro, la mía es mejor- dijo Rinto haciendo una pose gay.

-Jajaja de acuerdo entonces vamos al escenario.

* * *

Todos nos dirigimos al escenario junto con mis padres, los padres de Rinto no dejaban de decirme que no le creyera a SeeU, ellos eran muy amables. Subimos al escenario y nos colocamos según nos mencionaron, primero fueron Akaito y Kaiko los cuales cantaron ***Cendrillon**, después fueron Ted y Teto, ellos cantaron ***Magnet**, seguidos de ellos fueron mis padres quienes cantaron ***Lilyzm Gold**, después fuimos Rinto y yo, cantamos ***Sakura Mai Girl**, cuando terminamos Lenka subió al escenario y canto ***The World is Falling in Love **y por ultimo pasaron Len y Seeu, ellos cantaron ***La novia y el novio de ensueño**. El concurso termino cuando la última pareja acabo de cantar, todos fuimos reunidos de nuevo en el escenario.

-Todos los concursantes cantaron espectacularmente pero tenemos que tomar una decisión así que el público escogerá al ganador por medio de aplausos-se dirigió así Akaito y Kaiko- ¿Cuántos aplausos hay para ellos?- no muchas personas aplaudieron así que fueron descalificados y paso hacia la siguiente pareja la cual eran Ted y Teto- ¿Y para ellos?- hubieron un poco más de aplausos sin embargo también fueron descalificados y así pasaron con mis padres, mi padre pidió el micrófono prestado un momento.

-Por favor les pido que sean sinceros con mi familia no quiero que piensen que porque no aplaudan por nosotros se quedaran sin trabajo- en ese momento muchos aplaudieron sin embargo ellos también fueron descalificados, solo quedábamos Lenka, SeeU y Len, Rinto y yo.

-Un aplauso para los hermanos Kagamine-dijo el presentador logrando que todo el lugar se llenara de aplausos- Creo que ya tenemos uno de los lugares. Ahora un aplauso para SeeU y Len- Algunos aplaudieron haciendo que Len y SeeU quedaran en el tercer lugar.

Ahora solo quedábamos Lenka y nosotros para el primer lugar, esperaba que ganara Lenka ya que había cantado hermoso a pesar de ser la primera vez que cantaba en público.

-Un aplauso para la bella chica- todos aplaudieron con emoción y Rinto estaba completamente enojado por como habían llamado a su novia- Tenemos un ganador y es….

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Antes de irme tengo algunas cosas que decirles con respecto a las canciones.**

**Bueno con "Romeo and Cinderella", "Cantarella", "Cendrillon" y "Magnet" no creo que tengan problema en identificarlas.**

**Lilyzm Gold: La canta Lily con Gackupo por si gustan escucharla.**

**Sakura Mai Girl: La cantan Rin y Len por si alguien no la ha escuchado, en lo personal me encanta, está muy bonita.**

**The World is Falling in Love: La canta Hana-tan (no sé si así se escribe) y también es el opening de un anime el cual se llama Ao Haru Ride por si les interesa verlo.**

**La novia y el novio de ensueño: También la cantan Rin y Len por si alguien no la ha escuchado.**

**Ah. It's a wonderful cat life: La cantan Gumi y Len.**

**Ama no Jaku: La canta Gumi.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar Reviews.**

**Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mi vida contigo.

**Hola.**

**Como algunos se imaginaran he estado algo ocupada (para quien leyó el capítulo 15 de Odio a primera vista ya debe de estar enterado de que paso pero para quien no lo leyera aquí dejo la explicación) ¿La razón? Bueno había estado ayudando a mis papás con algunas cosas para organizar una fiesta y no me había dado tiempo ni de prender mi computadora pero ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Por favor lean las notas finales. Gracias.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.16.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Al final Lenka gano el primer lugar y le dieron como premio un día entero en el Spa del hotel con cuatro invitados y un trofeo de 1er lugar, Rinto y Rin recibieron una cena romántica por el ser el segundo lugar junto con un trofeo de 2nd lugar y SeeU y yo solo recibimos una clase de surf completamente gratis y un trofeo de 3er lugar el cual SeeU no quiso, Rin y Rinto discutían por quien se quedaría con la cena y con quien iría al final Rin le dijo a Rinto que el invitara a Lenka y mi prima termino invitando al Spa a mi mamá, a la mamá de Rin y a Rin.

-Len- escuche que me llamaban.

-Ho hola señor Kagamine ¿necesita algo?-pregunte nervioso.

-Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo y pedirte un favor.

-¿U un favor? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Rin.

-Cla claro- respondí con miedo ya me imaginaba que iba a pedirme.

-Mira Len me agradas pero no me gusta que lastimen a mi princesa así que quiero pedirte que te alejes de ella hasta que estés seguro de lo que quieres- estaba bastante serio y daba bastante miedo- Sé que no eres una mala personas y que la quieres mucho pero no me gustaría que saliera lastimada y menos por un mal entendido así que no te le acerques hasta que sepas como disculparte y explicarle lo que ocurrió en el escenario.

-De acuerdo señor Kagamine- respondí agachando la cabeza.

-Y otra cosa, Akaito y Ri son muy buenos amigos desde la infancia y con esto que paso no dejara que te le acerques que tengas buena noche- fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar con su familia.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse menos Rin, Akaito, Rinto, Lenka y Kaiko que estaban charlando muy animadamente así que decidí unirme a su plática la cual se silenció en cuanto llegue.

-Rin ¿te acompaño a tu habitación?-pregunto Akaito tomando a Rin de los hombros.

-Está bien- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Rin ¿Podemos hablar?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento Len- me interrumpió Rinto colocándose frente a mí.

-Rinto dame permiso.

-Len en serio no es el mejor momento- dijo Rinto bastante serio.

-Deberías de hacerle caso Len, no es la primera vez que la lastimas además SeeU vino a molestarla y empeoro las cosas. Solo deja que se calme.

-De acuerdo.

-Mientras tanto no te le acerques a mi hermana.

-No te prometo nada Rinto. Buenas noches.

Llegue a mi habitación la cual compartía con Lenka, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que deslice mi mano hasta el apagador y las encendí, el cuarto tenía una pequeña sala que consistía en un sillón individual, uno de dos plazas y otro de tres, todos color blanco y una pequeña mesita de cristal en el centro con base de madera color chocolate, en el lado derecho de la sala se encontraban unos enormes ventanales que te permitían ver parte la ciudad y al fondo se encontraban dos puertas de madera color chocolate que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Entre a mi habitación quitándome los zapatos y dejándolos tirados en alguna parte del cuarto, segundos después me quite la corbata y la lance sin importarme donde callera y me tire en la cama boca abajo, segundo después sentí un peso extra en mi espalda…

-Len-susurro en mi oído de forma coqueta- tengamos una noche divertida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- bajo de mi espalda y se acostó a un lado.

-Solo me quiero divertir contigo ¿acaso eso está mal?- pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello- Antes este tipo de cosas no te molestaban.

-Tú lo has dicho eso era antes.

-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que cambio?-pregunto molesta.

-Todo, ahora tengo a Rin.

-¡¿Es por esa mocosa?!- grito encolerizada- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Tan solo míranos Len, mi cuerpo es perfecto, ella es una maldita tabla parece que tiene 12 años, si es porque es rubia yo también lo soy, mi cabello es más largo, mis ojos también son azules, mi voz es mil veces mejor que la de ella, lo único que me queda como opción es que ella tiene más dinero que yo ¿Acaso es eso?

-No, ella es perfecta así como esta, no le cambiaría nada. Su color de ojos y de cabello no me interesa ella bien podría ser castaña, pelirroja, peli azul o de cualquier color que se te ocurra y aun así la seguiría amando, su voz perfecta es mil veces mejor que tú en todo y no, no la quiero por su dinero. Me enamore de ella así que por favor vete-dije tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la habitación.

Entre de nuevo a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y me quede dormido de un momento a otro.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Akaito y yo íbamos caminando hacia la habitación que compartíamos Rinto y yo cuando vimos a SeeU entrando en la habitación de Len, lo primero que pensé es que iría a ponerse de acuerdo con respecto al premio pero al ver como se había comportado conmigo me di cuenta de que no era así y que lo más probable seria que había ido para tratar de convencerlo, no le dimos importancia y nos dirigimos a mi habitación de nuevo. Al entrar en la habitación encontramos a Rinto y Lenka en la pequeña sala que había en la habitación.

-Rinto ya lleg…- no termine mi frase ya que ambos estaban en una situación comprometedora.

-R Rin n no es lo que parece- dijo Lenka empujando a Rinto haciendo que este callera al piso.

-L lo siento debimos de haber tocado antes de entrar- respondió Akaito rascando su cabeza.

-La culpa no es suya es nuestra por estar haciendo esto en la sala- respondió mi hermano algo avergonzado.

-No se preocupen por mi yo iré a mi habitación ustedes sigan en lo suyo- después de decir esto acompañe a Akaito hasta la puerta y me despedí de él.

-Te veo mañana.

-Descansa.

-Igualmente.

Entre a mi habitación sin siquiera mirarlos, tome mi pijama amarilla de la maleta, me quite mi vestido y me coloque la pijama de dos piezas amarilla con dibujos de naranjas felices por todos lados del pantalón y una blusa blanca con un gran estampado de naranja en el centro, me quite los molestos tacones y me coloque mis pantuflas naranjas, seguido de esto destendi la cama y me acomode en esta para después caer dormida.

* * *

**Lenka POV:**

Regrese a la habitación que compartía con Len siendo acompañada por Rinto el cual no dejaba de molestarme haciendo que me molestara con él, estábamos a unos pasos de llegar cuando vi saliendo a SeeU de nuestra habitación por lo que me detuve haciendo que Rinto se detuviera y volteara a ver lo mismo que yo.

-Lenka por favor dime que no es tu habitación- dijo apretando los puños y bajando la voz.

-Me gustaría decirte que no pero estaría mintiéndote Rinto.

-Voy a matar a ese maldito Kasane.

-Rinto cálmate, estoy segura que hay una explicación para esto.

-¿Cómo se atreve? No le importo que mi hermana en este momento este sufriendo, prefirió irse con ella.

-Rinto de seguro fue un malentendido.

-Espero que así sea Lenka.

Despedí a Rinto en la puerta y entre a mi habitación, me puse el pantalón de mi pijama el cual era blanco y tenía pequeñas bananas por todos lados, me coloque la blusa que también era blanca y me acosté en la cama para poder descansar tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí al baño, lave mis dientes y moje mi cara para despertarme, fui al cuarto de Len para ver si ya había despertado y lo encontré dormido con la misma ropa de ayer.

-Len-susurre cerca de su oído.

-Mmmm-fue lo único que respondió.

-Len-volví a susurrar un poco más fuerte.

-Lenka déjame dormir- respondió sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-Rin está esperándote en la sala- y como por arte de magia se levantó, fue al baño donde supongo hizo sus necesidades lavo sus dientes, acomodo su cabello y mojo sus cara para después salir corriendo a la sala.

-¡LENKA!- grito desde la sala.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?

-Porque Rin no está aquí-dijo señalando la sala.

-Lo sé. Necesitaba que despertaras.

-¿Para qué?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué hacia SeeU aquí?- me cruce de brazos y lo mire seriamente- ¿Tan poco te importa Rin? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ella la hubiera visto salir o entrar del cuarto?

-No es que no me importe Rin y no sé qué hacia SeeU aquí yo le pedí que se fuera y me ignoro así que no me quedo de otra más que tomarla del brazo y sacarla de aquí.

-Len creo que deberías de hablar con Rin.

-Pero no me va a escuchar y menos si Akaito y Rinto están cerca de ella.

-Mira por ellos dos no te preocupes yo me encargo.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora ve a bañarte y cambiarte para bajar a desayunar.

-De acuerdo.

Después de eso cada uno entro a su habitación para hacer todo lo que necesitaba, salimos al mismo tiempo ya arreglados y no dirigimos al restaurante del hotel donde encontramos a Rin y a Rinto solos en una mesa.

* * *

**Len Pov:**

Nos sentamos con Rin y Rinto los cuales habían dicho que sus padres habían tenido que salir temprano a una junta y que los habían dejado solos para que se divirtieran. Rin se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la barra de comida, la seguí con la esperanza de poder hablar aunque sea un poco con ella.

-Rin.

-Dime Len.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, lo entiendo.

-¿E en serio?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- respondió viéndome con dolor.

-Me alegra tanto que lo entendieras- dije abrazándola- Gracias.

-No te preocupes Len….. Nos vemos luego- ella salió corriendo del restaurante dejándome muy confundido por su reacción.

Regrese a mi lugar en la mesa donde ahora únicamente se encontraba Lenka sentada ya que Rinto había corrido tras de Len.

-¿Que le dijiste?- pregunto Lenka molesta.

-Que quería hablar con ella sobre lo que paso anoche.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que no había nada de qué hablar que lo entendía todo.

-Len eres idiota ¿verdad?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Cuando Rin dijo que lo entendía se refería a que entendía que no la quieres y que prefieres a SeeU.

-Maldición. Soy un idiota.

-Len corre.

-¿Por qué?

-Rinto viene y no se ve muy feliz.

-Lenka ¿te he dicho que tu novio me da miedo?

-No.

-Tu novio me matara- de un momento a otro salí corriendo siendo seguido por Rinto.

Llegue a la playa y perdí a Rinto de vista por lo que decidí buscar un lugar donde pudiera sentarme y comer algo ya que esa persecución había hecho que mi estómago pidiera comida y mi boca agua. Estaba realmente cansado ya había caminado bastante y por fin había encontrado un pequeño restaurante, entre y me senté en una mesa de la esquina, aun lado de esta se encontraba una pareja a la que no le preste atención, ordene una hamburguesa y una malteada de banana.

-Aquí está su orden señor.

-Gracias- comencé a comer hasta que escuche una voz familiar.

-Lo mejor será que regrese a casa Rei- esa era la voz de Rin ¿y que hacia ese tipo con ella? ¿No se había quedado en casa de Rin?

-¿Te gustaría volver con Rui y conmigo?

-S si- ¿Rin estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Le habrá hecho algo ese desgraciado?- Pero no puedo dejar a Rinto solo.

-El entenderá que no quieres ver al idiota de Len al menos no con su nueva novia- ¿Nueva novia? ¿De que hablaba? Mi única novia es Rin.

-Tienes razón Rei, lo mejor será que regrese con ustedes- terminaron de hablar y ambos se levantaron y pagaron la cuenta, después de eso salieron del restaurante.

Me quede un rato pensando en lo que Rin había dicho, ella iba a regresar a su casa, eso significaba que la vería el lunes y le explicaría bien lo que había pasado. Termine de comer y di una vuelta por la playa hasta que por accidente choque con Rinto el cual aprovecho esto para golpearme.

-Por tu culpa Rin volverá a la casa- dijo Rinto enojado.

-Rinto ya déjalo.

-No lo entiendes Lenka mi princesa regresa a la casa hoy con los Kagene.

-Es su decisión.

-Es su culpa-grito señalándome.

No entendí que pasaba Rinto vería a su hermana mañana cuando regresaran del viaje y él estaba completamente enojado y yo no entendí el porqué.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Había alistado mis maletas para regresar a casa, los Kagene estaban esperando para que pudiéramos irnos cuanto antes del hotel. Mis padre parecían tristes por lo que estaba pasando y los entendía pero mañana seria el último día que los vería y solo seria para despedirnos.

-Rin ¿ya etas lista?-pregunto Rui algo feliz.

-Si ya casi ¿me ayudarías con esa maleta?- dije señalando una pequeña maleta color rosa donde llevaba algo de maquillaje.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Salimos del hotel, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a casa para que yo pudiera armar las maletas que me faltaban para mi viaje de regreso a Europa, iba a extrañar a mis nuevos amigos pero no creí que Len me lastimaría tanto como hacer que me alejara de él y lo mejor era esto. Lo único bueno de este viaje seria que regresaría con mis viejos amigos y podría olvidarme de el….

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? Lamento informarles que si este fic al igual que el de odio a primera vista será cancelado sino tiene más reviews.**

**Y como ya había dicho antes nadie me da su opinión y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones para poder mejorar lo que no les guste.**

**Quería hacerles unas pequeñas preguntas ¿Les gustaría hacer que Len sufra más? Si es así ¿Qué ideas se les ocurren?**

**Espero sus respuestas. Adiós.**


	18. Chapter 18

Mi vida contigo.

**Hola.**

**Como pudieron notar subí un nuevo fic el cual espero no se pierdan, también escribí un one-shot que espero les guste y no los confunda mucho.**

**Anuncios: Este capítulo está dedicado a Dianis Mar.**

**No se olviden de leer, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul, I'm not a princess y Encontrándonos, una vez más.**

**Quería avisarles que al primer review le dedicare el siguiente capítulo y como hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Nate planeaba hacer un maratón de tres capítulos y también como ya casi es mi cumpleaños hare otro maratón. Supongo que eso sería todo, no se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.17.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que había regresado a Europa, para ser exactos 2 semanas y en esas dos semanas no había sabido nada de Len, no había llamado, ni escrito, ni siquiera una video llamada. Miku me conto que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en la escuela y que estaban viendo algunos temas nuevos en clase, en ningún momento me atreví a preguntar por él. Nero decidió quedarse en Japón al parecer había conocido a una chica que le había gustado, Akaito regreso a Europa dijo que solo se había ido porque quería acompañarme realmente le agradecí esto. Días después Miku me llamo.

-¡Rin-chan!- grito Miku demasiado alterada.

-¿Qué pasa Miku? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

-Len.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-grite preocupada.

-Esta con otra- en cuanto escuche eso mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no sabía qué hacer ni que decirle.

-Mi Miku, no importa Le Len y yo terminamos.

-R Rin yo no sabía.

-No te preocupes Miku nadie sabía solo los Kagene, Rinto, Lenka, Akaito y Kaiko.

-Rin yo lo siento mucho- Miku comenzó a llorar.

-N no te preocupes- Comencé a llorar sin importarme que Rei me viera.

-No te preocupes Rin, ya verás que conseguirás a alguien mejor que Kagamine.

-Gra gracias Miku. Me tengo que ir ha hablamos luego.

-Adiós Rin-seguido de esto colgué.

-Rin ¿estás bien?

-Si Rei solo que…

-¿Te dolió que Miku te dijera eso verdad?

-S si, aun lo quiero pero era lógico que esto pasara después de todo Len nunca cambiaria.

-Tranquila Rin todo estará bien- Rei me abrazo, Rui entro a la sala encontrándonos de esta manera lo cual la puso molesta por lo que Rei le explico lo que había pasado segundos después me abrazo.

-Lo siento Rin-chan.

-No te preocupes Rui yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Y si te presentamos a nuestro primo Ren?

-De de acuerdo.

-Te va a caer bien.

Volvieron a pasar los días, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a la compañía de Ren trato de animarme muchas veces y se lo agradecí tanto, era como un hermano mayor para mí, con el tiempo comencé a creer que lo que paso con Len solo había sido un sueño y que en realidad era mejor dejarlo así después de todo él estaba con alguien más y yo comenzaba a sentir algo más por alguien.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Después de que Rin se fue del hotel Lenka no volvió a dirigirme la palabra al igual que Rinto, la única que se acercaba a mí era SeeU. El lunes por la mañana entre al salón con la esperanza de verla ahí sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre pero no fue así, ella había faltado, los días pasaban y Rin no regresaba, me preguntaba si estaba enferma así que decidí ir a su casa mientras Rinto estaba con Lenka en sus clases de guitarra. Toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera, era su padre quien al verme frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Len?

-Vine a buscar a Rin, me preocupaba que estuviera enferma….

-Rin se fue.

-S se fu fue- en cuanto dijo eso mis lágrimas quisieron salir ¿Qué había hecho?- ¿A a do dónde?

-Regreso a Europa.

-Pe pero yo que quería hablar con ella.

-Es lo mejor Len, ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti la lastimaste.

-Lo se señor Kagamine y estoy muy arrepentido.

-Len ella no planea volver.

-L lo entiendo. Hasta luego.

Regrese a mi casa, pensé en llamarle pero sería solo una molestia para ella ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo que le hice? Perdí a Rin, la perdí para siempre, talvez podía convencer a mis padres de mandarme a Europa y buscarla pero ¿cómo iba a saber en qué escuela estudiaba? Podía preguntarle a Rinto pero dudo mucho que me conteste, talvez si le pregunto a Nero o a Akaito me digan. Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Nero y a Akaito.

-Nero.

-¿Ah? Hola Len-respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Y Akaito?

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Akaito regreso a Europa, se fue después de enterarse lo que había pasado con Rin, lo echaste a perder.

-Nero por favor dime donde esta Rin.

-Eso no te servirá de nada pero si te puedo decir que Rin regresara para las vacaciones.

-Para eso aún faltan muchos meses.

-Entonces espera o investiga.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- respondí molesto.

-De nada.

Seguí caminando hasta que choque con una chica rubia creí que era Rin hasta que me saludo y me abrazo fuertemente me di cuenta de que no era ella. Era SeeU.

-Len no sabía que estabas en esta escuela.

-Yo tampoco sabía que tú estabas aquí.

-Me transfirieron aquí ¿no es genial?

-Claro SeeU-respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Y tu novia?

-R Rin se fue.

-¿A dónde?

-Regreso a Europa por mi culpa.

-Mi hermano también regreso a Europa, me conto que una chica que él conocía también regreso y quería volver a verla.

\- Y ya veo.

-Vamos Len no te desanimes ahora yo estoy aquí para cuidarte-dijo con una reluciente sonrisa.

-No es necesario.

-Claro que lo es.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, encontré a Miku hablando con alguien por teléfono, no le tome importancia hasta que pronuncio mi nombre por lo que decidí quedarme a escuchar, de un momento a otro Miku termino disculpándose y al final solo se despidió con un lo siento. Se dio cuenta de que la veía así que cerro su teléfono y limpio un poco sus ojos, paso a un lado de mi sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra parecía muy molesta y no era la única.

Regrese al salón donde se encontraban Luka, Kaito y Miku charlando, en cuanto me acerque todos me ignoraron, no me voltearon a ver y no me dirigieron la palabra en todo el día, me preocupe. Según yo no les había hecho nada y ahora todos me evitaban, incluso mi mejor amigo. A la salida todo seguía igual hasta que Kaito me hablo.

-Len-dijo muy serio- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en las vacaciones?

-Rin y yo terminamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me vio besando a alguien más.

-¡¿Alguna vez te importaron sus sentimientos?!-grito realmente enojado- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ella? ¿Te imaginabas como se sentía?

-No Kaito y sé que tuve la culpa de lo que paso.

-Claro que tuviste la culpa. Por tu culpa se fue. Por tu culpa Miku estaba llorando al igual que Luka. Por tu culpa la perdiste.

-Lo se Kaito lo sé y me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todo.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor Len?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ahora Rin te odia más que a nadie? Ella sabe que estás con alguien más sin importarte sus sentimientos.

-¿Co como paso eso?

-Miku le hablo para decirle que le estaban quitando a su novio, Rin comenzó a llorar y le dijo que ustedes habían terminado.

-Maldita Miku.

-A mi novia no le digas maldita Len. No es culpa de nadie que tú no cambiaras, que no dejaras de ser el playboy que todas las chicas aman. Es únicamente tu culpa. Miku solo creyó que lo correcto era decirle a Rin lo que sabía, solo eso.

-Tienes razón Kaito es mi culpa.

Comencé a caminar ignorando todo lo que Kaito gritaba, sabía que era un cobarde y que era mi culpa que eso pasar. Quería hablarle, quería verla, quería aclararle lo que había pasado esa noche, quería que supiera cuanto la amaba pero tenía que esperar y tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que me había ido de Japón y era tiempo de regresar, quería ver a mis padres a mi hermano y a mis amigos, no me importaba tener que ver a Len después de todo él ya se encontraba con alguien más y yo igual. Adoraba a Ren, él no me había sido infiel en ningún momento, no me había mentido y siempre había estado ahí para mí.

-Rin ya casi nos vamos-dijo Rui desde la puerta- ¿Ya tienes todo?

-Ya casi, solo me falta meter unos zapatos.

-Muy bien entonces date prisa Ren nos está esperando junto con Rei.

-Sí, diles que ya voy.

Termine de arreglar mi maleta para el viaje y naje a la sala donde los Kagene y Ren me esperaban parecían bastante impaciente. Ren tomo mis maletas y las subió al auto después de eso todos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, llegamos justo a tiempo aún no había despegado el avión, abordamos lo más rápido que pudimos, nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y disfrutamos del viaje.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Rin se había ido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad Miku, Kaito, Lenka y Luka me hablaban como si nada pero Nero y Rinto no, aun me veían con algo de rencor. Hace unos días me entere que Rin regresaría por las vacacione, Lenka me convenció de ir a verla y arreglar las cosas., al principio no acepte pero al final todos me convencieron de ir.

Los días pasaron rápido y el día tan esperado había llegado, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Lenka, Rinto, Nero, Neru y yo estábamos esperando a que los padres de Rin llegaran con ella para darle una sorpresa. Las luces y cortinas se encontraban apagadas y cerradas dejando todo en una completa obscuridad, nos escondimos y minutos después se escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta y algunas voces.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritamos todos al unísono al verla entrar por la puerta.

-E es hermoso- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Fue idea de Miku- dijo Luka con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si pero todos ayudaron.

-Es cierto yo hice la mayor parte- dijo Kaito con pose de superhéroe.

-Eso no es cierto Bakaito-dije ganándome la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Len? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rin sorprendida.

-Acompañe a Lenka.

-Ya veo. Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a alguien.

-¿A quién?- en ese momento entro un chico de cabello azabache muy parecido a Rei y Rui- Él es Ren Haine _mi novio._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba Rin tenia novio, todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto, voltearon a verme con tristeza y pena sin saber que hacer realmente y los entendía, la chica a la que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo había regresado y traía con ella a su novio.

-Felicidades Rin- todos comenzaron a acercarse ella y felicitarla, todos menos Rinto y yo.

-No creo que te merezcas esto Len.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que la quieres y la estuviste esperando y yo no sabía que ella salía con alguien, mucho menos que hoy lo traería.

-Tratare de arreglar los malos entendidos de cualquier manera aunque ella ya no sea para mí.

-Me parece bien- Rinto se alejó de mí y fue con su hermana.

-Felicidades Rin- dije una vez me acerque a ella.

-Gracias Len también estoy feliz porque tú tengas a alguien contigo.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Miku me dijo que te había visto con una chica.

-Sí, SeeU se inscribió en nuestra escuela pero yo nunca le hice caso, me era insoportable…

-Rin, tus padres dice que si puedes salir- dijo el tal Ren llevándosela.

Después de eso la fiesta continua como si nada Meiko y Gackupo llegaron más tarde al igual que Yuma y Luki quienes no habían hablado mucho con Rin pero la conocían.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Len y yo nos encontramos en el jardín por accidente, trate de entrar a la casa pero su mano me detuvo, me pidió que habláramos a lo que acepte, quería saber que había pasado en este tiempo que no estuve aquí.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-De nosotros.

-Len ya no hay un nosotros.

-Pero lo hubo y quiero hablar de eso, de ese día. Ese día yo no planeaba subir a cantar con SeeU y mucho menos besarla, yo salí con ella hace dos años pero ahora no siento nada por ella, yo te amo solo a ti.

-Len como esperas que te crea, nunca me llamaste, ni escribiste y bueno tampoco me buscaste.

-Me convencieron de esperarte Rin y eso hice, te espere pero tú tienes a alguien más.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera Len? ¿Qué te esperara? ¿Qué nunca te olvidara? ¿Qué no saliera con nadie? Estoy más que segura que tú también saliste con muchas y ahora solo quieres hacerte la víctima. Te dije que no me importaba tu pasado y lo dije porque era cierto pero tu Len, tú lo arruinaste. Yo sabía cómo eras lo supe desde el principio y no me importo aun así te amaba.

-Rin yo lo siento, lo siento mucho siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento en que te vi, desde la primera vez que me sonreíste, desde que hablamos, desde que te conocí Rin eres todo para mi yo…. TE AMO Kagamine Rin. Te amo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? Lamento si tarde un poco en subirlo lo que pasa es que estos días no me había sentido del todo bien sin contar que mis queridísimos padres me avisaron que tenía que venir a ver a mis abuelos y tuve que cargar mi lap, aun así espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Me quería disculpar ya que parece ser que dentro de un tiempo no podre escribir mucho ya que tengo que entrar a la escuela la semana que viene pero tratare de subir un capitulo una vez por semana de cada uno de mis fics.**

**Dianis Mar:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que poner que saliera con alguien como Luki o alguno de ellos no sería algo conveniente porque así los tengo en el otro fic, aun así espero que te guste el RinxRen, también ocupe tu idea sobre hacer sufrir a Len. Gracias por dejar Reviews y seguir leyendo.

**Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mi vida contigo.

**Hola. **

**¡Estoy de vuelta y con más energía que antes! Espero que tanta energía no los incomode ni moleste así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero había tenido algunos problemas y eso pero ahora todo está bien.**

**Anuncios: Mi hermano Nate acaba de crear una página en Facebook llamada Vampire Girl, lion boy and Friends, así que si se pudieran dar una vuelta por la página, darle like y recomendarnos a sus amigos lo agradeceríamos mucho además de que se harán retos, concursos etc.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Kokoro Love ya que hace unos meses fue su cumpleaños pero por falta de tiempo no había podido hacerlo así que en compensación no será solo un capitulo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo tanto como yo disfruto el contenido de tu página. **

**No se olviden de leer, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul y Encontrándonos, una vez más. **

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales y al primer review será dedicado el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora así que…**

**¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.18.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Después de decirle a Rin que la amaba y explicarle un poco de lo que paso anoche esperaba expectante a su respuesta. Lo cierto es que tenía miedo ¿Y cómo no iba a tenerlo? La persona que más había querido se estaba yendo de mi lado, un maldito pelinegro la estaba apartando de mí y de todos. Yo quería que Rin fuera únicamente mía pero ella no me daba una respuesta ni siquiera pronunciaba una sola palabra, por un momento creí que hasta había dejado de respirar.

-Rin….yo lamento si eso te tomo por sorpresa… no era mi intención molestarte, entenderé si no aceptas mis sentimientos.

-Len…yo no sé qué decir.

-Entonces di que volverás conmigo.

-No es tan fácil Len.

-Lo se Rin.

-Bueno Len será mejor que entre no quiero que Ren se preocupe.

-Rin espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si te demuestro que nunca más volveré a lastimarte ¿Volverías conmigo?

-No lo sé Len.

-¡No me rendiré Rin!

Rin entro a la casa y yo me quede afuera pensando en que podría hacer mientras Rin estaba aquí de vacaciones, pensé en llevarla al cine o al parque pero no lo creía muy conveniente con su novio aquí, lo más probable seria que Ren la llevaría así que pensé en juntarnos con todos y salir.

-Len- escuche que alguien me llamaba por lo que decidí voltear.

-Hola Miku.

-¿Paso algo con Rin?

-Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le trate de explicar lo que paso ese día y también le dije que la amaba.

-Estuvo bien eso pero ahora Rin parece un poco incomoda allá adentro.

-¿Crees que estuvo mal decirle eso?

-No lo creo Len, tú trataste de solucionarlo y si ella se confundió significa que aun siente algo por ti.

-¿Tengo oportunidad?

-Es muy probable solo intenta no arruinarlo esta vez ¿te parece?

-Gracias Miku.

-No me lo agradezcas además creo que yo tuve la culpa.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Miku ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa.

-Solo me quería disculpar con Len.

-No fue tu culpa Miku-dijo Kaito acariciando su cabello-Ven vayamos adentro.

-Len- me di la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre, era Kaito quien me llamaba- ¡Esfuérzate amigo!

-Gracias. Esperen.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrían decirle a Lenka que regresare antes porque tengo cosas que hacer?

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias- comencé a caminar tranquilamente hasta mi casa.

El camino se me hacía cada vez más largo, de repente un coche salió de la nada, trate de esquivarlo pero fue en vano se escuchaban algunas voces a lo lejos pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar ni siquiera para moverme cuando me di cuenta un par de personas estaban hablando desesperadamente, no reconocía ninguna de las voces, sentía recorrer un espeso líquido caliente por mi cara también sentía un punzante dolor en mi abdomen y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Durante la fiesta no volví a ver a Len en ningún momento, supuse que habría regresado a su casa, de algún modo me sentí muy triste al pensar en eso pero decidí ignorarlo ya que se suponía mis sentimientos por Len ya se habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

-Rin me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

-A mí también me alegra haber vuelto Lenka, los extrañaba mucho ¿Has cuidado bien de mi hermano?

-Por supuesto Rin, por cierto me gustaría hablar contigo un minuto.

-Sobre que Lenka.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-Sí.

Ambas nos dirigimos hasta mi antigua habitación donde se encontraba todo como exactamente lo había dejado, tomamos asiento en mi cama y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que Lenka se puso demasiado seria.

-Rin con respecto a lo que paso con Len yo….

-Lo se Lenka no fue su culpa el ya hablo conmigo.

-No, no sabes todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mientras tu no estuviste Len fue a buscarte a tu casa, tu papá la recibió y le dijo que lo mejor era que se alejara, Len pensó en hacerlo pero Miku le dijo que no se rindiera, pensó en muchas formas de ir a buscarte pero no sabía dónde vivías y mis tíos no querían ayudarle a pagar el viaje así que siguió trabajando para poder ir a buscarte….

-Yo no sabía todo eso- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-No- el celular de Lenka comenzó a sonar repentinamente.

-Dame un momento Rin talvez sea importante- Lenka descolgó y se alejó un poco de mi para poder hablar- Bueno.

-…

-Sí, soy su prima ¿le paso algo?

-…..

-¿Esta bien?

-…..

-Sí, ya voy para allá.

-…..

-Gracias no tardo.

-Lenka ¿paso algo?

-Si….yo…. te tengo que ir al hospital- Lenka salió corriendo de mi habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, la seguí para ver qué pasaba y tratar de ayudarla.

-Lenka ¿necesitas que te llevemos?-pregunto mi papá preocupado.

-Por favor señor, necesito llegar cuanto antes y tratar de comunicarme con mis tíos.

-No te preocupes Lenka. Lily llama a los Kasane y avísales que Len se encuentra en el hospital yo llevare a Lenka.

En cuanto escuche que Len se encontraba en el hospital me alarme ¿Qué tal si se encontraba muy herido? ¿Estaría bien? no sabía que pensar ni que hacer me encontraba completamente paralizada en mi lugar. Lenka y mi padre salieron de la casa junto con Rin, mi madre intentaba comunicarse con los padres de Len y todos corrían fuera de la casa para llegar al hospital, todos menos yo.

* * *

**Lenka POV:**

Tenía Miedo, tenía mucho miedo no sabía si Len lo había hecho apropósito o si había sido un accidente, no sabía nada y no lograba comunicarme con mis tíos, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, tenía que llegar cuanto antes y saber cómo se encontraba mi molesto y querido primo. El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital, salí corriendo sin importarme que pudieran atropellarme o que pudiera chocar con alguien, lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba mi amado primo. Entre rápidamente al hospital y me dirigí a la recepción.

-Nombre del paciente.

-Kasane Len.

-¿Es usted familiar del paciente?

-Soy su prima.

-En estos momentos no pueden pasar a verlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre también debido al golpe dos de sus costillas se rompieron

-¿Estará bien?

-Haremos todo lo necesario para que este bien.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera, me senté en una de las incómodas sillas y me dedique a esperar al doctor que atendía a Len y a mis tíos, el papá de Rinto y él se sentaron a mi lado, Rinto me abrazo provocando que comenzara a llorar. Me sentía inútil, impotente, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar y eso era lo que más me dolía, no sabía qué hacer.

Diez minutos más tarde mis tíos llegaron corrieron preocupados a la recepción para pedir información sobre Len, no les dijeron nada. Mi tía se sentó en una esquina siendo abrazada por mi tío a esperar al doctor, minutos después llegaron todos nuestros amigos los cuales se encontraban en la fiesta, la única que faltaba era Rin.

-¡Lenka!- grito Miku al verme, todos corrieron hasta donde estaba yo completamente preocupados- ¿Cómo esta Len?

-No sabemos.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Luka un poco más calmada que el resto.

-Me dijeron por teléfono que un auto lo había golpeado.

-¿Esta bien?- esta vez preguntaron Kaito y Gackupo bastante alterados.

-Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre y dos de sus costillas se rompieron ¿Dónde está Rin?

-Creímos que ya estaría aquí.

-No ha venido por aquí- respondió esta vez Rinto.

-¿Crees que no le haya importado?- pregunto Gackupo a Kaito

-No lo creo pero es muy probable que su nuevo novio no la deje venir- Kaito respondió esta vez muy seguro- Se ve que es muy posesivo.

-Talvez tengas razón.

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a una de las máquinas expendedoras, me moría de sed y no tenía ganas de escuchar sus pláticas. Escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas por lo que me di la vuelta encontrándome con Rinto quien me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa la cual me calmo un poco.

-Tranquila Lenka todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-No estoy seguro pero conozco a Len y sé que saldrá de esta, talvez un poco golpeado pero sé que estará bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-No te puedo prometer nada Lenka.

-Rinto.

-Dime.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lose por eso estoy aquí para apoyarte además también vinieron los chicos y tus tíos.

-¿Y Rin?

-No lo sé Lenka talvez a ella también la tomó por sorpresa lo que le paso a Len.

-Tienes razón Rinto, no podemos culparla.

-Así es.

* * *

Tome mi botella de agua y volvimos hasta donde se encontraban todos, mis tíos se encontraban un poco más relajados, el papá de Rinto estaba hablando por teléfono y todos los chicos se encontraban callados lo cual era bastante raro en ellos por lo que decidí preguntar.

-¿Por qué están todos tan callados?

-Lenka perdió- grito Kaito señalándome.

-¿Eh?

-De hecho el que perdió fuiste tú- dijo Luki viendo feo a Kaito por que seguía haciendo mucho ruido.

-Pe pero.

-Él tiene razón.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-La mamá de Luka vino a regañarnos así que todos decidimos jugar a ver quién podía estar más tiempo callado.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido.

-¿Por qué la mamá de Luka está aquí?- pregunto Rinto algo extrañado.

-Mi mamá es doctora así que trabaja aquí.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Las horas pasaron y seguíamos sin saber nada de Len hasta que un doctor castaño se acercó a nosotros.

-Familiares de Kasane Len- instintivamente me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el doctor.

-Soy su prima.

-Nosotros sus padres.

-Y nosotros sus amigos.

-Bien solo necesito a los familiares. Vengan.

-¿Mi hijo está bien?-pregunto mi tía muy preocupada.

-Sí, su hijo se encuentra fuera de peligro, en estos momentos se encuentra sedado y se quedara unos días en observación para asegurarnos de que la operación resultara exitosa.

-¿O operación?

-Sí, una de las costillas perforo su hígado debido al fuerte golpe del auto.

-Pero ¿estará bien?

-Sí, solo tiene que estar en reposo por un tiempo y tomar los medicamentos necesarios.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto esta vez mi tío.

-Por supuesto solo les pido que pasan de dos en dos y si despierta nos avisen.

-Gracias.

Mis tíos fueron los primeros en pasar, estuvieron a lo mucho 20 minutos esperando a que Len despertara, después pasamos nosotros pero Len seguía sin despertar al parecer la medicina que le habían dado era muy fuerte, todos nuestros amigos fueron pasando de la misma manera incluso el padre de Rin paso a verlo ya que estaba preocupado. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver quien se quedaría a cuidar a Len por las noches, al final mi tía dijo que ella se quedaría en las noches y que nosotros nos podíamos turnar en las mañanas y tardes. Rin no apareció en ningún momento, ni siquiera llamo para saber cómo se encontraba.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? Lamento si tarde un poco en subirlo lo que pasa es que estos días había tenido algunos problemas pero espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. Dentro de poco una nueva historia será publicada al igual que un nuevo capítulo de Mi vida contigo y el comienzo de la asesina Hatsune. No se olviden de darse una vuelta por nuestra nueva página de Facebook llamada Vampira Girl, lion boy and Friends.**

**Dianis Mar:** Me parece que accidentalmente cumplí tu deseo de matar a Len con mucho amors, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior aunque sigo creyendo que me pase un poco con el pobre Len, el no tenía la culpa de nada u.u

**Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.**


	20. Chapter 20

Mi vida contigo.

**Hola.**

**Como muchos ya saben no había podido actualizar por falta de tiempo y todas esas cosas, sin contar que hubo problemas con la pagina pero ya que esta todo solucionado por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, aquí les dejo el link de nuestra página espero que se den una vuelta por ahi: . ?id=400070376870172**

**No se olviden de leer, Odio a primera vista, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul, Deja Vu y mi nuevo fic Secret After School.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a: Saku por dejar el primer review en el capítulo 18 y a Dianis Mar por haber sido el primer review en el capítulo 17.**

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales y al primer review será dedicado el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora así que…**

**¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.19.**

**Len POV:**

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza, también me dolía el cuerpo, abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con un cuarto completamente blanco y con olor a desinfectante, voltee hacia mi lado derecho encontrándome con una bolsa de suero la cual se encontraba conectada en mis venas, asustado voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo, se encontraba una ventana y frente a esta se encontraba un sillón reclinable donde había una mujer pelirroja la cual se encontraba dormida.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una persona a mis espaldas.

-S si ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te encuentras en el hospital- respondió la mujer amablemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece ser que un auto te golpeo, fue muy fuerte el golpe así que tus costillas se rompieron y perforaron tu hígado, también recibiste un golpe en la cabeza, quedaste inconsciente por toda la sangre que perdiste.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ahora checare tus signos vitales.

El doctor comenzó a checar mis signos vitales, en cuanto termino la mujer que se encontraba dormida en el sillón despertó, rasco sus ojos perezosamente y se estiro, seguido de esto volteo su cabeza hacia mi camilla y me vio con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Len, me alegra que por fin despertaras!- ella corrió a abrazarme con mucho entusiasmo- Estábamos tan preocupados.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunte confundido.

-¿L Len? Y yo soy t tu madre- la señora comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento yo no la conozco- la verdad es que me sentía mal por ella, verla llorar me hacía sentir impotente, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- la señora seco sus lágrimas y se separó de mí, camino hasta la puerta y salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Rinto POV:**

Había llegado al hospital realmente cansado, Lenka me había llamado media hora antes de llegar para avisarme que Len había despertado, en cuanto escuche eso me arregle lo más rápido que pude y salí con mis padres los cuales se encontraban muy preocupados por él.

-Lenka ¿Cómo está?- pregunte en cuanto la vi, ella no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera volteo a verme - Lenka…

-Len no nos recuerda- me quede en shock al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Co cómo es posible?

-El doctor dice que por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza el perdió la memoria, también dice que pueda tardar meses e incluso años en recuperarla o que podría regresar de un momento a otro- Lenka siguió sollozando, se encontraba muy mal y era lógico, ella adoraba a su primo.

-Tranquila Lenka todos lo ayudaremos.

-¿Y Rin?

-Ella se quedó en casa- respondí de mala manera.

-¿Por qué?

-Discutimos esta mañana.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-Algo así.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Había salido de mi habitación muy apurado, entre a la cocina encontrándome con Ren y mi hermana los cuales chalaban de cosas que no me interesaba, abrí el refrigerador rápidamente y busque el jugo de naranja, al no encontrarlo saque la leche, seguido de esto me dirigí a la alacena y saque un tazón. Tome el cereal que se encontraba en la mesa y serví un poco en mi tazón, tome el envase de la leche y vertí lo que quedaba en este lo cual era muy poco._

_-¿Rin te volviste a acabar la leche?- pregunte molesto._

_-No le eches la culpa a ella cuñado fue mi culpa._

_-Pudiste haberme avisado que ya no había._

_-No lo molestes Rinto, no fue su culpa._

_-No lo defiendas Rin._

_-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto mi hermana con curiosidad._

_-Al hospital, Len despertó._

_-Qué mala suerte lo mejor hubiera sido que no despertara._

_-Eres un maldito insensible- dije bastante molesto ganándome una sonrisa sínica de su parte._

_-No, él es el insensible. Sabia que Rin y yo estábamos saliendo y aun así él le dijo que la amaba._

_-Eso no es excusa para desearle la muerte a alguien._

_-Rinto ya no molestes- Rin parecía bastante tranquila._

_-Tú no eres mi hermana, eres una insensible._

_-¡Rin!- grito mi madre muy molesta._

_-Déjala mamá vámonos._

_Mis padres y yo salimos de la casa, los tres subimos al auto de mi padre y nos dirigimos al hospital, en cuanto llegamos me baje rápidamente y corrí para llegar con Lenka._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Eso fue lo que paso- solté un suspiro al recordarlo.

-No desayunaste ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, fue por la pelea.

-No te preocupes, vamos a la cafetería.

-Sí.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la cafetería que se encontraba frente al hospital, Lenka pidió una malteada de banana y Hotcakes, yo pedí un jugo de naranja y unos Hotcakes, nos dedicamos a comer y charlar todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, al terminar ambos volvimos al hospital, llegamos a la sala de espera y ambos nos sorprendimos al verla.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Me encontraba sentada en esa incomoda silla esperando que me dejaran pasar, me sentía realmente nerviosa, no sabía cuál era su condición ni si se encontraba bien. Continúe esperando a que mis padres salieran, de un momento a otro me sentí totalmente observada así que voltee a ver quién era.

-Rin ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mi hermano confundido.

-Quería ver como estaba.

-¿Y Ren?- pregunto Lenka preocupada.

-Termine con él. Tenías razón Rinto él es muy egoísta e insensible.

-Al menos te diste cuenta enana- Rinto acaricio mi cabeza con delicadeza y se sentó a esperar co Lenka y conmigo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y mis padres salieron, el doctor nos dijo a Rinto y a mí que podíamos pasar a verlo, caminamos por un pasillo hasta que por fin llegamos a su cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada y tenía miedo de girar la perilla y encontrarme con algo que no quería ver. Rinto abrió la puerta lentamente entrando el primero siendo seguido por mí.

-Hola- dijo Rinto a modo de saludo.

-Hola Len.

-Eres la chica de esta mañana, como me dijo que se llamaba-susurro rascándose la cabeza- Lenka si ese es tu nombre ¿no? ¿Cortaste tu cabello? ¿Él es tu novio?

-No, mi nombre es Rin, él es mi hermano Rinto, es el novio de Lenka.

-Lamento haber confundido tu nombre.

-No te preocupes- respondí en un susurro.

-Rin, es un lindo nombre. Lo he escuchado antes, creo que en un…..sueño.

-Len nosotros somos los hermanos Kagamine, nos conocimos este año en la escuela.

-¿Son los hijos de las personas que acaban de salir?

-Sí.

-Ellos son muy amables, me contaron que tenían dos hijos, dijeron que su hijo varón era muy inteligente y que su hija era muy bonita. Creo que no mentían- ante su comentario me sonroje violentamente.

-Gra gracias.

-No hay de qué. Entonces Rinto-kun ¿Tu eres el novio de Lenka?- Len parecía muy interesado en Rinto.

-S sí.

-Ella estaba muy feliz de que vinieras.

-¿E en serio? Len ¿Cómo te sientes?

-En serio, algo cansado y adolorido pero dicen que es normal ya que sufrí varios golpes y también por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Y dijeron algo de tu memoria?- pregunte preocupada.

-Dijeron que podría regresar de un momento a otro o que podría tardar días, meses e incluso años.

-Ya veo- me sentí un poco triste al escuchar eso.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan tratare de recordarte.

-¿Eh?

-Maldición ustedes dos dejen de coquetear frente a alguien quien no tiene a su novia en este momento.

-N no estábamos haciendo eso- dijimos al unísono.

-Bueno ya que quiero recuperar mi memoria rápido cuéntenme cosas sobre ustedes.

-A Rin y a mí nos gustan las naranjas, somos gemelos y soy mayor que ella por dos minutos, soy el mejor de mi clase, toco la guitarra y canto un poco y adoro a Lenka.

-¿En serio tocas la guitarra?

-Sí.

-Me gustaría aprender.

-Talvez sea más fácil para ti aprender en estos momentos ya que tú ya sabias ¿te parece si traigo mi guitarra mañana?

-¿Yo sabía tocar la guitarra?

-Sí, eras muy bueno- conteste con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso me gustaría que me volvieran a enseñar.

-Yo te enseño- dijo Rinto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Rin-chan?

-Me gusta cantar, no soy muy buena en la escuela pero soy buena en los deportes y el baile.

-También quiero escuchar a Rin-chan cantar.

-Pe pero….

-Por favor.

-S sí.

* * *

_En mi camino a casa, son las 5:30 de la tarde  
Con el cielo teñido de un naranja oscuro  
Pregunto; "¿hacia dónde debo dirigirme?"_

_Postes negros_  
_Bellamente alineados_  
_Pero, ahora camino hacia un futuro incierto_

_Memorias nostálgicas_  
_Donde, incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor_  
_Porque tú siempre estuviste hay conmigo_  
_Pero, ahora sin ti_  
_No puedo vivir_

_Tu figura anaranjada flotando en el salón_  
_Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas_  
_Fuera de la ventana, mientras miras el cielo_

_La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos juntos,_  
_Aun me atormenta..._

-Rin-chan cantas genial- Len no dejaba de sonreír felizmente.

-Gra gracias.

-¿Por qué no terminaste la canción?

-Aun no está terminada es todo lo que llevo.

-¿Tú la escribiste?

-S si pe pero no se me ocurría nada más.

-Ya veo- Len lucía un poco triste y decepcionado.

-Te quedo muy bien princesa- dijo Rinto acariciando mi cabeza.

-Rinto-kun ¿Por qué tratas así a Rin-chan?- Len parecía ¿molesto? Ante esa muestra de cariño.

-Somos hermanos, normalmente la trato así.

-L lo siento.

-No te preocupes no es la primera vez que lo haces.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, antes del accidente tu siempre me regañabas por tratarla así pero era normal los dos eran….- Rinto decidió callar al recordar que no podía decir nada de aquello.

-¿Éramos….?

-No nada, tenemos que irnos.

Rinto se levantó del sillón y yo también, ambos pasamos a un lado de la camilla de Len, cuando pase Len me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él.

-¿Volverás mañana?

-S si- respondí con una sonrisa provocando que el también sonriera.

-Gracias- Len soltó mi brazo y seguido de esto me dirigí a la puerta.

Al regresar a la sala de espera me encontré con la misma chica que había besado a Len en la puerta, se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa maligna.

-Hola Rin.

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es SeeU- parecía enojada- ¿No deberías de preocuparte mejor por tu novio nuevo? En todo el tiempo que no has estado aquí yo he cuidado muy bien a Len.

-Pues muchas gracias SeeU yo creo que Len te lo agradecerá.

-No lo dudes niña y yo que tú me alejaba de él porque terminara siendo mío. Nos vemos.

SeeU se dirigió hacia la habitación de Len, yo tome asiento a un lado de Rinto quien se encontraba con Lenka charlando de algo, tome mi celular y comencé a jugar a matar zombis ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

* * *

**Len POV:**

En cuanto la pareja de rubios salió de mi habitación me dedique a ver por la ventana mientras tarareaba la canción que hace unos momento había cantado Rin, ella me había llamado mucho la atención desde que había entrado pero al no recordar su nombre ni su rostro la confundí con mi supuesta prima, su voz era muy bonita y la letra de la canción muy triste, de alguna manera sonaba realmente bien, escuche como la puerta se iba abriendo, me emocione al pensar que sería la chica de hace unos momentos.

-Hola Lenny- dijo una chica igualmente rubia con orejas de gato.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte confundido.

-Jaja que divertido Lenny, esta claro que soy yo SeeU.

-SeeU, lo siento no te recuerdo.

-¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? Soy tu novia- dijo la chica dolida.

-¿N novia?

-Si Lenny soy tu novia.

-Lo siento Sei no te recuerdo y si eres mi novia creo que lo mejor será que esperes a que recupere mi memoria para continuar con esa relación.

-Soy SeeU y no creo que sea lo mejor- parecía realmente molesta.

-Lo siento pero yo sí creo que es lo mejor- después de decir esto salió completamente enojada azotando la puerta.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les dio asco? Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque siento que fue un poco tedioso y aburrido espero que les gustara. La canción se llama Orange y la canta Len.**

**Sakuravalichan: **Gracias, me alegra que te gustara y lamento mucho si me tardo en actualizar pero por falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlo diario.

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews ni de visitar nuestra página en Facebook.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	21. Chapter 21

Mi vida contigo

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

**Como ya todos sabrán por mi falta de tiempo no había podido escribir nada así que en estos momentos tengo mucha inspiración guardada, espero que me puedan perdonar.**

**Bueno esta vez estoy haciendo una competencia con mi hermano Nate, espero que puedan leer todas nuestras historias.**

**Gracias por leer y por esperarme, los adoro a todos, no se olviden de leer las notas finales ni de entrar a nuestra página. Gracias por su atención así que….**

**Comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.20.**

**Len POV:**

Habían pasado algunos días y yo no podía recordar casi nada, Rin, Rinto y Lenka venían a visitarme muy todos los días junto con un grupo de chicos, la verdad no los recordaba pero parecían muy felices de verme y algunos me llamaban con ese molesto apodo que tenían para mí.

-Hola Lenny- dijo una peliverde entrando por la puerta, traía consigo una bolsa.

-Hola….

-Miku- respondió un chico peli azul entrando a mi habitación.

-Lo siento, aun no puedo recordarlos.

-No te preocupes Len- respondió la chica peliverde- No es verdad Kai.

-S si Miku.

-Len te trajimos algo esperamos que te guste- Miku me entrego la bolsa de plástico que llevaba con ella.

-Gra gracias- abrí la bolsa encontrándome con una caja de pokys de choco banana.

-No hay de que- respondieron al unísono.

-Mmmm.

-¿Qué pasa Len?- pregunto Kaito.

-Mmmm ¿Saben porque no ha venido Rin?- pregunte un poco sonrojado.

-Si- respondió Miku.

-¿Por qué?

-Está preparando sus cosas, dentro de unos días se ira.

-¿A dónde?

-A Inglaterra- respondió Kaito triste.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte asustado ¿Le había hecho algo que la molestara? Recordaba que hace unos días ella parecía algo deprimida.

_**Flashback:**_

_-¿Pasa algo Rin?- pregunto Rinto preocupado por su hermana._

_-No Rinto._

_-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Lenka._

_-Sí, es solo que…._

_-Es por eso ¿no?_

_-S si- parecía que Rin lloraría en cualquier momento._

_-Tranquila Rin, sonríe. Eres más linda cuando sonríes- trate de animarla un poco y pareció que funciono._

_Seguimos platicando durante un rato más hasta que la enfermera nos avisó que las visitas habían acabado, Rin, Rinto y Lenka se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de mí y salieron de la habitación dejándome completamente solo y preocupado._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-No te lo dijeron ¿verdad?-pregunto Kaito.

-Decirme ¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Rin se fue de la ciudad hace algunos meses, ella regreso el día que tu tuviste el accidente y ya de eso ha pasado tres semanas, ella dijo que estaría aquí todas las vacaciones pero al parecer hubo un problema con sus papeles en la escuela así que tiene que regresar y arreglarlos pero probablemente ella no volverá- respondió Miku triste.

-¿Ella se ira para siempre?- susurre con tristeza.

-No lo sabemos.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía, arranque las agujas que se encontraban en mi brazo y me coloque los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces Len?- escuche chillar a la peliverde mientras salía de mi habitación.

Comencé a correr por el hospital buscando la puerta de salida, cuando por fin la encontré salí rápidamente de ahí, choque con un par de chicos que al verme se asustaron mucho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Len?- pregunto el peli morado.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Rin.

-Len no puedes hacer eso, no puedes escapar del hospital- me dijo la peli rosada.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde vive- dijo esta vez el peli morado. En cuanto escuche eso me detuve, tenían razón- Ven.

-¿Eh?

-Quieres verla ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces ven.

-Gackupo no.

-Déjalo Luka.

El peli morado comenzó a correr conmigo de tras hasta llegar al estacionamiento, comenzó a buscar como loco, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a correr, lo seguí hasta llegar a un auto morado.

-Sube- dijo entrando al auto.

-Gracias- conteste a penas entre al auto.

Gackupo comenzó a conducir como loco, tenía un poco de miedo al sentir la velocidad a la que íbamos, sentía que en cualquier momento chocaríamos. Después de un rato Gackupo se detuvo en otro estacionamiento, bajo del auto por lo que lo seguí, comenzó a correr hasta que entramos a un gran edificio.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte mientras lo seguía.

-En el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Querías ver a Rin ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces búscala.

Comencé a buscarla por todos lados sin tener éxito, Gackupo se detuvo provocando que chocara con él.

-Ahí- susurro mientras señalaba- ¡Esta ahí! ¿Qué esperas idiota? Ve con ella.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia por la que había escapado de hospital, volví a correr hasta donde estaba a ella, sin embargo me detuve al ver que un pelinegro la abrazaba cariñosamente. Ella parecía muy feliz con el así que decidí no ir, me di la vuelta dispuesto a alejarme de ahí hasta que….

-¡¿Len?!- escuche que gritaban mi nombre, me di la vuelta y la vi.

-R rin- sentí como me abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Le Len ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te vayas Rin, sé que te no recuerdo nada de ti pero yo….- no pude continuar hablando ya que ella me beso.

Nos besamos durante un momento hasta que ella se separó, nos encontrábamos completamente sonrojados mientras éramos vigilados por la atenta mirada de su familia quienes parecían muy felices.

-Lo siento- dijo sonrojada.

-N no te preocupes.

-Len yo me tengo que ir.

-Pero Rin…

-Solo será por unos días Len, me voy a transferir a tu escuela para el siguiente año.

-Entonces ¿Volverás?

-Por supuesto- dio mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces te estaré esperando.

-¡Rin tenemos que irnos!- grito Rinto a lo lejos quien estaba con una muy triste Lenka.

-¡Ya voy! Te veré en dos semanas Lenny- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Cla claro- me quede parado viendo cómo se alejaba.

-Len estas en problemas- escuche una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas.

-M ma mamá- susurre mientras me daba la vuelta cuidadosamente.

-¡No puedes escapar del hospital!- grito realmente enojada.

-Perdón.

-Volvamos al hospital- dijo mi padre.

-S sí.

Los tres caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, subimos al auto de mi padre, comenzó a conducir tranquilamente, no parecía molesto por lo que había hecho sin embargo mi madre parecía divertida.

-Y bien Len…

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido.

-¿Qué paso con Rin?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-N nada.

-Ya te lo dijo ¿no?

-Decirme ¿Qué?

-Que termino con su novio y que volverá a Japón solo para estar contigo- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Teto no molestes a nuestro hijo.

-E lo menos que puedo hacer ya que escapo del hospital- dijo molesta.

-Lo hizo por Rin.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-Claro que sí.

Después de esa extraña charla y pelea volvimos al hospital, volvieron a colocarme el suero y me quede ahí sin protestar.

**Rin POV:**

Después de un largo vuelo por fin llegamos a Inglaterra, me encontraba exhausta y Rinto no parecía muy feliz, incluso se veía enfermo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Odio los aviones.

-Lo sé pero al menos ya llegamos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Vayamos a casa- dije tomando mis maletas.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la entrada donde un auto nos esperaba, ambos subimos al auto, el camino estuvo muy tranquilo, ninguno de los hablábamos y solo nos dedicábamos a leer o escuchar música.

-Hemos llegado- dijo el chofer.

-Gracias.

Ambos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la cajuela para sacar nuestras maletas, el chofer nos ayudó con nuestras cosas y ambos nos adentramos a la mansión que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Por fin en casa- susurre.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Rin?- pregunto Rinto ¿contento?

-Entrar.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara y nos les pareciera tedioso, nuevamente me disculpo por el tiempo que tarde.**

**Sakuravalichan:** No te preocupes si continuare con esta historia solo que últimamente no he podido escribir, me alegra que te guste.

**No se olviden de dejar un review y gracias por leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

Mi vida contigo

**¡Hola amiguitos!**

**Bueno después de una horrible y espantosa semana he vuelto, gracias a todos lo que estuvieron esperando a que volviera a escribir y no dejara de seguirnos en ningún momento ni de buscar nuestras historias, gracias por todo eso y bueno como todos sabrán es mi último año de prepa y por lo tanto se me dificulta un poco escribir para ustedes pero no se preocupes tratare de subir los capítulos en viernes o sábado pero si no puedo hacerlo entonces será entre semana**

**Anuncios: Quería saber si para Halloween o Día de muertos les gustaría que hiciera capítulos especiales, si es así pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro perfil y votar.**

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAP.21.**

**También POV:**

Entramos a la casa tranquilamente Rinto observaba todo con detenimiento parecía muy animado, se paseaba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. Subí a mi habitación para poder descansar un poco antes de que Rinto me llamara a cenar.

-¡Rin!- grito Rinto desde abajo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida.

-¡Ya voy!- baje corriendo las escaleras encontrándomelo en la sala con su computadora- ¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Quién?

-Ven y sabrás.

Me acerque a la computadora para ver de quien hablaba, cuando vi la pantalla lo único que pude ver era una mata peliaqua por lo que supuse que sería Miku, comencé a escuchar pequeños gritos y peleas también.

-Déjala Miku- se escuchó la voz de Luka gritándole- ¿No ves que Len quiere hablar con ella?

-Pero yo también quiero hablar con ella- dijo Miku con voz de niña pequeña.

-¡Meiko no!- grito Kaito del otro lado.

-¡Devuélveme mi sake Bakaito!

-Déjalo Meiko- dijo Miku molesta soltando la computadora.

-Hola- escuche una voz que conocía realmente bien desde la pantalla.

-Hola- respondí sonrojándome intensamente.

-¿C co como estuvo el viaje?

-No muy tranquilo- respondí viendo a Rinto de mala manera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo en el aeropuerto?

-No realmente, es solo que Rinto le teme a las alturas.

-Pero ¿tu estas bien?

-Claro ¿y tú? ¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor, de hecho hoy me dieron de alta y en estos momentos estamos en mi casa solo que como todos se enteraron de que Lenka iba a hablar con Rinto vinieron y se quedaron aquí.

-Si es lo que veo- dije señalando sus espaldas.

-¡Váyanse!- grito Len sonrojado.

-A mí no me puedes correr primo, es mi computadora.

-Bien entonces todos menos Lenka váyanse.

-Vamos Len no estamos molestando- dijo Miku con un puchero.

-Meiko si está molestando- dijo Luka molesta- Trato de besar a Gackupo.

-Rin-susurro Rinto en mi oído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo hablar con Lenka a solas?

-Pero….

-Por favor, yo los corro a todos y luego te dejo hablar a solas con Len.

-De acuerdo entonces te dejo la computadora.

-Gracias.

-Me tengo que ir Len, en un momento regreso.

Subí a mi habitación tranquilamente, tome una de las toallas que se encontraban dentro de mis maletas junto con mis objetos de limpieza personal, tome todo y me dirigí al baño. Una vez ahí puse a llenar la bañera mientras retiraba tranquilamente mi ropa, cerré la llave y me introduje dentro de la bañera, el agua se encontraba a una temperatura perfecta por lo que todos mis músculos se relajaron al instante, me encontraba completamente relajada hasta que escuche un estruendoso ruido. Salí rápidamente de la tina y me coloque una toalla sobre mi húmedo cuerpo, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. Cuando por fin me encontraba en la sala corrí hacia la cocina resbale perdiendo mi toalla y cayendo sobre mi trasero.

-¡Rin!- grito Rinto al escuchar el fuerte golpe. Agarre mi toalla lo más rápido que pude y me la volví a colocar- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Deja de reírte. Si estoy así es por tu culpa.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto burlón.

-Escuche un ruido y creí que algo te había pasado.

-Sí, se cayó un vaso.

-Te odio.

-Claro que no. Tú me amas.

-¡Te odio!

-¡Me amas!

-Claro que no.

-Uhm- se escuchó desde la computadora y me sonroje al instante.

-¿L Lenka?- pregunte preocupada.

-Rin deberías de tener más cuidado- respondió burlona.

-Len no vio ¿verdad?

-Len esta…. Él está….

-No digas nada Lenka-susurro Len.

-Impactado- fue lo único que dijo Lenka al verlo.

-Tengo que irme- respondí totalmente sonrojada y subí rápidamente al baño.

Me adentre en el baño con rapidez y me encerré ahí durante 20 min mientras disfrutaba de mi relajante baño, al terminar me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y tome la ropa interior y mi pijama que se encontraban dentro de mi maleta, salí de mi habitación y baje hacia la cocina, al pasar por la sala pude ver a Rinto reír junto con Len y Lenka. Entre a la cocina, lave un vaso y saque el jugo de naranja que habían comprado los sirvientes para nosotros, regrese a la sala y me senté en el mismo sillón que Rinto.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunte al llegar.

-Lenka me estaba contando lo que paso en el hospital después de que Len fuera a buscarte.

-A ya veo.

-Sí, fue muy divertido.

-Me imagino. Bueno iré a mi habitación estoy cansada.

-Rin- escuche una voz familiar- Espera.

-¿Qué pasa Len?- pregunte sentándome nuevamente en el sillón.

-Yo quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-Y yo….Lenka, Rinto ¿Pueden irse un momento?

-Bueno creo que yo no soy necesario aquí así que iré a mi habitación un momento.

-Yo iré a la cocina.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono.

-¿Qué querías decirme Len?

-¿Quería preguntarte que si cuando volvieras nos podríamos ver?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

-¿Eso era todo?

-No.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué sientes por mi Rin?- pregunto directamente.

-Yo te quiero Len.

-¿Cómo amigos?

-Y yo….

-Oye Rin ¿Ya acabaste?- pregunto Rinto con una toalla en la cabeza.

-S si- me levante del sillón rápidamente dispuesta a irme.

-Espera Rin- dijo Len desde la pantalla- ¿Hablaremos mañana?

-S sí. Hablamos mañana.

-Buenas noches Rin, descansa.

-Tu igual Len, buenas noches.

-Adiós. Buenas noches Rinto- bese su mejilla y salí de la sala.

**Sólo POV:**

Vi a Rin salir de la habitación, regrese la mirada hacia el frente encontrándome con Rinto quien no dejaba de mirarme entre divertido y serio, segundos después todos entraron a mi habitación emocionados y con miradas picaras.

-¿Qué te dijo Len?- pregunto Lenka ansiosa.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada dijo Gackupo? Ella fue la que te beso y no respondió tu pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta?- dijo Rinto confundido.

-Len le pregunto a Rin que que sentía por el- dijo Miku cansada.

-Eso yo lo puedo responder fácilmente- dijo Rinto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué siente?- pregunte ansioso.

-No te diré, creo que sería mejor si ella te lo dice.

-Vamos Rinto ¿No quieres que seamos cuñados?- pregunte entusiasmado.

-¿En serio quieres saber?- pregunto el con una sonrisa maligna.

-S sí.

-No, no quiero que seas mi cuñado, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a mi pequeña, no quiero que la vuelvas a lastimar y no quiero….

-Basta Rinto-dijo Lenka un poco molesto.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Es momento de contarle lo que paso con Rin, Lenka.

-Se supone que no haríamos eso- dijo Lenka preocupada.

-El me pregunto yo solo le conteste Lenka.

-Pudiste haber sido más sensible con él por su situación.

-Él no fue más sensible con mi hermana cuando le hizo eso.

-Rinto eso ya está en el pasado.

-Tal vez para ti Lenka pero para mí no, la tuve que ver y escuchar llorando durante horas, no tienes idea de lo inútil que me sentí y aparte de todo la perdí por él, ella se fue de la casa por él.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunte desesperado.

-La razón por la que Rin se fue a Londres en primer lugar eras tú y la razón por la que tuviste ese accidente fue por ella- dijo Luka bastante seria.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Flashback:**

_-Hoy hay muchos concursantes jóvenes ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_

_-Mi nombre es SeeU y él es Len._

_-¿Qué canción cantaran ustedes?_

_-*Romeo and Cinderella- Len comenzó con el primer verso y después SeeU con el segundo y así seguimos._

_No permitas que este amor__  
__Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta__  
__Ayúdame a escaparme__  
__De este sentimiento..._

_Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama__  
__Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga__  
__Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir..._

_Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo__  
__Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo__  
__Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche..._

_No me tienes que morder...__  
__Avanza sin temer...__  
__Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...__  
__Es que no puedo olvidar__  
__los dulces que mamá me daba..._

_Algo nuevo para mí...__  
__Y quizá para ti...__  
__Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...__  
__No me ocultes nada__  
__Porque solamente a ti__  
__yo te voy a mostrar mi..._

_Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta__  
__Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar__  
__El tiempo ahora se va a detener__  
__Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar_

_Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar__  
__Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme__  
__Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti__  
__Y así la diversión nunca se acabará..._

_Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí_

_Me puse en los ojos negro delineador__  
__Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado__  
__Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré..._

_SeeU trataba de hacer que Len la abrazara o tomara de la mano cada vez que tenía una oportunidad sin embargo Len la alejaba y seguía cantando, ella por otra parte no dejaba de bailar, ni de cantar en ningún momento como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos__  
__En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto__  
__Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros_

_No me atrevo a morder...__  
__No puedo lastimar...__  
__Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar__  
__Aun así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos..._

_Cuando sola me quedé...__  
__En ti me apoyé...__  
__tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar__  
__Ven aquí, Romeo,__  
__a rescatarme de este horror__  
__En que ellos me tienen..._

_El toque de queda de Cenicienta__  
__Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal__  
__Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí__  
__Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar..._

_Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí__  
__Y que también mintió, dejándola caer__  
__Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar__  
__Él me debe amar como la amó_

_Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

_¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?__  
__¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?__  
__Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo__  
__Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...__  
__Aun así yo creo que podrás..._

_Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad__  
__Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin__  
__No sé qué hacer más lo deseo en verdad__  
__Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca_

_Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar__  
__Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí__  
__Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también__  
__No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí_

_No quiero mentir como Cenicienta__  
__Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar__  
__No sé qué hacer más lo deseo en verdad__  
__O sino el lobo me va a querer comer_

_Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

_La canción ya había terminado, todos les aplaudían a pesar de que solo se habían parado ahí sin hacer ningún tipo de actuación. El presentador los estaba despidiendo cuando de repente SeeU lo tomo de los hombros y le planto un beso en pleno escenario, todos rezaban porque Rin no los hubiera visto pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra ya que en cuanto bajo del escenario ella se encontraba ahí con algunas lágrimas en los ojos siendo acompañada por Rinto el cual lo veía con odio. Ambos subieron al escenario ignorándolo._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-¿Yo hice todo eso?- pregunte confundido.

-Si- respondió Lenka triste.

-¿Y qué paso el día del accidente?

_**Flashback:**_

_Bueno Len será mejor que entre, no quiero que Ren se preocupe._

_-Rin espera._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Si te demuestro que nunca más volveré a lastimarte ¿Volverías conmigo?_

_-No lo sé Len._

_-¡No me rendiré Rin!_

_Rin entro a la casa y él se quedó afuera pensando en que podría hacer mientras Rin estaba aquí de vacaciones, pensó en llevarla al cine o al parque pero no lo creía muy conveniente con su novio aquí, lo más probable seria que Ren la llevaría así que pensó en juntarse con todos y salir._

_-Len- escucho que alguien lo llamaba por lo que decidió voltear._

_-Hola Miku._

_-¿Paso algo con Rin?_

_-Se podría decir que sí._

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Le trate de explicar lo que paso ese día y también le dije que la amaba._

_-Estuvo bien eso pero ahora Rin parece un poco incomoda allá adentro._

_-¿Crees que estuvo mal decirle eso?_

_-No lo creo Len, tú trataste de solucionarlo y si ella se confundió significa que aun siente algo por ti._

_-¿Tengo oportunidad?_

_-Es muy probable solo intenta no arruinarlo esta vez ¿te parece?_

_-Gracias Miku._

_-No me lo agradezcas además creo que yo tuve la culpa._

_-No fue tu culpa._

_-Miku ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa._

_-Solo me quería disculpar con Len._

_-No fue tu culpa Miku-dijo Kaito acariciando su cabello-Ven vayamos adentro._

_-Len- se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, era Kaito quien me llamaba- ¡Esfuérzate amigo!_

_-Gracias. Esperen._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Podrían decirle a Lenka que regresare antes porque tengo cosas que hacer?_

_-Claro._

_-Muchas gracias- comencé a caminar tranquilamente hasta mi casa._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-¿Eso paso?

-Sí.

-¿Y ella me odia?

-Lamentablemente no- dijo Rinto molesto.

-Ahora que sé que le hice a Rin seré una mejor persona.

-No confió en eso.

-Deja que lo intente Rinto.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara y no se les hiciera tedioso, no se olviden de entrar en nuestra página de Facebook ni de pasar a votar para los tres siguientes capítulos.**

**Dianis Mar: **Lo siento, este capítulo es más drama que nada pero talvez dentro de unos cuantos ponga lemmon aunque te soy sincera, siento que no se me da muy bien escribirlo porque se me va la inspiración, aun así tratare de hacerlo mejor solo por ti.

**Luna Kagamine: **Muchas gracias por tu review, para empezar me hace muy feliz que te gustara mi fic y que te sintieras de esa manera ya que la mayor parte del fic está basada en mis sentimientos e imaginación, otra cosa, si él es mi hermano, no de sangre pero como si lo fuera y muchas gracias por pensar eso de nosotros ya que yo siento que no tengo talento y mi hermano también. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que tuvieras y tengas otra linda semana.

**No se olviden de dejar un review y gracias por leer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mi vida contigo**

**Hola amiguitos:**

**Estoy de vuelta ¿Cómo les va? ¿Todo bien? bueno yo hoy vengo a decirles que….. ¡Esta semana subiré dos capítulos! Verán aún no está completa la historia y por lo tanto no puedo llegar a Halloween sin eso así que me apurare y adelantare lo más que pueda.**

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.22.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Luka, Lenka y Gackupo se encontraban conmigo en mi habitación platicando de ciertas cosas hasta que salió el tema sobre lo que había ocurrido con Rin, realmente me sentía muy mal por eso, no entendía como había sido capaz de hacerlo, ya había pasado una semana desde que no la había visto, ya era sábado y no sabía nada de ella, de vez en cuando Rinto nos hablaba o chateaba con Lenka pero no teníamos oportunidad de hablar con Rin excepto Miku quien era la única que hablaba con ella.

-La verdad es que a pesar de todo, yo no quería causar todo esto. Rin es alguien muy especial para mí, nunca la quise alejar, cada día sin ella, es como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. Sé que nadie me cree, pero no me importa, yo amo a Rin y no me importa que tenga que hacer para recuperarla. Si tengo que ir a Londres, lo haré, no me importa que tenga que hacer.

-Len, no te preocupes, seguro que ella volverá en algún momento y se lo podrás decir- dijo Luka tranquila y aunque todos sabían que Rin regresaría en una semana.

-Luka, creo que no sea necesario- dijo Gackupo serio.

-¿Por qué lo dices Gackupo?- preguntaron los dos confundidos.

-Creo que no sabes que no apagaste el chat y Rin te escucho- dijo Gackupo burlón.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Len, ¿De verdad lo piensas?- dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Y yo...

-...

-¿Porque ya no se ve?- pregunto Len confundido

-Te salve de una estupidez Len- dijo Luka con el cable en la mano.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto triste.

-Porque no sabes que decir y la puedes desilusionar.

-Pero qué tal si no.

-Si quieres conecto la computadora y le hablas- dijo Luka de forma intimidante.

-Por favor, hazlo.

-Pero piensa que vas a decir- dijo Gackupo desconfiado.

-Claro.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntaron los dos.

-Si... espera no, no estoy listo-dije nervioso.

-Por favor Len, si vas a decir algo, hazlo, ten valor- dijo Gackupo intimidante.

-No Gackupo, si Len no puede, no lo debemos forzar- respondió mi prima.

-Lenka, él tiene razón. Sí tengo una oportunidad, es esta.

-Bueno, par de idiotas, si creen que esta es la última no lo detendré. Me iré a hacer mi disfraz para mañana- dijo Luka molesta.

-¿De qué iras Luka?- pregunto Gackupo curioso.

-De bruja.

-Te queda perfecto.

-¡Cállate Len!

-¿Puedo ser tu gato?- pregunto Gackupo mostrando una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se me ocurre otra cosa.

-¿De qué iras Len?- dijeron al unísono.

-No sé... Tal vez de Vampiro.

-Qué bueno- dijo Lenka feliz.

-Bueno, entonces le hablare a Rin.

-Suerte- dijeron los tres al unísono.

Volví a conectar la computadora con la esperanza de que Rin me contestara pero ya que eso no ocurría decidí rendirme y apagarla nuevamente, me sentía frustrado y tenía ganas de ir a verla pero no podía, estaba a miles de kilómetros de mí y eso solo me hacía sentir peor.

-Soy un tonto, si no fuera tan miedoso, no tendría que esperar a que me ayude Luka y pude decirle directo a Rin que de verdad haría todo por ella. Si viajara a Londres, le diría. Querida Rin, he viajado miles de kilómetros, me enfrente a todos los peligros que encontré en el camino, moví montañas enteras, solo para llegar aquí y decirte que te amo. Pfff creo que no me contestara. Sí tan solo pudiera hacer algo más.

Fui a la casa de Luka para conseguir un poco de sangre falsa con la esperanza de que me diera un poco.

-Hola de nuevo.

-Creí que estarías hablando con Rin.

-Sí, pero no me contesto.

-Que lastima.

-Sí, pero no puedo hacer más.

-Lo siento Len. En fin, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Tienes sangre falsa?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Espera.

-Está bien.

Luka regreso con un gran bote lleno con sangre.

-No necesito tanta- respondí al ver el enorme bote con sangre frente a mí, por alguna razón mi estómago se revolvió.

-Bueno, te la pondré en un pequeño frasco.

-Gracias.

Regrese a mi casa para hacer mi disfraz.

**Luka POV:**

Mientras veía a Len marcharse, recibí una llamada de un número desconocido por lo que decidí contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-...

-¿Quién eres?

-...

-¿De verdad lo harás?

-...

-Es una locura, pero te apoyo. Te espero en mi casa.

-...

-No te preocupes por la comida, te dejare algo preparado.

-...

-¿Por qué no quieres que le diga?

-...

-Está bien, pero te apuras para que no te vean.

-...

-Bien, entonces te espero, al fin que mi casa está sola.

-...

-Bueno, adiós.

Me dirigí a la cocina, para ver que podía cocinar. Encontré algunas verduras y recordé que tenía un poco de ramen en el refrigerador por lo que decidí calentarlo y agregarle unas cuantas verduras.

**Normal POV:**

Len terminó sus compras, regreso a casa para intentar hablar con Rin otra vez, pero Rinto le dijo que ella había salido y que no sabía a qué hora regresaría.

El quedó triste con la noticia y se quedó echado en su cama pensado. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Después de un rato, se decidió a levantarse y probarse su atuendo, después comió ramen y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente fue a una fiesta de disfraces y busco a Luka, pero en medio de su búsqueda, encontró algo que él no se esperaba, había frituras de plátano en un tazón, los cuales comió con gusto. Después siguió buscando a Luka como loco sin embargo no la encontraba hasta que vio una pequeña caperuza roja que llamo su atención.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Bueno este capítulo no está hecho por mí, lo hizo mi hermano ya que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo yo, algunas partes yo las puse, espero que les gustara y Feliz Halloween y Día de Muertos.**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

Mi vida contigo

**Para empezar lamento la tardanza pero debido a unos asuntos familiares me atrase bastante, aun así espero que los capítulos de hoy sean de su agrado.**

**¡Feliz Halloween y Día de Muertos atrasado!**

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.23. Especial de Halloween.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Me había encontrado con Luka a la entrada de la fiesta, llevaba un vestido de globo arriba de la rodilla color blanco con figuritas de manzanas rojas en el borde de la falta, sobre mis hombros y atada a mi cuello se encontraba una caperuza roja que había comprado en Londres, mis zapatos eran de color rojo al igual que la caperuza.

-Rin ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- pregunto Luka emocionada.

-Muy bien, bueno algo así.

-¿Paso algo?

-Rinto no sabe-dije asustada.

-Bueno nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Adentro.

-¿No saben que estoy aquí?

-No- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y él?

-Tampoco.

-Perfecto.

Ambas entramos a la fiesta, Luka comenzó a buscar a los chicos quienes al verme corrieron a abrazarme, Miku estaba a punto de llorar al igual que Lenka quien no dejaba de abrazarme ni de preguntarme por su novio, Kaito y Gackupo también parecían muy emocionados sin embargo el único que no estaba ahí era Len y eso me deprimió un poco.

Nos encontrábamos platicando cuando accidentalmente alguien me golpeo al acercarse a Luka, cuando vi de reojo quien era mi cuerpo me pedía que corriera sin embargo no me movía.

-Luka ¿ya viste?- pregunto emocionado.

-¿Ver que Len?- pregunto nervosa.

-Frituras de banana.

-Ven Rin-dijo Miku sacándome lentamente de ahí.

-Gracias- dije una vez que estuvimos más lejos de ahí.

-¿No planeas hablar con el Rin?- pregunto Miku preocupada.

-No bueno si pero aún no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Luka y yo tenemos un plan.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya verás.

La fiesta siguió como si nada, para mí era muy complicado acercarme a los chicos y charlar con ellos ya que Len se encontraba con ellos y eso era muy desesperante, la música seguía y todos se encontraban felices. Luka se acercó a mí con dos vasos de ponche, me entrego uno y comencé a beber.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Luka con una sonrisa.

-No mucho.

-No te preocupes Mikuo te ayudara.

-¿Mikuo?

-Así es.

-De acuerdo.

Subí al escenario junto con Luka, trate de calmarme después de tomar el micrófono, mi pulso estaba acelerado y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pronto comenzó a sonar la música por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos, quite la caperuza de mi cabeza permitiendo que mi largo cabello rubio cayera sobre mis hombros.

Siempre estás cuidando  
de ese lado tan infantil de mí  
Así que sólo por escucharme, hoy te agradezco  
Gracias, gracias...

Me sentía completamente nerviosa, las palabras salían con mucha dificultad provocando que la mirada de todos se posara sobre mí y así poniéndome más nerviosa cada vez. Pronto me encontré con la mirada de Len quien parecía estupefacto al verme así.

Todos esos favores, nunca los vayas a olvidar  
A causa de estos sentimientos  
canto una nueva canción  
Y Cuando todas las palabras de amor se juntan dan las gracias ¡las Gracias!

Es sobre mí, es sobre ti  
Es sobre amor, y sobre amar  
Sobre querer, también odiar  
Así que cantaré

Pero ahora yo te amaré  
Profundamente te amaré  
Mejor dicho, nunca dejaré  
de amarte. La gran tonta de mí  
nunca va a dejar de amarte  
Así que escúchame cantarte  
Todas mis lágrimas soltaré  
mientras digo: 'gracias'

Algún día, ese lado tan  
infantil de mi cumplirá cien mil años  
así que nos encontraremos a celebrar  
39 veces

Todos esos favores, se irán volviendo más fuertes  
Agarraré ésta canción y la mandaré por correo  
Pero mientras te llega mataré el tiempo diciendo 'Gracias' una vez más

Es sobre mí, es sobre ti  
Es sobre amor, y sobre amar  
Sobre querer, también odiar  
Suficiente será?

¡Bueno!

¿Qué desayunaste ayer?  
¿Qué hiciste ayer?  
¿Acaso pensaste un poco en mí ayer?  
¡Qué clase de cosas estoy preguntando!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos provocando que todos me vieran preocupado sin embargo mostré una sonrisa de felicidad por lo que nadie se atrevió a subir y siguieron escuchando animadamente, incluso Len quien parecía no poder moverse.

Pues te comí a ti (tonto)  
¿"Qué" hice dijiste? (tonto)  
De alguna manera no he pensado nada en ti(tonto)

Nunca dejaré de amarte  
Mentira, si lo haré  
NO creas, pero es que la verdad  
es que nunca te dejaré, pero  
En serio no pararé de amarte  
Profundamente  
Quiero reír contigo mientras  
dices "Así que esta era la canción"

Yo sí soy como tú y así  
Tú eres como yo, así  
Parecidos pero a la vez tan  
diferentes

Digo te amaré.

La canción término más pronto de lo que esperaba, los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, baje cuidadosamente del escenario y frente a mí se encontraba Len con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, corrió abrazarme y felizmente lo recibí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- pregunto emocionado.

-Quería sorprenderte.

-Lo lograste. ¿Tu cabello creció tanto en una semana?

-Mis amigas IA y Yuzuki me pidieron que las acompañara en la semana a la estética para hacerme un cambio ¿No te gusta?- pregunte preocupada.

-Me encanta- respondió sonriente- Luces aún más hermosa.

-¿Y tú como sigues Len? ¿Ya puedes recordar más?

-Ya recupere mi memoria pero….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rin ¿tú me perdonaste?

-Al principio no, me dolió mucho verte pero aun así no podía dejar de quererte Rin.

-¿Y a Ren lo querías?

-Si pero no como a ti Len.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Aun así no entiendo porque no me quisiste decir que vendrías y a Luka sí.

-Eso es porque Luka me iba a ayudar y tu no.

-¿Ayudar a qué?

-A….

-Rin- se escuchó gritar desde el escenario.

-Maldición-susurre al ver a Rinto sobre el escenario gritando mi nombre.

-¿Ese no es tu hermano?- pregunto Len sorprendido.

-Si-susurre nerviosa- ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado?

-¿No le dijiste que vendrías?

-No, así que tendremos que correr.

Tome a Len de la mano y ambos comenzamos a correr hasta salir de la fiesta, cuando por fin salimos decidimos ir a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí, era un parque muy bonito y por alguna razón también se me hacía muy conocido.

**Len POV:**

Después de correr llegamos a un parque el cual recordaba muy bien, ahí fue la primera vez que la vi, que le hable y que supe que alguien como ella existía.

-Recuerdo este parque- dije sentándome en uno de los columpios.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aquí fue donde conocí a la niña más linda del mundo.

-Entonces deberías de irte con ella-dijo molesta.

-Rin…

-¿Qué?

-Esa niña eras tú.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque….

_**Flashback:**_

_En el parque había una pequeña niña rubia de cabello corto adornado con un moño blanco de aproximadamente 10 años sentada en un columpio color naranja, ella estaba muy afligida pensando que talvez se tendría que ir de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo cuando un pequeño rubio muy similar a ella la saco de sus pensamientos…._

_-Ho hola- dije a la niña rubia que estaba de espaldas._

_-Hola mi nombre es Rin- dijo mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Mi nombre es Len ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Si ¿a qué te gustaría jugar Len?_

_-A las escondidas._

_Después de un rato…._

_-Riiiin ya vámonos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos._

_-¿Rinto? Ya voy-grito la pequeña rubia._

_-Vamos pequeña._

_-Si Rinto._

_\- Rin ¿ya te vas? ¿Mañana volverás a jugar conmigo?_

_-Si Len ya me voy pero no creo poder volver a jugar contigo Len adiós talvez nos volvamos a ver._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Me habías contado de eso antes pero no recuerdo nada de mi infancia.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando yo tenía esa edad hubo un accidente automovilístico en Londres, mis padres, Rinto y yo íbamos en el auto cuando un tráiler nos chocó, el conductor venia alcoholizado, no recuerdo mucho de ese día tampoco.

-No sabía eso.

-No te preocupes no era necesario que lo supieras ¿Quieres ir a pedir dulces?- dijo sacando dos bolsas de platico de su bolsa blanca.

-Claro.

-¿Por cierto que eres?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Un vampiro- dije sacando los colmillos de mi bolsillo y colocándomelos.

-Es cierto.

-Y tú eres caperucita.

-Sí.

-Bueno pequeña caperucita ¿Me concede el honor de ir a pedir dulces conmigo?

-Por supuesto lindo vampiro.

Rin y yo nos tomamos de a mano y salimos del parque, recorrimos muchas casas, tantas que nuestras bolsas de dulces estaban completamente llenas y pesadas. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, parecía realmente feliz y eso me emocionaba de sobremanera.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

**Como todos se dieron cuenta tarde mucho en subirla pero eso se debe a que pasaron muchas cosas en estos días y no me dio tiempo de escribir pero por fin lo logre, espero que les gustara.**

**Luna Kagamine: **Muchas gracias, realmente agradecemos que te tomes aunque sea cinco min para dejar un review. Yo también amo el RinxLen, el RintoxLenka, el MikuxKaito y el LukaxGackupo, son las parejas que más me gustan. Tratare de subir capítulos nuevos más seguidos.

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

Mi vida contigo

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo no muy bien ya que debido a unos cuantos problemas en la escuela he tenido que estar ausente pero ¿adivinen que?...**

**El viernes 11 de diciembre por fin salgo de vacaciones si que durante ese tiempo yo podre escribir todavía más y más. Lamento el tiempo que me tomo volver a escribir aun así espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**Casi lo olvidaba Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.24.**

**Rin POV:**

Habían pasado días desde la fiesta de Halloween y Len se la pasa en mi casa constantemente, a mis padres no les molestaba ya que ellos casi no se encontraban sin embargo cada que Rinto lo veía era horrible. Siempre que jugaban videojuegos Len terminaba perdiendo por lo que iba hacia el sillón, tomaba el control remoto y comenzaba a ver lo que fuera que estuviese, seguido de esto yo me acostaba con él en el sillón sin embargo cuando Rinto nos veía de alguna manera se las arreglaba para quedar en medio cosa que molestaba un poco a Len.

Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que ambos discutían por alguna tontería en la cual pedirían mi opinión y no sabría a quién apoyar.

-Oye Rin- me hablo Rinto desde la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte acercándome lentamente.

-¿Verdad que Batman no es mejor que Superman?-pregunto Rinto.

-¿Verdad que si princesa?

-No le vuelvas a llamar princesa.

-Pero eso es.

-Tú no le vuelvas a decir así.

-De acuerdo- dijo Len rodando los ojos dando a entender que estaba harto de las amenazas de Rinto.

-Bueno Rinto la verdad es que yo no sé de eso pero según lo que Len me ha contado Batman le ha ganado muchas veces a Superman.

-Si pero Batman no tiene poderes.

-Sí y por es mejor ¿verdad Rin?- dijo Len con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oigan yo creo que mejor me voy.

-No, tienes que opinar al respecto-dijo Rinto, en ese momento una llamada entro haciendo que llamara mi atención.

-Ya vuelvo- descolgué el teléfono llamando la atención del par de rubios quienes se encontraban sentados en el sillón- ¿IO?- pregunte sorprendida por la llamada.

-¿Quién es IO?- pregunto Len claramente molesto.

-Alguien mejor que tu si lo creo-dijo Rinto con burla.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia la cocina para poder hablar con IO sin tener a ese par discutiendo cerca de mí.

-¿Te conté que hoy Lenka iba a salir con Luki?- pregunto Len claramente molesto y con ganas de fastidiar a Rinto.

-Voy a matar a Luki- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar después de salir de la sala.

Una vez en la cocina deje de escuchar las maldiciones de Rinto hacia Luki por lo que pude concentrarme en mi llamada.

-¿Qué paso Luki?-pregunte tranquila.

-…

-¿En serio?

-…

-¿Me lo juras? Entonces tengo que ir hoy para que confirmar.

-…

-Por supuesto Luki, no te preocupes nos vemos ahí- respondí claramente emocionada.

-…..

-Claro te veo en 10 minutos ahí.

-….

-Adiós- colgué mi celular y me di la vuelta encontrándome con la atenta mirada de mi hermano y mi novio.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- pregunto Len serio.

-Me voy a encontrar con IO en la disquera donde trabajan mis padres.

-¿Quién es IO?-pregunto esta vez Rinto.

-El nuevo novio de Lenka- respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿N n nu nuevo n no novio?- parecía que en cualquier momento le daría algo.

-Espera no es cierto, su nuevo novio es Luki y el mío es IO ¿Cómo pude confundirlos así? Que tonta-dije con el afán de molestar- Nos vemos- pase a un lado de ellos y salí de la cocina.

Eso les enseñaría a ya no espiarme mientras hago una llamada, subí rápidamente a cambiarme y cuando por fin estuve lista baje nuevamente encontrándome con un Rinto y un Len sin alma, ambos se encontraban tirados cerca de la entrada de la cocina, los ignore y salí de la casa en dirección a la disquera.

**Len POV:**

Después de lo que nos había dicho Rin me dedique a analizarlo un poco, no era posible que ella me hubiera cambiado en tampoco ¿o sí? Trate de analizarlo un poco más, cuando por fin me rendí decidí volver a Rinto a la vida de la única forma que conocía….pateándolo hasta la entrada de la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito shota?-tomo el cuello de mi camisa con ambas manos sin embargo lo ignore.

-Estabas medio muerto, es la única forma que conozco para revivir a alguien- respondí con simpleza.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Se fue a verse con el tal IO.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Rinto con burla.

-No creo que más que tú- respondí burlón- Al menos Rin no está con uno de mis amigos en este momento.

-Muérete-fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarme un puñetazo en el ojo.

Después de esa pelea entre Rinto y yo decidimos que era momento de buscar a Rin en donde sea que estuviera, Rinto conocía el camino a la disquera así que él me fue guiando. Cuando por fin llegamos todo el personal recibió amablemente a Rinto.

-¿A quién buscan?- pregunto una mujer mayor que se encontraba en la recepción.

-A Kagamine Rin- respondió Rinto.

-La señorita Rin en estos momentos se encuentra grabando una canción, si gustan esperarla puedo llevarlos a la oficina del productor.

-Si muchas gracias- dijimos los dos.

-Por aquí- la señora se levantó de su lugar y nos llevó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme oficina, la cual no parecía de un adulto- Pueden tomar asiento en los sillones de ahí ¿Gustan que les traigan algo de beber?

-No muchas gracias- respondí amablemente.

-¿A mí me puede traer lo de siempre?

-Si joven Rinto.

-Muchas gracias Miriam.

-¿Todos aquí los conocen?

-Si, al menos la mayoría. Es una de las disqueras de papá.

-Ya veo. Y a ese chico IO ¿Lo conoces?

-Me parece que no, ese chico viene de otro país según nos comentó nuestro padre.

-Ya veo.

Pasamos mucho tiempo más sentados en esa oficina hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña rubia que conocía a la perfección quien no dejaba de reírse con un peli rosa el cual vestía muy formal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rin al notarnos en el lugar.

-Venimos a buscarte- respondí yo.

-El me obligo, yo solo vine aquí por las bebidas- dijo Rinto mostrando su bebida y dejándome en evidencia.

-Te odio-susurre mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio.

-¿Y a que vinieron?-pregunto claramente molesta.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunte de la misma manera.

-El productor.

-¿Cómo que tu novio?- pregunte muy molesto- Espera repite lo que habías dicho.

-Él es IO, el nuevo productor.

-¿No es algo joven?- pregunto Rinto dejando por primera vez su bebida de lado.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es IO, soy el nuevo productor, tengo 23 años. Es un placer conocerlo Kagamine-san y….

-Kasane, Len Kasane.

-Y Kasane-san- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya vez Len te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, IO es buena persona-dijo Rinto con superioridad.

-No opines Rinto.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto IO.

-Veras IO, este celoso que ves aquí creyó que mi adorable hermanita lo había cambiado por ti, claro que yo le dije que eso era imposible pero no me creyó y salió corriendo hacia aquí.

-Len ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

-Lo siento hermanita, tuve que golpearlo para controlarlo sino hubiera matado a IO- IO se asustó e inmediatamente se escondió tras de Rin.

-No fue lo que paso.

-¿Entonces?

-Como el alma de Rinto no regresaba a su cuerpo decidí patearlo hasta la entrada pero cuando despertó el me soltó un puñetazo y me dejo un moretón.

-No sé qué historia creer- dijo Rin desconfiada por lo que Rinto comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué historia cree?

-Pues es que tú eres muy impulsivo y celoso Len, el día de Halloween le iba a pegar a un niño de 5 años solo porque me dijo que me veía bonita.

-Ese niño te pregunto si serias su novia y tu dijiste que sí.

-Len tenía 5 años.

-Eso es lo peor de todo, me ibas a cambiar por un niño de 5 años.

-¿Ellos siempre son así?- pregunto IO sorprendido.

-A veces son peor- dijo Rinto divertido.

-Tú no opines Rinto- dijo Rin molesta.

-No estaba haciendo nada.

-Pues por si se te llegaba a ocurrir.

-De acuerdo, me callo.

-Perfecto.

Después de discutir con un Rin un largo rato decidimos que lo mejor sería calmarnos un poco y hablar las cosas, cuando todo fue aclarado IO nos mostró la grabación de Rin, la cual todavía no estaba terminada apenas habían iniciado hoy. La voz de Rin sonaba como un ángel.

-Le falta una voz masculina- menciono IO- ¿Te gustaría intentarlo Rinto?

-No tengo nada que perder- Rinto se levantó de su asiento y tomo la hoja que IO le ofrecía.

-Esta es la canción, primero apréndetela y luego te digo cómo va la música.

-De acuerdo- Rinto comenzó a leer la canción- Oiga no puedo cantar esto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto IO.

-Una mariposa purpura en tu hombro derecho. Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación….No puedo cantar eso con mi hermana.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es un poco extraño ¿no cree?

-Sí, entre hermanos suena muy extraño.

-Len ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

-Está bien- IO me entrego la misma hoja y comencé a leer la canción, Rinto tenía razón esa canción no era para dos hermanos.

-¿No te molesta cantarla?

-No.

-Muy bien entonces dejamos que te la aprendas. Rin ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco IO.

-Vamos por algo a la cafetería que esta frente a la disquera.

-¿Quieren que les traigamos algo?- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa.

-No, yo voy con ustedes- dijo Rinto dejando su bebida- Len te quedas estudiando.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo Len?

-No Rin así estoy bien.

-Bueno, no nos tardamos.

Todos salieron dejándome absolutamente solo en la oficina, trate de memorizar lo más que pude esa canción sin embargo era un poco complicado para mí ya que no tenía la música y no sabía muy bien que tonos se necesitaban.

Cuando llegaron Rin traía dos helados en sus manos, se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en la mejilla para después entregarme el helado, al probarlo me di cuenta de que ese helado era de banana por lo que mis ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Rin con una sonrisa.

-Me encanto Rinny, gracias.

-¡No le digas Rinny!-grito Rinto.

-¿Entonces como quieres que le diga? ¿Pancracia? ¿Petronila?

-No, dile señorita Kagamine.

-Pero es mi novia.

-No me importa, tú le dices señorita Kagamine y es mi última palabra.

-Lenny no le hagas caso a Rinto, tu puedes decirme como quieras.

-¡Rin!-grito Rinto.

-No te metas Rinto- dijo Rin con voz intimidante provocando que tanto IO como yo sintiéramos miedo.

-D de acuerdo no me meteré.

-B bueno cambiando de tema ¿Ya te aprendiste la canción?- pregunto IO un poco preocupado.

-Si, al menos la mitad.

-Con eso basta, ahora va la música- IO coloco el disco en su computadora y comenzó a sonar la canción por todo el lugar.

Rin comenzó a cantar sin siquiera esperarme, IO detuvo la música casi al instante provocando que Rin guardara silencio.

-Len, comienza a cantar junto con Rin, yo te daré la señal ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

Nuevamente puso la canción desde el principio, nos dio una señal para que cantáramos juntos, al principio fue algo complicado ya que aún no sabía muy bien cómo iba la música pero una vez que me acople todo fue muy fácil.

-Rin ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?

-Claro IO.

-Ven acompáñame- ambos salieron del lugar dejándonos a Rinto y a mi solos otra vez.

**Rin POV:**

IO y yo salimos de la habitación, me preocupaba un poco sobre lo que quería que habláramos ya que no había muchas cosas que tratar, cerró la puerta después de salir dejándome a un con miedo.

-Rin.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te molestaría cantar con Len en un dueto?

-No, puede que funcione.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, entonces hay que darle la noticia.

Me había preocupado demasiado, creí que a IO no le había gustado como sonaba y que iba alejar la idea de hacer un dueto pero al ver que le había gustado la voz de Len me sentí demasiado feliz.

Al entrar nos encontramos a Len y a Rinto peleando nuevamente por la hoja donde estaba escrita la canción.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto IO asustado.

-Rinto quieres quitarme mi lugar.

-Pero IO ya tomo una decisión, Len va a hacer el dueto conmigo.

-No, yo quiero haberlo- dijo Rinto.

-Está bien, hagamos la prueba con Rinto.

La canción comenzó, IO nos dio la señal a Rinto y a mí para que comenzáramos, nuestras voces sonaban muy bien juntas pero por la cara de IO supe que no le había agradado mucho nuestra canción. IO quito la música llamando mucho mi atención.

-IO ¿pasa algo?

-Len será parte del dueto.

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces a partir de mañana comenzamos los ensayos.

-Muy bien, no faltes Len.

-No lo hare Rin.

Después de eso nos dirigimos nuevamente a casa y entonces volvió a ocurrir lo mismo de esta mañana, Len volvió a pelear con Rinto hasta que llegaron Lenka y Luki con un pastel. Rinto estaba molesto con Luki y ya que Lenka estaba cerca aprovecho para dejarle en claro a Luki que ella era suya cosa que a Luki no le importo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara aunque fue más bien hecho de relleno, este capítulo me recordó mucho a una canción de Ed Sheeran y a una discusión que tuvieron Nate y un amigo hace algún tiempo.**

**Luna Kagamine: **Me alegra que te gustara el especial. Yo estoy igual que tú, amo el RinxLen y me molesta mucho que los emparejen con alguien más aunque yo lo hago solo por la trama de la historia, no es por gusto. Muchas gracias por dejar tus opiniones realmente nos hacen muy felices y también gracias por tu apoyo de hecho muchos de mis problemas se solucionan poco a poco. Gracias por seguir leyendo y ten una linda semana.

**Dianis Mar: **Jajaja ya se, amo a esas parejas. Bueno el LukaxMiku también me gusta un poco pero casi no leo fics sobre esas parejas, algunas son muy yandere.

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	26. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongHola:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongQueridos lectores lamento informarles que en estos momentos no puedo escribir ya que mi lap falleció y trato de convencer a mi papá de que me compre una nueva y no se cuanto tiempo tomara eso, sin embargo quería decirles que los fics serán detenidos, al menos los míos debido a estos problemas técnicos. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTratare de escribir desde mi teléfono pero será realmente complicado porque últimamente está fallando mucho sin embargo tratare de no dejarlos solos mucho tiempo y en cuanto tenga mi computadora haré una maratón de Cada historia para compensar el tiempo perdido, mientras tanto Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo (esto es solo por si no puedo seguir escribiendo)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTambién quería invitarlos a que nos leyeran en Wattpad ya que gracias a Dianis Mar por fin me animé, nuestro usuario es abbyhrz pero si no nos llegan a encontrar de esa manera la historia que sería Odio a primera vista es ¿Será amor?¡Eso nunca!/strong/p 


End file.
